


Uninhibited Wallflower

by texasbella



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Flashback reference to underage sexual situations, Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 70,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revised April 2012: Bella Swan is a wallflower. Quiet and shy but with a secret lurking within her soul. Will her new professor and his TA be the ones to discover her secret and what will she think when she discovers theirs? Lemons galore. POLY B/E/J</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Dr. Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know the drill. They don't belong to me, they belong to SM. I just cover them in lemon juice and make them cuss! This will be the only disclaimer for this story.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my beta, Holly H and my pre-readers: Sammy J, Nicole B., reyes139, HeartOfDarkess, penquincullen, kitties1, Michelle H., and Shawna I.
> 
> REVISED April 2012…I'm getting closer to taking this story off of hiatus. Part of that process, for me, is coming back here to the start to re-familiarize myself with it. In re-reading, I've noticed several errors that got by me the first time, so I've decided to clean the chapters up a bit and repost them. As you've probably noticed, by reposting, I mean pulling the hiatus version down and restarting from scratch. I think part of what got overwhelming for me were the LONG chapters I had going, so I am chopping this up into more manageable (to write and to read) lengths in an effort to resume a regular update schedule for ya'll. I'm shooting for chapters in the range of 1-2k each. **No part of the original story will be omitted**
> 
> Also, my blog has been overhauled by the fabulous JA Mash and is filled with goodies. Banners, links to FF, links to download my completed projects in PDF form, some videos, some visuals…please come and take a look! www . toserveisdivine . blogspot . com (take out the spaces)
> 
> Shall we get on with it (again)? May I introduce Dr. Edward Cullen aka Wickedward (coined by Nicole)….

EPOV

I walked out of the Dean's office and let myself get down the hall before the smirk took over.

It's about damn time that old geezer, Dr. Gerandy, is finally out of my way.

When I joined the staff here two years ago, I'd wanted this class. But good ol' Dr. G had seniority rights or some shit like that. Well, I'd bided my time, teaching the less interesting courses for the psychology department and now, the Sexual Taboo course was mine.

Let the hunt begin.

It had been two years since I'd had a proper hunt. Sure, I'd frequented the seedy bars in the small towns outskirting the town for one night stands. A guy had to get his dick serviced somehow. I always double wrapped my shit on those occasions, even when the girls would give me funny looks. I just had to say 'take it or leave it,' and they always took it…in whichever hole I was in the mood for.

But what I needed, what I craved, was the chance to scout out my prey, observe her for a couple of weeks and then move in for the kill…or should I say, the fuck.

The main reason I hadn't given in to my need was because my partner in crime, my wingman, was in another state. The son of a bitch had repeatedly shot down my requests to transfer here. While I could probably pull off a hunt without him, I just had never done it. Somehow it didn't seem right to do it without him…and experience had proven that when we teamed up our good looks and our charm, no one could deny us.

Glancing at my watch, I confirmed that I had two hours before I had to be in the classroom for my History of Psychology session so I made my way to my office. I booted up the computer and pulled up the master list of students enrolled in next semester's Taboo course. I noticed right off that there were an uneven number of students; a quick scan let me see the scales tipped in favor of the females.

I quickly looked through the student photos that were attached to each file, eliminating all but three prospective females. These three made the cut because they looked innocent in their photos. They were dressed conservatively, no cleavage on display, light or no makeup…natural beauties. The expression on their faces was shy, like they didn't want any kind of attention. These types were always the most fun to break.

Next, I pulled up the grades for each of the girls. This eliminated one more girl, Gianna Voltaire. While she looked ideal in her picture, her grades were low, indicative that school was not her primary focus. I was willing to assume she had more of a social life on the weekends. I needed a girl who was a loner, devoted to her studies, and most likely would soak up any attention thrown her way.

That left two candidates, Angela Weber and Isabella Swan. Photographically perfect. Exceptional grades. No indication in either of their files of any kinds of disciplinary warnings or mental illnesses. The last thing we needed was a chick on depression medications that would become attached and clingy and cause a scene when we ended our game after having had our fill.

Last, but not least, I took a closer look at their personal bios. Both were from out of state, Angela's hometown being somewhere in Utah and Isabella's hometown an unknown city in Washington State called Forks. I chuckled at the name as the clichéd phrase 'spooning leads to forking' ran through my head. Hopefully, because they were out of staters, that also meant no close relatives or friends to interfere.

Angela was the daughter of a Pastor and a school teacher. Innocence with a hidden desire to be bad almost guaranteed. When I checked the parentage of Isabella, my cock grew instantly hard…motherfucking jackpot! Her mom was a teacher and her father was a goddamn cop!  
I was willing to bet my next paycheck that she was a daddy's girl through and through, thereby making her a stickler for the rules. My pulse picked up as I enlarged her picture on the screen and memorized her face, finding myself entranced by the deep brown of her eyes.

What is it going to take to get you to break the rules Ms. Swan?

The final week of the current semester dragged as I willed it go faster. I couldn't wait to get to the first day of my new class so I could feel out my potential targets face to face. I had saved both of their pictures to my home computer and each night I studied them, trying to find something in their expressions to tell me I was right in my choices.

By the third night, my routine became more sordid. I would open Angela's picture first and then unzip my pants. My eyes roamed over her features as I pulled my cock free and languidly stroked it, my imagination running free with images of her glossy lips wrapped around my shaft. Every time I would only achieve a semi, until I clicked on Isabella's photo.

As soon as her picture filled my screen, my cock was at full attention. By the time I'd make the first pass over her face with my eyes, the first drops of cum would be leaking from my slit and my grip would have tightened as I picked up my pace. Just like the Mona Lisa, her eyes stared back and followed me, watched me, as I jerked off to her image until I was spilling over onto my hand.


	2. First Day

Ch 2-

~First Day~

EPOV

Standing at my podium, I watched as the students filed in. As I had expected, I received the once overs by both the females (who wanted to fuck me) and the males (who viewed me as competition) as they took their seats. The bolder females took the seats at the front, blatantly leaving their legs uncrossed and allowing me clear views up their short skirts. The males positioned themselves strategically around these girls in hopes of scoring with them before the semester was over. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I witnessed this act of instinctive mating dance.

"Excuse me, Sir," a quiet voice pulled my attention to my side as I looked into the face of Ms. Weber.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Do we just sit anywhere?" she asked with a tilt of her head as her eyes moved up and down my body.

I sighed and nodded. She gave me a breathy 'Thank you, Sir' and slowly walked away to find a seat. She was going to be too easy. Though she does have a great ass. Perhaps she'll be worth a test run after class.

The small alarm I'd set on my podium went off, indicating it was time to start. I did a quick scan of the occupants, disappointed that Ms. Swan seemed to be absent. I cleared my throat to quiet the whispers and direct the attention on me.

"Welcome to Sexual Taboos: Fact or Myth. I'm Dr…"

The door squeaked open, drawing all eyes towards it, including my own. In walked a petite brunette with cascading waves of dark silky brown hair falling all around her. Her body was better than I could have hoped for, tastefully displayed in a pair of skinny jeans and a peasant blouse. Ratty looking Converse adorned her feet. She was breathing hard as if she'd run here.

"You are late," I stated. "Find a seat quickly, I do not like interruptions."

Her head turned in my direction and I was staring into familiar eyes laced with confusion. I was thankful for the podium I was standing behind as my cock automatically reacted. She mumbled an apology and moved up the closest stairs to the door to take a seat towards the back corner of the room. I waited a moment as she got herself situated, pulling out her notebook and pen and to my surprise, a tape recorder.

"May I continue now Ms…?" I trailed off. I knew full well who she was, but I couldn't let any of the students, especially her, know that. She looked up at the sound of my voice and had the grace to blush when she realized I was addressing her. Fuck, sweet innocence was never sexier.

"Sw-Swan. Bella Swan. Um, sorry, yes please…continue," she stuttered out as her eyes dropped back to her desk.

"Well, now that I have Ms. Swan's permission," there were a few titters from the front row which I quickly silenced with a glare. "As I was saying. I am Dr. Edward Cullen. Dr. Gerandy unfortunately suffered a heart attack and will be taking this semester off to recover, so I will be instructing your course. The subject matter of this course is mature in nature and as such, I fully expect everyone to behave accordingly and act as the adults we all are. If, at any time, I feel you are not taking this course seriously or are acting in a childish manner, I will not hesitate to have you removed."

I paused to let the gravity of my words sink in as I took in their reactions. As my eyes landed on Angela, she smiled playfully and winked at me as she popped a sucker into her mouth, hollowed out her cheeks and pushed the candy in and out a few times before removing it to lick it suggestively. I kept my face stoic as I allowed my gaze to move on, falling on Bella whose head was down as she quickly pulled all that hair up into a haphazard bun which she secured with a pencil.

I returned to my lecture before she had a chance to look up and catch me staring at her long neck which she had just exposed. She was completely unaware of the stirring her actions were causing amongst the males of the classroom.

Oh yes, she was definitely the one. Let the game begin.

The remainder of the class time was spent having the students stand up and introduce themselves before I passed out the syllabuses, which I reviewed with them on the overhead.  
As the students filed out, I tried to catch Bella's eye, but she gathered her supplies and shuffled out the door, keeping her eyes on her feet the whole time. She was the only female student that had not eye-fucked me at some point during my lecture, in fact, she seemed completely unfazed by me. This disregard had only served to keep me behind my podium the entire time lest I display to the whole class what I was packing in my neatly pressed trousers.

Enduring an erection for 90 minutes was painful and I needed to take care of this shit. Bella had already departed, but Angela seemed to be taking her sweet time collecting her things. As she strolled past me, I acted on impulse.

"Ms. Weber, a word please."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," she purred at me.

Twenty minutes later she was on her way. We'd had a 'discussion' about the inappropriateness of bringing food into my lecture hall and had come to an agreement on what could be sucked on. She would be passing the course and keeping her mouth closed…except for when I told her to open it. Seems Ms. Weber's excellent grades were not a result of her brain.

Ten minutes after that found me in the Dean of Admissions office. My cousin was transferring whether he liked it or not. I wasn't going to give him the option of saying no this time. We had a wallflower that needed tending to, so his ass was moving to Phoenix, immediately.


	3. What Dreams May Come, Part 1

Ch3-

~ What Dreams May Come Pt 1~

JPOV

Pressing the 'end' button, I snapped my phone closed and tapped it against my forehead a couple of times before tossing it on the couch cushion next to me.

Fucker was crazy, and I'd told him so. Didn't mean I wasn't going to listen to him though. Of course, he wasn't leaving me much choice. Apparently my records had already been transferred and he was giving me one week to get my shit packed and my ass moved. Good thing I didn't have much besides my clothes.

Why did I always end up letting him have his way?

I'd been doing so good at resisting. He'd been trying to get me to leave Texas and join him in Arizona since he moved there two years ago. I had managed to tell him 'no' repeatedly as I wanted to try to have some normalcy in my life, maybe find an actual girlfriend rather than a casual fuck.

Not to say the fucking wasn't grand, because it certainly beat relying on Rosie and her five sisters to relieve a little stress. But there had to be more right?

I wasn't sure anymore.

My one attempt at a 'normal' relationship had come in the whirlwind that was Alice Brandon. She'd been petite and feisty, funny and fun-loving…and as vanilla as a bakery cupcake, without the frosting.

It seems I'd been hard-wired for kink. Or as Alice had described me…I had an unhealthy sexual fascination that bordered on the medieval male mindset and had no place in this new enlightened age of women's rights.

What the fuck ever.

I snickered and shook my head as I thought of the one time that we had finally gotten intimate after six months of dating. She had only wanted missionary as it made her nervous not to be able to see my face. Anything oral was absolutely out of the question as it was 'icky yuck yuck' as she had so eloquently put it. And the icing on the fucking cake? I could not cum.

When I'd finally realized that it just wasn't going to happen, I'd scrunched up my face, made some grunting noises and faked the bloody thing. Thank God for condoms…she never knew.  
We'd ended it the next day, agreeing to just be friends. She had turned into the little sister I never had…annoying, argumentative and the best shoulder to lean on when I needed to talk.

Had it really been eight years since I lost my virginity at the tender age of fourteen?

My head was throbbing and I had nowhere to be today so I shifted around to put my head on the pillow as I stretched my long legs out along the sofa and closed my eyes. I was soon asleep.

"Come on Jasper! It'll be fun," Edward pleaded with me.

"I don't know. Momma isn't going to like me going to a party out on the rez," I whined.

"Aw hell Jasper…you know that Maria'll be fine with it because you'll be with me. She loves me," he grinned cockily. "Oh Edward, you're such a good boy. My sister has raised you right. It's so nice of you to let Junior follow you around like a puppy, mayhap some of your good traits will rub off on him one of these days." His imitation of my mother was perfect and I couldn't contain the laughter.

Still, I wasn't sure about this. I'd heard the stories about what went on over at the rez. Bonfires, girls, peyote and bootleg liquor.

"Jasper, stop overthinking this dude. You are coming with me and that's final. It's my eighteenth birthday and I just graduated high school, with three years of college creds already under my belt. Ya really want to rain on my parade?"

Aw hell, he was going to play the guilt card. No one did it better than him. But he was right. I knew he'd worked really hard to accomplish what he had and if he wanted me to help him celebrate, who was I to say no?

"Okay, fine…you win. But," I said pointing my finger at him, "you have to clear it with momma."  
He gave me that damn smirk and nodded. "Deal. Consider it done. Now you go pick out some party clothes while I talk to Maria. We're outta here in an hour," he said confidently.

Two hours later we were sitting in a loosely formed circle around the bonfire. The sun was just beginning to go down and several kids from town and from the rez had shown up.

"Here Junior, this'll help loosen ya up," chuckled Edward as he handed me a beer. I tried shaking my head to decline, but he just laughed and pushed it into my hand. "Don't worry…you're not expected home until tomorrow. I told Maria that this was going to run late and that you'd just stay with me tonight. Now, get that stick outta your ass and drink up!"

Several eyes were on me, waiting to see if I was going to go with the flow or be a chicken shit. I looked at the bottle in my hand; it was a respectable Texas brewery and not some unknown brew being served up in glass jars. Raising the Shiner to my lips, I took a tentative taste, to the claps and cheers of those that had been watching our exchange.

It tasted bitter and sour and reminded me of the way my morning piss smelled. I really didn't get what all the fuss was about, so maybe another taste would help me understand?

I took another sip, pleased that the overwhelming flavor seemed fainter. Just need to get used it.  
I let a couple of minutes pass before I took another larger sip. Hmm, that's not bad, kind of a tangy goodness, and the chilled liquid was welcome as I was warming up from the fire.  
I continued to take small, measured sips. A wave of calm was spreading over my body as everything dulled. It was relaxing and I found myself laughing and joining in with the conversation.

Edward had just handed me a second Shiner, which I took a greedy gulp from. It was rather warm tonight. He nudged my shoulder, holding out a joint towards me. When did that come out?

"Don't even start, Junior. I got your back tonight, remember? Just let go and have some fun cousin! It's just weed." Just weed huh? Well I guess that was alright as long as it wasn't some wild 'magically infused by the ancestors' peyote shit. Just some weed, most likely snuck over the border from Mexico. Edward wouldn't steer me wrong.

I brought the joint up to my lips with a shaking hand. My lips wrapped around the end and I sucked deeply…too deeply. I started spluttering and choking as the hot smoke burned my throat. A couple deep pulls of my beer fixed that.

When the joint came around the second time, I was prepared and only gave it a small drag. The problem this time came from me trying to hold it too long. I was soon chugging back my beer to quench the dryness I kept choking on.

Awhile later (and I think a couple more beers and another joint) I was lying on my back talking to everyone, and no one, about the mysteries of the solar system…oh, look, fireflies…

"Edmeister!" I giggled out as Edward leaned over, blocking my view of the pretty twinkling stars and the big lumi…lumen…bright moon.

He quirked his eyebrow at me. "Having fun, Jasper?"

"Oh DUDE…this is the best. You're the best. I love ya, man. Thanks for bringing me. You're always so good to me Edward. Why is that? Why do you let me in but keep everyone else out?" My rambling was becoming philosophical.

He just chuckled and shook his head at me. "Come on Socrates, have someone I want you to meet. She's been eyeballing your goofy ass all night." He grabbed my hand and roughly pulled me back up to a sitting position and pushed a bottle of water into my hand. "Drink up cuz, you need to level off a bit. Follow us when you're done with that."

I just nodded as I twisted the cap off and started drinking the ice cold, refreshing water. Edward moved towards a girl with short black hair and russet skin who was sitting by herself watching both of us. I took another big drink as he knelt next to her, talking to her as they both looked over at me and then off towards the woods. She nodded at him and took his proffered hand as he helped her up and they strolled away.

I looked around at the rest of the group. Several people were passed out. Couples were snuggled inside sleeping bags. Not a single person seemed to care about their retreating forms. I finished off my water and got up to go see just what he was up to now.


	4. What Dreams May Come, Part 2

Ch 4-

~ What Dreams May Come Pt 2~

I stumbled over some raised roots as I came upon them engaged in a passionate lip lock.  
"Oh, um, sorry," I stuttered out in embarrassment. "I guess I misunderstood, I'll just head back to the fire."

"No Jasper, you didn't misunderstand. Come on over here and meet Claire. She's just here for the weekend visiting her cousin Emily."

I stepped forward awkwardly and offered her my hand. She shook it and I was surprised by how soft her hands felt and by a sudden need zinging through my body. She looked at the ground shyly as Edward kept talking.

"See, Claire here wanted to kiss you, but was worried if she was good enough. So I offered to let her try on me first," he reached over and swept his hand along her cheek and down over her shoulder. "Some of the softest lips I've tasted. Why don't you give them a try?"

She giggled bashfully as she looked from him to me in anticipation.

I stepped closer into her, no idea of what I was about to do. She was just a little shorter than I was, so I bent down to press my lips to hers in a quick peck before I pulled back.

"Oh you can surely do better than that , Jasper? Come on, make her toes curl," encouraged Edward.

I licked my lips and moved in again, pressing more firmly this time. Her lips opened beneath mine, her tongue seeking out my own, which I quickly provided. It was slow at first, but as I found my groove, her moans picked up.

When we finally released each other and I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see Edward standing right behind her with his hands beneath the front of her shirt. She dropped her head back against him, her eyes still closed as she tried to catch her breath.

He looked over her shoulder at me, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them, and winked at me as he began unbuttoning her blouse. She made no move to stop him as he pulled open the two halves of the shirt, revealing her small tight bare tits. His large hands encompassed her fully as he squeezed her roughly making her whimper and grind her ass against him.

My budding manhood was swelling inside my jeans as I took in the erotic scene before me. Was I just supposed to watch or did he want me to join in? The ache between my legs had me yearning to join.

"I bet that mouth is good for more than just kissing isn't it, Claire?" he said against her ear, loud enough for me to hear as well. I nodded in agreement as her eyes blinked open and she whispered 'oh yes.'

He pinched her nipples and tugged on them as he ordered, "Show Jasper what you can do."  
She didn't waste any time dropping to her knees in front of me and getting my jeans open with practiced ease. When her mouth descended on me, it was all I could do not to wrap my hands in her hair and thrust against her face. The things she was doing to me with her lips and tongue had my body buzzing.

Edward's grunt made me look up at him, away from the hot sight of my cock disappearing over and over again into her warm wet mouth. His jeans were undone and he was stroking his cock as he leered at us.

This was wrong, it had to be. Yet, I couldn't resist how amazing I was feeling right now as Claire continued to play Hoover on my dick.

Sensing my attention had drifted from her, she took all of me in until her nose was resting against my pubes and she started swallowing. That was all it took as I shot my load against the back of her throat. I was left gasping and panting. Jacking it had never felt that incredible. In fact, I never wanted to jack again if this was what was available to me!

Claire leaned back on her heels, licking her lips proudly. I started to close up my pants, but Edward stopped me with a gruff 'just take 'em off…we're not done here.'

I obeyed instantly. He moved in to take my place and pushed his dick into her waiting mouth. He immediately began thrusting the way I had wanted to so badly, tossing his head back as he muttered filthy things to her.

I was fascinated as I watched and soon my cock had risen for round two. When he caught me playing with my erection, he pulled out of her mouth with a loud wet pop.

"How old are ya Claire?" he asked huskily. He had to have been getting close to blowing, I didn't know how he was able to stop.

"Seventeen," she chirped.

"Well that's a real shame sweetheart, seeing as I just turned eighteen, I can't fuck you proper," he laughed as if the age difference really mattered at this point and he was doing her a favor. Her reaction, however, was unexpected. She pouted.

"But Edward, your cocks have gotten me soooo wet, I need to be fucked," she purred at him as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"What do ya say cuz, are you UP for the challenge of showing your appreciation to Claire here? It would be barbaric of us to leave her hanging…" he grinned as I gulped loudly. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a condom, tossing it to me.

"First lesson Jasper…always wrap it before you tap it!" He pushed his jeans further down his thighs and dropped to his knees. Claire didn't need to be instructed to fall forward onto her hands and knees and suck him back in, leaving her backside available to me.

I moved in behind her and dropped to my knees, holding the foil packet in my teeth as I wrapped my arms around her to undo her jeans. It took me a few tries as she was moving around while she worked his dick over with her mouth, but I finally had them open and then used her movements to my advantage as I wiggled her jeans over her ass.

I took a moment to appreciate the view before me. Her skin was flawless as I ran my hands over her plump flesh. I had the sudden urge to smack it to see what would happen, so I did.  
She moaned loudly around the meat in her mouth and wiggled her ass at me, so I smacked the other side. This time she pulled off of Edward to pant out, "Fuck yes, Jasper, more!"

I quickly smacked each side again and then ripped the packet open and rolled the rubber down my shaft. Edward grabbed her head to make her still her movements as I lined up with her entrance.

He stopped me. "Lesson two…always check the oil first." I gave him a confused look. "Stick your fingers in her cunt and make sure she's lubed up enough to take you in. If she's not, it's gonna be uncomfortable for ya both," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"OH…okay," I said, my hand reaching between her thighs. I easily found her slick opening and pushed a couple of fingers into her tight hole. She started squirming and whimpering, fucking herself on my hand. I pulled them back and held them up to the moonlight, slowly pulling them apart. I was entranced by the thick clear substance that stretched between my fingers. "I think she's ready," I indicated to Edward, showing him my hand.

He gave me a curt nod and I positioned myself again. One quick thrust and I was no longer a virgin. I was a man. I was buried up to my balls in a blazing channel that was gripping and squeezing my rod. It felt so intense that I was afraid I was going to cum immediately so I started thinking about anything other than what I was feeling.

The old school librarian.

Getting scolded by my pop.

Momma in her house dress.

My hips were moving on their own as I pushed into her and pulled out of her with jerky movements. I smacked her ass again, because I liked the sound, and she clenched around me, trembling and quivering as I felt her juice coating my thighs.

I was pretty sure she had just cum. And didn't that just make me feel like the shit?

Edward thrust harder against her face, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. His thrusts forced her up and down on me and within seconds of the start of his 'fuck yeah, that's it,' I was spewing into the latex.

I slipped out of her and crumpled to the ground in an ecstasy filled stupor.

When my eyes opened to the soft sunlight filtering through the trees I was startled. I sat up, my head throbbing, and looked around. Why was I alone in the middle of the woods without my pants? Then I saw the rubber and it all came rushing back. I felt the big grin tighten my jaw and pull on my dry lips.

I stood up, grabbed my jeans and put them back on, and then headed back towards where I thought the party had been last night.

I found Edward a little ways away. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips, his jeans hanging halfway off his ass and he was holding the reins that led to the harness of a dappled horse.  
Not sure where the horse came from… but the cigarette looked good to me suddenly. After last night I'd certainly earned one!

"Hey Edward," I said quietly. I was unsure of where our relationship stood now. Last night had to have shifted the dynamics.

"Hey," he lifted his chin at me in greeting. "Wanna smoke, kid?" he asked as he fished the pack out of his jeans.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking it and his lighter. "So, um, about last night?"

"Did you have fun?" he cut me off. I nodded, because it had been the most mind blowing thing I'd ever experienced in my short life so far. "Good…so did I. I've been thinking, and talking it over with Jake here," he said as he patted the horse's nose, "Claire was good for a first time because she was just a horny slut. But, I think we could make this much more interesting. I'm going to have college girls at my disposal when I start up the summer session next week. I'm betting it'll be more fun if they're more of a challenge, ya know? If they need to be broken to our wills, like Jake."

I took the reins and started walking Jake around, letting Edward get his pants back on. Jake nuzzled into my shoulder and whinnied loudly causing Edward to laugh.

"You've always had a way with the horses Jasper. And I think you're going to have a way with the ladies. Between you and me, we'd make a great team. I want you as my wingman…"


	5. Jasper's Plans

Ch5-

~Jasper's Plans~

I was pulled from the dream by the shrill ringing of the house phone. I scrambled to get off the couch, wincing at the hard-on that I assumed was from my dream. I noticed my cell phone was also blinking with a message but I grabbed the ringing phone.

"Yeah," I said groggily. Serves me right for thinking about that night right before I fell asleep. I headed for the kitchen and my coffee pot.

"Jazzy!" she squealed in my ear. "Why haven't I heard from you? Do you realize it's been three days, huh, do you? If you hadn't of answered I was about to get in my car and drive over there to make sure you were still breathing!"

"Alice, whoa…slow down munchkin!" I laughed at her exuberance. "You know I've had finals to get through…just like you."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I tend to get carried away easily. So…what's up meathead?"

The coffee pot started, I'd gone back to the living room and opened my cellphone to check my message as she rambled in my ear.

I was dumbstruck at the photo on my phone with the caption: This is Ms. Swan.

My erection, which had mostly subsided at Alice's shrill voice, sprang back to life and throbbed with a deep ache.

"Um, Ali…I'm moving to Arizona this week."

"What? I think you need to repeat that because I KNOW I didn't hear that right Mr. Whitlock," she screeched through the phone.

"Alice, really? Mr. Whitlock is my father, please…just don't ever call me that again. It sounds wrong coming from you," I sighed.

"This is serious Jazzy. You aren't really leaving are you? Why would you drop out with only one semester to go?" she asked softly.

"I'm not dropping out, I'm transferring," I paused, debating whether to tell her the rest which was sure to set her off again. I sighed again, because eventually it was going to come out and it was better to just rip the band aid off with her. "I'm transferring to the college that Edward teaches at." I braced myself for the onslaught.

"Oh you did NOT just say that Jazzy! What the hell is it with him? What does he have on you that you bow to every one of his demands?"

Her question was a good one. One I'd pondered often but always shied away from for fear of the answer. That I was still that shy little boy that idolized my older cousin and ate up any bone he was willing to throw my way, just because he was the only one who ever did.

"Listen Alice, I really need to start making some arrangements while businesses are still open. Can you come by around 7:00? I'll order in some dinner and…and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now. BBQ sounds good. I'll see you at 7:00 sharp meathead." The phone clicked as she disconnected.

I held my cell phone tenderly as if it were a precious treasure and took in her features. Edward had outdone himself this time. This girl, this woman, was exquisite.

I wondered what her personality was like. How would she react to our game?

The thought sickened me briefly. That's all this was, a game. Born from Edward's insatiable need to control his sexual tendencies and avoid commitment.

Damn him. I needed to grow a pair and stop this nonsense. I knew I was good looking. I had a decent head on my shoulders. I just needed to find the confidence to be on my own.

Because that worked so well with Alice.

I groaned as my hand slipped between my legs to palm the aching bulge that had grown just from her picture. I cupped my balls and slid my hand up to my pole and gave it a tight squeeze.

Fuck that felt good.

I wasn't going to do this. I needed to make plans and I only had a few hours before Alice would be here and the Spanish Inquisition would begin.

With a final squeeze, I sighed and stood up. Collecting my keys, phone and wallet, I headed out to my beat up Chevy. Yeah, it was ugly as sin, but it was mine. The only proof I had that I could 'do' on my own.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of Sam's Garage. The tall indian came strolling out, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

"Hey Whitlock!" he waved as I climbed out of the cab. "You finally decide to let me buy that piece of shit off ya for scrap metal?"

I smirked at our familiar banter. "Sure—you ready to give me Jake in trade?" I countered.

"Aw, fuck you man! How would my lawn get mowed?"

I knew he had a soft spot for the old horse. He had belonged to Emily, Sam's wife. I can't allow myself to think of Claire right now. Emily had been out riding when a pack of coyotes had attacked her. She'd been pulled from Jake and suffered what turned out to be fatal wounds.  
Jake had thrown himself in the fray. His involvement was enough to scare off the coyotes. With her last bit of strength, Emily had remounted and told Jake to take her to Sam and he had. She'd been able make her peace and say her goodbye to Sam before her eyes closed forever.

Jake had been hobbled by the damage to his front leg by the coyotes. Sam, however, refused to give him up or put him down. He knew without Jake, he never would've known what happened, wouldn't have had those last precious moments with Emily.

Yeah, the horse was going to live out his days on sweet feed and clover without a care in the world.

Sam went to the cooler and pulled out a couple of Dr. Pepper's, tossing one to me. "What can I do ya for J?"

I cracked the pop and took a big swig. "I need you to top off all her fluids, new filters, oil change…the works."

"Sure thing, it's slow today. Can I ask what the occasion is?" His eyes stayed on me as he pulled from his Dr. Pepper.

I kicked at an invisible rock. "I'm moving to Arizona," I admitted.

His eyes registered his shock briefly before he reclaimed control of his features. He walked over and popped the hood and started poking around.

"That's where your cousin lives isn't it?" he asked casually.

And here we go.

Sam had a way of making his opinion known without making you feel judged. He's never come out and directly asked about the shenanigans that Edward and I would get up to, but I'm pretty sure he figured it out…and holds Edward responsible.

I took another drink of my pop and licked my lips nervously. "Um yeah, it is. He's pulled some strings to get me a TA position for this last semester so I can start logging some classroom experience. Since I'm shooting for a teaching position as a History teacher, ya know?"

"Sure sure," his eyes cut over to me and I knew he could sense my half-truth. "So, when ya heading out?"

"Well, new semester starts next week, so as soon as possible. Figure it's gonna take me a couple days to make the drive and then I still have to get settled there," I answered, feeling a little more relaxed that he wasn't going to grill me.

The hood slammed down with a loud squeal as the hinges resisted the movement. He was wiping his hands again before he picked up his pop and moved towards me. "Well J, unless you've got another mode of transportation, you aren't driving there," he announced. "My honest opinion is that you wouldn't make it halfway in this POS before it would leave you stranded on the side of the road. It's gonna take more than it's worth to get it in tip top shape. Also more time than you have as I would have to special order some of the parts due to the age on this beast," he said with a laugh.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Yup."

Shit. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I didn't have the funds to get a new car right now; I didn't think I even had enough for a plane ticket. Oh well, I'd worry about it later.  
"Okay, thanks Sam. I'll have to think about what I'll do…probably call Edward and see what he suggests. Anyways, I gotta get going. Thanks for the Doctor and for taking a look. You take care of yourself and that old nag!"

We shook hands and I hopped back in, starting up the beast with a loud roar. As I ambled back through town towards the BBQ Pit, I pulled my phone out and dialed Edward's number. I relayed Sam's findings and my concerns. Within minutes he had secured me a plane ticket departing the next morning assuring me we'd figure out a car and housing when I arrived. I hung up just as I pulled into the parking lot of the Pit.


	6. Game...

Ch 6-

~Game...~

I ran in and placed my order. While they were getting it together, I scurried over to the RaceTrac next door and grabbed a couple of cold six packs of Shiner. I had a feeling the alcohol would be needed to get through the evening with Alice.

I got back to my place with about fifteen minutes to spare before her arrival. I stowed the beer in the fridge, grabbing two for the table. I had just finished unpacking the food and laying out plates when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in Alice!" I hollered as I popped the lids on the Shiners. I heard the door open and close. "In the kitchen!" I called out.

"Hey Jazzy," her tiny voice startled me and I spun around.

"Hey," I choked as I took her in. She was wearing a very short frayed jean skirt. Her top half was barely covered by a sleeveless blouse with a tiny flower pattern that was tied in a square knot between her perky tits and I was guessing she was braless as her hard nipples were protruding through the thin fabric.

I'd never seen her show so much skin and wondered how the smooth expanse of her midriff had acquired the deep tan that matched her legs and arms. My dick stirred in appreciation of the sight before me.

"Well, don't you look purdy tonight," I smiled at her. "What's the occasion?"

She blushed as her hands waved over herself. "Oh nothing really…just a hot day ya know?"  
I nodded in understanding even though I was completely confused right now.

"Hungry?" I asked as I handed her a Shiner. Her eyes darkened slightly as she nodded at me. What in the hell is she up to?

I invited her to sit down and we dished up our plates. Tucking into our ribs and coleslaw, we started off with casual conversation, laughing together as she filled me in on the latest town gossip. We were on our third beer before she turned serious on me.

"Tell me why you need to go Jazzy?"

"Edward pulled some strings to get me a TA position…going to start logging my classroom hours…" I started in on the same excuse that I'd given Sam but she cut me off.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she snapped at me. "You could get that here just as easily. Tell me why you are moving away…at his command. What's the deal with you two?"

Running my hands through my crazed locks, I sighed deeply before I allowed myself to look up and meet her piercing glare.

"It's…complicated, Ali."

"I've got all night and I'm not going anywhere until you make me understand," she said firmly.  
She was tenacious; I had to give her that.

"What can I say? He's always been there for me, always made me feel like I was actually important, unlike my parents. You know my sister Kate has always been what mattered to them. I was just an unplanned complication. Edward, well he took me under his wing, included me and made me feel appreciated."

For once she was sitting still, allowing me to just talk as she listened while nibbling on a rib.  
"Edward was the cool older brother I never had. I think, in a way, he had his own issues with my aunt and uncle. Sure, they were aware of him, but only for his academic excellence. He was their trophy child, good to brag about to the other socialites. As long as he stayed ahead of everyone else, they gave him whatever he wanted without asking questions and let him be to do as he pleased."

"That's kind of sad," she whispered.

"Yeah, it really is," I agreed. "Anyways, if I had to make a guess, I'd say he took to me because I looked up to him, not because of his brains, but because of who he was. We balance each other out with what's missing in our emotional lives."

I wasn't sure if I was making any sense to her or not. It was hard to put into words the connection I had with Edward. I'd never told Alice about our sexual escapades and I didn't plan to now, especially since I couldn't explain his need for them. As far as I knew, he'd never wanted for anything and had always had the upper hand in any 'relationship' he'd been in. He didn't have some secret story about having been burned by a former flame.

Then it dawned on me. He had never been in a real relationship and the one thing that had been missing from his spoiled life had been real affection. Was it possible that he was only giving back what he had been taught? Was his heart closed off because he didn't know what love was? Always praised for the way his mind worked thus building up his arrogance…

"Shit!" shrieked Alice, pulling me from my inner thoughts. I looked up to find her plucking a rib out of her lap.

I started laughing at her. "Can't take you anywhere, can I munchkin?"

"Oh shut it meathead! This sauce is slippery and it fell out of my hand," she whined. "I'll never get this barbecue sauce out of my skirt!"

My eyes raked over her and I noticed the sauce was also on the edge of her exposed cleavage and down her blouse. "Hate to break it to ya darlin', but ya got some on your shirt, too."

"What? Where?" she said, craning her neck to try to find the mess.

Without thinking, I reached out and wiped the sauce off her skin, bringing my finger to my mouth to suck it clean.

With that one gesture, the atmosphere in the room shifted and we stared at each other awkwardly.

"Uh shit…sorry. Why don't you go use the sink in the bathroom, see if you can get it rinsed out? I'll find ya a pair of shorts or something to use," I stuttered out as I hopped up and headed to my room.

When I reached my room, I dropped down on my bed. My dick was swollen and pressing against my zipper. Why now? After all this time, why was I having a sexual reaction to her…on the eve of my leaving the state?

"Jasper?" her soft voice called from the doorway uncertainly.

I froze in shock when I looked up at her. Her skirt was gone and she was leaning against the doorframe, one hip sticking out, her hands playing with the ties of her shirt. But what had me dumbstruck were her panties…if you could call them that.

Red satin curved upwards from below her belly button and over her hips. The ribbon straps were wrapped around a silver O ring centered just above her smooth sex. Attached to the O ring was some kind of chain work that disappeared into her glistening slit.

My first thought was that she had not been bare the last time I'd seen her pussy. My next thought was the realization that all this time that chain had been between her lips and that every move she had made had surely been making that chain rub against her clit meaning it would be swollen and sensitive now.

"Fucking hell, Alice…" I whimpered.

She smiled seductively at me as she pushed off the door and started walking towards me, her small fingers working at the knot of the shirt. "Do you like what you see Jazzy?" she purred.  
I could only nod as my dick twitched in response. All thoughts of Edward and Ms. Swan were forgotten for the time being as she sashayed her way towards me.


	7. Set...

Ch 7-

~Set...~

She came to a stop between my knees. I leaned back, placing my hands behind me to support myself and watched as she finished untying the knot and the shirt fell open. Her tits were high and tight, adorned with rock hard rosy nipples. They weren't large, but they were real and I knew they would fit completely in my hand.

"I want you, Jasper," she bit her lip shyly as she shrugged out of the shirt, letting it fall to the ground.

My head was spinning. She looked fucking fantastic and edible, but we had already tried this…she knew what I needed and that she wasn't willing to give it to me.

"Alice? I don't understand darlin'. Don't get me wrong, you look fucking sexy as hell and trust me, my dick is noticing…but, you…me…we aren't compatible…"

"Shhhh," she placed a single finger against my lip before she leaned into me, letting her lips ghost across mine. "Let's just say I've had a change of heart. I want to try it your way tonight…any way you want it…as long as I get properly fucked by you before we're done."

My mouth dropped open in amazement. Fuck me standing! Actually, she's tiny enough that could work…it would be nothing to lift her up, wrap her legs around my waist and plow into her repeatedly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered as she teased a nipple over my parted lips. Instinctively I locked my lips around her pert bud and sucked it deep into my mouth. As I felt it swell between my lips, her head fell back and she cried out.

I quickly released her and pulled back. "Did that hurt? Please tell me it didn't…if ya can't handle that Alice…you can't handle what I'm capable of doing to your body, of what I want to do to you."  
She shook her head, "God no, it felt so good…please Jazzy, I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"I'm calling the shots?" I asked. I was so spun up and wanted so badly to give into the way my body was screaming at me to ravage her. And the notion that Edward wasn't here to be the overseer of the scene this time that it really would be ME directing how this would go, had me stiff as a chunk of hickory.

However I was not going to start something only to be denied if it got too heavy for her…I would not be left needing to jerk myself off if she bailed.

A look of uncertainty drifted over her face as she, I assumed, considered what I might ask of her. I held my breath waiting for her answer, feeling my dick softening as I prepared for her to back out before we even got started.

Instead, she dropped to her knees and reached for the button on my jeans. I didn't try to stop her as she unfastened it and pulled down my zipper, exposing my semi erect Bone. I lifted my hips as she worked my jeans over my hips and down off my legs. As soon as they were discarded, I spread my legs and gripped my pole, stroking it as her eyes widened.

It was time to test her. See if she was really up for my kind of kink.

"Get that hot little mouth over here and suck my dick Alice," I ordered her roughly. If she tried to pull her 'icky yuck' shit now, I'd send her on her way.

To her credit, she didn't hesitate before she leaned forward and licked my head clean of its seeping fluid, causing me to hiss at the contact. She continued flicking her tongue over me with teasing swipes, working her way around the head and then down my shaft. It felt incredible but it wasn't what I needed or what I'd told her to do.

"I didn't say lick it…I said suck it, so if you're serious, open your mouth and get my dick into it now!"

I immediately felt the warm heat of her mouth as she closed it over me and slowly worked her way down until I bumped the back of her throat. She gagged and quickly pulled off, looking ashamed.

I reached forward and ran my thumb over her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed munchkin…this is your first time doing this right?" She nodded. "Take your time, get used to the taste and feel of me…just so long as you keep your mouth wrapped around me, I'll be happy."

She smiled and moved back in. I gave her several minutes to slide her mouth up and down me. On her own, she added her tongue into the mix as she got more comfortable. Once she was managing to get about three quarters of my length into her mouth, I started rocking my hips up each time she came down…working myself deeper, little by little.

"Ah fuck Alice…just like that baby. Oh god you are doing sooo good. Tighten your lips, increase the suction….oh yesss!" Fuck, she was a natural at this! My balls and my stomach were tightening and quivering and I knew I was getting close to cumming.

My thrusts picked up and she started whimpering around me. That was it. "Oh hell, Alice…gonna cum! Push those tits together for me!" I wouldn't make her swallow her first time. I stood up, sliding out of her mouth as she squished her tits together, making the perfect target. I wrapped my hand around my shaft and stroked hard and fast as my cum sprayed out in hot blasts. The stark white of my jizz on her tanned skin triggered another round and I kept going, coating her flesh thoroughly before I fell back on the bed, panting heavily.

She crawled up on the bed next to me, kneeling on her heels as she looked down at me with a happy look on her face. "Was that okay?"

"That shit was more than okay," I told her. "Now it's your turn you little tease…straddle my face and let me eat that pussy, but first, lose the…whatever the hell you call that!" I said as I ran my finger under the edge of satin and pulled up on it, making the chain dig deeper. She let out a little squeal and tried to close her thighs and pull back.

"Uh huh, Alice. Stand over me and pull those down, then give me that cunt," I purred at her darkly.

She whimpered and carefully stood up, trying to keep her balance on the mattress. I yanked my shirt off and tossed it the side and laid back to wait for her. She placed a foot on either side of my head, giving me a perfect view up between her legs.

She was just standing there, biting her lip as she looked down at me.

"Is this too much munchkin? If so, say you're done and you can leave with no hard feelings. But you did say you wanted to try it my way…and my way leaves no room for shyness or hesitation." I teased my fingers up and around her calves, enjoying the way she trembled under my touch.  
"Are you going to show me that pretty pussy? I see that you've made it all nice and smooth since I last got to look at it…was that just for me?" I coaxed her, hoping to encourage her to let go and enjoy this.

She finally giggled and relaxed. "Yeah…I got it done today right after we got off the phone," she admitted.

For some reason, knowing that she went and waxed her kitty in the hopes of seducing me tonight made my dick wake up again…that was just so fucking hot!

"Show me."

Ever so slowly and seductively, she hooked her manicured nails under the ribbon and started pulling them down. As the chain slipped out from between her lips, drops of her arousal dripped off of it, landing on my chin.

"Oh my darlin'…seems you've got a naughty side after all. Look how wet that pussy is from grinding on that chain. Or have you gotten this wet just since we started?" I reached up as she got the scrap of material to her knees to take over its removal, letting my short nails scrape at her skin as I pulled them the rest of the way down.

"Oh my god Jasper," she mewled as she dropped to her knees, her fragrant sex suddenly suspended just above my mouth. "All of it...it's all turning me the fuck on!"

I snaked my tongue out and ran it up through her folds and fuck if she didn't taste good. It had been way too long since I'd been able to properly dine on a juicy pussy. I groaned at the sweet tart flavor of her…just like raspberries.

I wrapped my hands around her, my left hand spanning her waist as my right hand came up from underneath her and splayed out on her flat tummy so I could gently push her back at an angle, granting me easier access to her sweetness. She readily complied and let her hands fall behind her on either side of my hips.

I wasted no time diving in.

I licked and lapped at her outer lips, sucking each one into my mouth in turns. I took small bites of her puffy flesh and reveled in the squeaks and gasps she was making. The more I worked my tongue over her, the more arousal seeped out of her and I would lap it all up.

I worked her over, teasing every part of her except her clit. I was saving that engorged piece of meat for later. It was poking out from between her lips and my nose would occasionally bump against it as I laved my tongue over her, each time she would shudder and moan.

When she began wantonly grinding down on my face, I knew it was time. I plunged my tongue into her hole and swirled it around before dragging it upwards with firm pressure until I reached that nerve laden bundle. With a hard flick of my tongue, I sent her spiraling over the edge into her first orgasm.

But I wasn't going to let her off that easily, I was going to prove to her that nothing about oral was icky! Amidst her screaming my name and soaking my chin, I wrapped my lips around her mini cock clit and sucked it.

"Fuck fuck fuck Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh god oh god…stop…NO! Don't ever fucking stop!" She was writhing desperately against me and I could now feel her juices running down my neck and over my collarbone.

Her movements were straining my wrists so I reluctantly released her clit and guided her up and over my head. She was barely holding herself up on her hands and knees as I wiggled out from under her.

I stood at the edge of the bed, taking in the sight of her slippery thighs as her cum continued to dribble out of her, her tight ass beckoning to me. I was at full attention again and ready to fuck her so I grabbed a condom from my nightstand and rolled it on.

I put one knee on the bed behind her and leaned over to kiss her ass cheek. I pulled back and swung my hand forward. The satisfying 'smack' sound making my dick tingle as she yelled out and tried to crawl forward.

I grabbed her hips to stop her. "Bad girl…trying to crawl away from me." I smacked her again on the other side and this time she moaned as she arched her back, pushing her ass back towards me. I chuckled. "Much better. Tell me you like it Alice…"

Her head nodded limply between her shoulders. I smacked her again.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes…" she panted.

I gave her another one just because I could.


	8. Match

Ch 8-

~Match~

I stretched my body out along her back, reaching down for her hands; I pulled her upright against me, her hot sweaty back pressing against my equally sweaty chest. I walked us forward on our knees towards the headboard, my hardness slipping between her thighs as we moved.

"Grab the headboard," I whispered into her ear before I bit down on the nape of her neck. She complied with shaky hands as I lifted my right foot up and placed it flat on the bed. I then raised her right leg and laid it over the top of my thigh. The tip of my cock was just barely touching her, straining and pleading with me to just ram into her.

I reached between her parted legs and ran my fingers through her sopping lips, giving her clit a quick pinch that brought a gasp from her. I trailed my fingers all the way back to her puckered hole, spreading her wetness around.

"Tell me munchkin…has anyone popped your ass cherry yet?" I crooned into her ear as I nibbled on it while rubbing small circles over her back hole.

She immediately tensed up, her tight little ass cheeks clenching down on my fingers, as she rapidly shook her head.

"Relax darlin', I won't force you. Although, it really is a shame because I truly love fucking a tight ass," I admitted as I pushed the tip of my index finger just inside her.

"J-Jasper," she whimpered.

"Tell me…I know it stings slightly, but listen to the rest of your body. Are your nipples even harder?" I pushed my finger in further and she nodded.

"Is your pussy pulsing?" I slowly withdrew it as she sighed.

"Doesn't the idea of me taking your ass thrill you?" I pushed my finger back in all the way as I felt her relax and open to me, a mewling whimper falling from her lips.

"Oh fuck Alice…you're so tight around my finger…I can just imagine how good you'd feel around my dick!" I plied her with dirty words as I nipped and sucked over her neck and shoulders. I gently worked my single finger in and out of her, allowing my free hand to come around her and roll her cum covered nipples between my fingers.

Soon she was rocking back into my hand, my dick barely slipping between her folds each time she pushed back against me. I decided to add a second finger and she took it like a champ as her murmurings got louder. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the headboard tightly.

I moved my hand away from her tits to line my dick up with her now free flowing pussy. It was little awkward on my wrist, but I managed to push my dick deep inside her and keep fingering her ass. Once I was seated all the way inside her, I reached back up and pulled and twisted her nipples, causing her to release her second orgasm all over my pole.

Her screams were loud and satisfying even if I couldn't understand a single word she was saying.

I desperately wanted to pull out of her messy cunt and work my dick into her ass inch by tight inch. But I knew it was going to take more than a little bit of fingering to get her ready for my behemoth cock, especially for her first time. She was also barely holding herself upright at this point.

So I decided she could ride me. There would be no missionary tonight. She wanted a taste of my world, she was going to get it.

I pulled out of her, both of us groaning at the loss of connection. I moved her back away from the headboard as I took her place, leaning my back against the pillows.

"Climb on up here and lower that wet pussy back down on me…I want you to ride me darlin', so I can watch those tits bounce," I instructed her.

As she slid down over me, I went even deeper than before, her inner walls squeezing and releasing me as I held her hips and helped guide her up and down. It felt so goddamn good and I could feel the beginning coils of my orgasm building.

"Oh Jasper, this is so amazing. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I can't believe I tried shutting this out. We're going to be sooo good together and for each other," she gasped out as she leaned in to kiss me, but I had frozen.

What the fuck did she just say?

I gripped her hips forcefully to still her movements. "Alice…I think you've got this all wrong," I said as I felt the first twinges of a panic attack coming on.

She blinked at me as she sat back up, her arms rising to cover her tits. "Oh. I was sure…well, I thought that if I was willing to try your way, you would stay. With me…" she whispered the last as her eyes became watery.

"There is no us, this is just a fuck. A fuck that you asked for darlin'," I said coldly. I couldn't handle this right now. I thought she understood.

CRACK

My head rocked to the side as her open palm connected with my cheek. Her warmth was suddenly gone from my body and when I shook my head and opened my eyes, she was stomping around my room grabbing her clothes.

"Alice…"

She stopped and turned an icy glare on me. "Don't you DARE 'Alice' me mister! You are a fucking asshole Jasper Whitlock and I hope you rot in hell!" she screeched at me as she stormed out of the room.

A minute later I heard the front door slam.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I slammed my fists down into the mattress.

Way to go Whitlock, you just added another one to your 'used & abused' list.

I yanked the condom off my now deflated cock and made my way to the bathroom. I showered quickly and threw on some old jeans and a 100 Monkeys t-shirt before going to the kitchen for a beer.

I didn't sleep that night. I worked my way through the rest of the Shiners as I got all my shit packed. At 8:00 I called Sam and asked him for a lift to the airport.

When he arrived, he didn't say anything after taking in my appearance. I handed over the keys to the beast and told him to do whatever he wanted with it.

He pulled up to the curb at the passenger drop off area and I moved to get out, muttering a "thanks" to him.

"Listen J…you take care. Don't lose yourself out there." He patted my shoulder and I exited with a wave to him.

I collected my ticket from the check in counter, made my way through security, grabbed a coffee and made it to my gate just as they started boarding. I hung back until everyone else was on before making my way over to the agent.

In my seat, my buckle fastened, I closed my eyes as Sam's final words played over and over again.

Arizona here I come…don't let me get lost.


	9. Restless Memories

Ch 9-

~Restless Memories~

But what is happiness except the simple harmony between a man and the life he leads?

~Albert Camus~

EPOV

I couldn't handle the walls of my apartment any longer.

I still had an hour before he was due to land but I didn't care, I was headed to the airport. I was actually excited to see him and now that he was almost here, I was realizing how much I'd missed him the last couple of years.

He was the only person that I didn't have to pretend around, he'd always liked me just for me. It was what I respected most about him.

Poor kid had had it rough. It had never sat well with me how his parents blatantly doted on Kate, giving her everything she ever asked for while Jasper was forgotten and ignored. I think he was about thirteen when I was old enough to finally see how he was treated and the effect it was having on him.

His eyes had lost their sparkle. His smile had faded. His voice had grown quiet, if he spoke at all.

When he turned fourteen, I decided it was time to get him out, encourage him to 'live a little.' I figured the grad night party was the perfect opportunity.

Was it a good idea to give him a beer and pass him the joint? Probably not, but the kid needed to relax so he could enjoy the night. To be honest, I often forgot how much younger he was because he acted much older and had been early to hit puberty—at fourteen he could easily have passed for seventeen or eighteen.

He handled the whole experience with Claire like a natural. She'd been making eyes at him all night and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would make a move on him. I'd heard the rumors about her, knew what kind of girl she was…and what she could potentially be carrying.

I didn't want him being taken advantage of in his intoxicated state. Didn't want him to end up going all the way without being protected and I knew he wasn't carrying condoms. Also, if he couldn't perform, I wasn't going to let the little slut mock him.

His eyes had been cutting over to her throughout the night as well, and when they started exchanging smiles, I knew it was time to step in. If I was the instigator, I could control the situation. She would agree because of the kinky aspect of it, he was too fucked up to care if I was there.

I figured it was my job to make sure his first time was memorable, not a disaster as mine had been.

Jane.

Jane and Makenna.

Jane, Makenna and lots of drugs…

I was twelve when Alec was my best friend. Jane was his older sister by two years…and I never should have gone there.

It was summer and my parents had gone away for their annual European vacation. I was left at home, staying with Alec and his family, because of the college summer program they put me in.

Alec always crashed early while I hardly slept…too many things running through my mind, equations, philosophies, analyzing books I'd read…shutting my brain off for sleep was nearly impossible. After tossing and turning for an hour, I decided to head down to the kitchen for a snack and to continue reading The Stranger.

I slipped across the hall and used the bathroom. As quietly as I could, I started down the hall towards the stairs, but paused when I heard a weird moan come from Jane's room. Not sure if I'd actually heard the sound, I stood outside her door, listening until I heard it again, this time followed by a whimper.

Worried that she was ill, I tapped lightly on the door. The only answer was another moan so I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I was hit the scent of something skunky and was sure she was in there vomiting so I walked into the room.

The bedside table had some funny looking glass bowl with a long neck sitting next to a mirror with white powder on it. There were also some nondescript pills spilled across the table.

Yet another moan pulled my eyes to the bed where they feasted on every puberty struck male's biggest dream. Jane was sprawled out on her back, her long blonde hair spilling across the covers, her naked breasts on full display. Between her legs was Makenna, her best friend. Her short black hair left her back bare, as well as her round ass which was perched on her heels.

It took me a minute to realize just what I was witnessing…

As Makenna's head moved between Jane's legs, Jane's moans became louder until she reached one hand down and threaded it through Makenna's short locks while her other hand found purchase on her own breast. She pulled Makenna's face against her and kneaded her breasts and pulled on her nipples.

This was better than any of the lingerie catalogues my mom left lying around the house and my cock had soon made his presence known within the confines of my pajama pants, a feeling I'd only recently become familiar with.

I couldn't walk out at that point, even if I'd wanted to, because I had made some noise which alerted them to my presence, well, Jane's at least. Her eyes snapped over to me just as her orgasm hit her. She kept her eyes locked on mine as she rode her wave of ecstasy, her mouth slightly parted as she gasped and then squealed.

As her body calmed, Makenna sat back on her heels. Jane giggled and told her to look behind her. She turned slowly, her boobs coming into view. They were like ski slopes, full and round on the bottom, the tops sloping down to pert points tipped with very erect red nipples. I could just make out what appeared to be bite marks across the otherwise pale flesh.

She licked Jane's juices from her lips before pursing them tightly as her eyes narrowed at me. "What do you want, little boy?" she hissed at me.

I was suddenly terrified and embarrassed by how turned on the whole situation was making me.  
"I um, heard a noise, and um, thought Jane was sick…" I started rambling, but stopped when they both started laughing.

As Makenna crawled towards me, Jane walked along beside her, petting her hair. When they had covered the short distance, Makenna knelt before me as Jane circled me slowly.

"You know Edward, I've been noticing how much of a man you're becoming," she purred into my ear, her lips ghosting along my neck. "I wonder if you're unseen parts are keeping up with rest of you," she giggled as her hand reached down and palmed my hardness. I whimpered as her eyes widened. "Fuck! How old are you again Edward?"

"Uh…twelve…but I'll be thirteen in a couple of weeks…on the 20th…"

While Jane had me distracted, Makenna was tugging down my pajama pants, my bulge even more prominent now in just my briefs, which were soon pulled down as well. We were all silent as they stared at my now exposed erect cock. My heart was beating rapidly already, but when Makenna leaned forward and ran her tongue over the head I thought my heart was going to burst through my chest.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

"Edward, have you been with a girl before?" Jane asked as her hands played in my newly acquired bronze curls. I shook my head 'no.' "Mmmm…do you want to be?" she crooned as her hand wrapped around the base. She ran her hand up and down my shaft once and then removed it…much to my disappointment.

I nodded dumbly. Who in their right mind would say no to the opportunity being presented?  
She snickered and walked over to her night stand. She came back with a glass of what looked like water. "Here Edward, take this," she said as she dropped a tablet into my hand and handed me the glass. "It'll help relieve the discomfort of your first time," she encouraged me.

Assuming the pill was an ibuprofen or something similar, I popped it into my mouth followed by a big swig from the glass. "What is that?" I was sputtering as my throat erupted into flames.

"Oh…just Everclear…" Makenna chirped as her mouth descended down my cock unexpectedly.

I clenched my eyes at the incredible sensation. I felt my shirt being lifted up and over my head as my legs were shuffled around to remove my pants and briefs. The cool air hitting every part of my body, except my cock which was enveloped in moist heat, let me know that I was now as naked as they were.

Afraid to wake up from my dream…and it had to be a dream because of the way I was feeling fuzzy around the edges…I kept my eyes closed and just gave myself over to their ministrations.

I heard a click, followed by a bubbling sound. Then fingers were gripping the back of my neck as my head was guided to a pair of lips…Jane's, I assumed, as Makenna's mouth had not released me yet. I opened willingly to the assault on my mouth and it was soon filled with smoke. I tried to cough, to blow it out, but Jane kept her lips pressed firmly over mine forcing me to inhale.

Desperate for air, my eyes flew open and I shoved at Jane until she stepped back and I was able to exhale. My eyes were watering as I tried to focus on her, but she was all blurry and seemed to be swaying as she stood there with a smug grin.

I blinked and she was gone.

Makenna was now sliding over my cock at a rapid pace and my stomach was getting tingly. Hands were moving up the back of my thighs, curling to the inside and pressing, encouraging me to widen my stance. As soon as I did, I felt warm breath on the backside of my balls just before a wet tongue started lapping at them. When she sucked one into her mouth, I exploded into Makenna's mouth.

I was shaking and breathless as they released me and I dropped to my knees. My head was throbbing and the room was spinning so I crawled over to the bed and pulled myself up onto it, flopping onto my back with my arms thrown out above me.

I carefully lifted my head to see what the girls were doing. They were sharing an open mouthed kiss, their breasts pressed tightly against each other and I could see my thick white jizz being passed between them. The sight was quickly bringing my erection back to life and I moaned.  
They both turned to me with devious looks adorning their faces as they moved towards me.  
Crawling onto the bed, Jane straddled my lap, hovering over me on her knees. Makenna positioned herself just above my head.

"Time to pop that cherry Edward. Are you ready to become a man?" Jane queried as she stroked my cock with both hands.


	10. Innocence Lost

Ch 10-

~Innocence Lost~

At the same time, Makenna moved forward so that her pussy was just above my face. She plucked at my nipples as she added, "It's also time for you to repay the favor. Show me what that tongue can do." She dropped down onto my mouth and I instinctively started lapping at her tangy lips. She hissed and started grinding against my face.

When Jane lowered her pussy over my dick, I cried out into Makenna's sex.

I don't know how long we worked each other's bodies over. When I came to, the sky was just starting to lighten and I hurt everywhere, my head being the worst. A wave of nausea hit me and I sat up to head to the bathroom, taking one last look at the nude girls curled up in each other's arms on the bed.

Behind the safety of the locked door, I leaned over the toilet and vomited profusely as my body tried to rid itself of all the intoxicants from the night. When I had nothing left in me, I rose on shaky legs, turned on the shower and stood before the sink as the water warmed. After rinsing my mouth and brushing my teeth, I carefully sipped some water as I looked at myself in the mirror wondering if anyone would be able to tell that at twelve years old, I was no longer a virgin.

Elation.

Shame.

Fear.

Anger.

All manner of emotions coursed through me as bits of the night came back to me. With my head a little clearer now, I realized they had given me alcohol and drugs and then used me. By the time they'd claimed my virginity, I'd been unable to resist in my messed up state. I'd been raped pure and simple.

I slipped into the shower and crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap.

What would Alec say? What would our parents think? How could I face Jane and Makenna again? Would they expect to do this again? Would I want to?

This last thought had me replaying the sensations my body had felt as it was touched with multiple hands and two mouths and tongues. To my horror, my cock was now waving at me from between my bent legs and I couldn't stop myself from gripping it and pumping it until I shot my cum under the hot spray of water.

Gasping as I squeezed the remains of my orgasm from my dick, I realized I was a sexual deviant. I knew if they approached me again, I wouldn't be able to say no. I also knew that I would not be telling a soul about this night, not even my best friend.

They did approach me.

Twice more over the next week, Jane came and got me from Alec's room after he was asleep. In three encounters, they had both sucked me off. I'd fucked them in both of their holes. I'd watched them eat my cum out of and off of each other.

Exactly one week after that first night, I woke up to a shrill screaming. Alec and I were bleary eyed as we scrambled from our beds and rushed into the hall. We found his mom in Jane's room having a hysterical breakdown at the sight of the girls.

Cold to the touch. Blue lips. Drug paraphernalia all over the room. They were naked and tied to Jane's headboard by silk scarves…around their throats. Their hands rested against the others sex.

I would later discover that they had ventured into the realm of breath play and that it had cost them their lives.

My parents had to cut their vacation short to come back for me so that Alec and Jane's parents could deal with the aftermath. Word quickly spread in our small town of how they had died.

They would only be remembered as the kinky lesbians who'd overdosed right under the noses of Jane's parents.

It didn't take long before the whispers, stares and discriminating comments forced them to sell their house, pack up their belongings, and Alec, and move away to start a new life.

I'd lost my best friend. The one person that I'd really cared about up to that point in my life was just suddenly…gone. I came to the bitter conclusion that attachment was bullshit. That if you allowed yourself to become attached to someone, all it would get you in the end was hurt and abandoned.

To hide what I'd become, I threw myself into my studies more than ever and tried to forget. As time moved forward and the hormones raged, I found I could only get myself off when I allowed the memories of my time with the girls to invade my conscious in the wee hours of the night.

Any attempts to jack off to catalogues or the internet porn I'd begun perusing were in vain. That was until I got creative with my search engine and found free sites that granted me views of the less tame sexual world: orgies, BDSM, voyeurism, exhibitionism… the possibilities were endless. The deeper I delved, the more addicted I became as my orgasms erupted with more intensity.


	11. Together Again

Ch 11-

~Together Again~

I pulled into a parking space and let out an exasperated sigh. Why was I taking this walk down memory lane now? Did I really want to analyze what a sick fuck I had become? For over a decade I'd been fine with the premise of 'the body wants what it wants.'

I collected my things, stepped out of the car, armed it and headed into the airport, my feet carrying me to the arrival gate as my mind continued its convoluted meanderings.

Since accepting who I was and what made me tick, I'd tapped countless pussies. I'd even given in and tried sex with another man…once was enough to know that at least that wasn't my thing. When I'd pulled Jasper into my world, I'd found another whole level of satisfaction.

Was it because I wasn't alone in my deviancy anymore?

Was I more 'normal' because someone else was part of my secret? Though not even Jasper knew my real secret…the only people that knew that, had died.

"Edward!"

My head snapped up at the familiar southern voice. Wow, he looked like shit; I couldn't wait to hear why. I felt my face contort into a huge smile as I took him in. He'd gotten taller and his hair was longer. His face had thinned out, become more angular, but those baby blues still sparkled faintly, brightening as his smile spread.

"Hey Junior!" I ribbed him as I enveloped him in a man hug.

"Dude…please! Don't even start with the 'Junior' bit…we both know that's beatin' a dead horse!" he laughed.

I joined him, letting out a carefree laugh, surprised how much calmer I felt just being in his presence. The shadows of the last hour were quickly receding back into the depths of my memory banks.

"Fine. Jasper. You look like hell, but it's really great to see you! I take it you had quite a farewell celebration last night?" I asked after chiding him over his name.

"Wish I could say I did. It started off pretty fantastic before everything went to hell in a hand basket," he admitted as he swiped a hand across his haggard looking face.

"I sense a story. Are you hungry? There's a great little diner around the corner from my house that we can grab a late brunch at before we get you settled in at my place," I offered.

"Food and lots of coffee sounds great," he chuckled.

His bags came up on the conveyor belt shortly thereafter. I helped him retrieve them and we headed to my car. He was asleep before we'd cleared the parking attendant. I left him to nap for the short drive.

About forty-five minutes later, a cute young waitress was setting our heaped up plates in front of us and pouring Jasper his third cup of coffee. As we dug in he filled me in on his night. I was a little shocked when he told me about this Alice girl.

His admission that he had dreams for a normal relationship had me questioning what I'd brought him here to do. But as he continued, explaining how she had scoffed at him and berated him for his darker needs, I relaxed, once again confident in my decision.

I couldn't control the laugh that I barked out when he told me about her nerve at thinking she could win him over at the last minute by 'trying it his way,' followed by his reply and her feisty smack. She sounded interesting, not game material at all, but intriguing none the less.

I watched as he used his last corner of toast to wipe up the little bit of runny egg still on his plate and swallow down the last of his coffee. He leaned back and gave his stomach a satisfied pat as he grinned at me lazily.

"That was just what I needed Edward, thanks! Now maybe you can lead me to a bed…I think I could sleep for about two days right now," he yawned widely.

"Sure thing Jasper, the apartment is only five minutes from here. Think you can make it?" I teased.

He yawned again and nodded. "Hmmm, I think I can hold out that long."

I paid the bill and we hurried back to the apartment. He started to grab a bag and I stopped him. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's get you into the guest room and I'll come back for these."  
Once we were inside, I showed him to his room and where the bathroom was, which he took advantage of. I followed him back to his room, perching against the doorframe as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.

"So, Jasper, I've checked out the ads and I think I found the perfect place for you. It's about three blocks from the campus, so if you don't mind walking, it'll buy you some time on getting a car," I started explaining.

"Go on," he grunted.

"It's a duplex. I did a drive by and didn't see any cars next door so I'm not sure what your neighbor might be like, but the yard looked nice. The rent is also pretty cheap for around here," I added.

"Sounds like we've got a winner then," he said appreciatively.

I clapped my hands together. "Great. I'll leave you to sleep then. I'll give the landlord a call and get you set up. We'll just plan on taking it easy for the rest of the weekend, and then on Monday you can drive with me over to the campus, get your paperwork taken care of and borrow the car to start moving in. I've got enough to cover getting you set up with the basics. I'll just loan you my card so you can hit Wal-Mart or Target and maybe the thrift stores for anything else you might need, which shouldn't be too much as the place is also partially furnished," I rambled.

"Sounds good," he managed before his soft snores filled the room.

I shook my head, laughing softly to myself as I left to get his bags. I could handle the first week of class by myself. I'd give him a week to get situated before I sprung him on our wallflower.


	12. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics belong to Paula Cole

Ch 12 -

~ Frustrations~

BPOV

I couldn't believe the week I'd had.

It wasn't enough that it had been a good six months since my lady parts had seen any action other than my hand or the shower head. My own fault really, since I didn't believe in casual sex. Let me amend that, I was raised with the belief that casual sex was not acceptable.

If this dry spell lasted any longer, however, I was going to start rethinking that belief. I was a young, vivacious and curious woman with needs for crying out loud.

It wasn't enough that two weeks ago I had walked into the first day of my Sexual Taboos: Fact or Myth course to find that the professor I had expected, Dr. Gerandy, had apparently had a heart attack and was being replaced with Dr. Edward Cullen, who promptly belittled me in front of the entire class when I showed up a minute late.

It had been my first class of my first semester at a new school. I had just transferred down from Washington having completed my AA degree requirements at the community college in Port Angeles.

It had been a compromise with my doting parents.

I would take care of the basics close to home and then I could move for my junior and senior years to whichever school I wanted. I think they were just trying to keep me under their sheltering wings as long as possible.

Since I was an upperclassman, I was allowed to live off campus. My parents, Charlie and Renee, had mixed feelings about this. The cop side of Charlie didn't like me living on my own, but he also knew the statistics, and that it was more likely for something to happen to me ON campus than off. The teacher side of Renee was all for me having a quiet place to study. She also understood the need for me to start growing up, gaining my independence.

In the end, with Renee's help, I convinced my dad to let me, or should I say support me, with a small duplex not far from campus. When it came down to it, I was legally an adult, having just turned twenty-one at the start of the school year. Luckily, I had not had to play that card with Charlie. They raised me to show respect to others in order to get it back. I was well loved and happy, just a little overprotected.

I had no siblings, not for their lack of trying. It just wasn't in the cards and as a result I was always under their watchful eye. Friends were hard to come by as Charlie seemed to scare everyone off because no one was good enough for his little girl. So, as 'normal' as my upbringing was, it was rather lonely most of the time.

It's just what I became used to. I kept to myself and minded my own business. So being called out in front of the entire classroom of strangers, knowing all those eyes were on me, made me very uncomfortable. I'd quickly moved up the stairs to a seat that was out of the way.

As quietly as possible, I'd pulled out my supplies, setting them up on my desk as he asked for my name and permission to continue. I'd managed a mumbled "Sw-Swan. Bella Swan. Um, sorry, yes please…continue," as I stared down, trying to hide my horror.

As Dr. Cullen resumed his speech, I was once again placed under the verbal attack of his taunting. Burning up in embarrassment, I'd quickly secured my hair up on my neck to try to cool down. I chanced peeking up at him from under my eyes as he spoke.

Despite his arrogance, I couldn't deny that I was feeling an attraction of some sort to him, as if I were being drawn to him.

Sadly, that pull did not seem to fade. It was just as strong when I returned for the Wednesday and Friday sessions as well. It had taken every bit of focus I could muster to concentrate on my note taking. Thank god for my tape recorder…and my vibrator. Trust me, both were being well used this week.

What was it about Dr. Cullen?

Young. Intelligent. Sex on legs. Completely off limits. If only someone could explain that to the tactless females in the class that had shown up for each class wearing progressively fewer clothes. Of course, I wasn't really one to judge given that my nightly study sessions were including sordid fantasies of all the ways I'd like to have Dr. Cullen 'teach' me in that stern tone of voice.

I'd resisted Monday night, determined to dive into this semester with my whole heart and mind to keep my grades impeccable. After Wednesday's class however, my determination wavered.

Dr. Cullen's class was the only one I had on this day so I found myself with free time on my hands once all my homework was done. I fixed myself a salad and some garlic bread and wasted a couple of hours flipping through the channels. Everything I landed on seemed to be sex related…or I was reading between the lines because it was so heavy on my mind.

At about 7:00 I turned the TV off and decided to take a shower. I stripped down in front of my bedroom window, tossing my clothes in the hamper before crossing over to the bathroom. I turned the knobs to get the water going and then flipped on the radio, adjusting the frequency to get my favorite 80's station to come in clearer. That done, I reached in the drawer to grab a hair tie to pull my locks up off my neck and back. My hand knocked against something firm and I looked down, suddenly remembering I had tucked my Passionate Mood vibe and bottle of lube in here 'for emergencies.'

I think this constituted an emergency.

Grabbing the vibe and lube, I stepped into the shower and set my props down on the shelf. I rinsed my body off, soaping quickly with my favorite raspberry soap from Bath & Body Works, as I hummed along to the tunes coming from the radio. Feeling sufficiently clean, I turned the water down to a soft spray and retrieved my Mood, dousing it liberally with the waterproof lube.

I sat down on the built in bench seat and brought one foot up to rest on the edge before turning on the toy. I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes as I traced the silky blue silicon around my nipples, feeling them tighten and pucker under the onslaught. As I slowly drew the vibe down my stomach, the bathroom filled with the erotic opening beats of Paula Cole's Feelin' Love.

I groaned as I circled my clit with the opening line… You make me feel like a sticky pistil, Leaning into her stamen.

I continued to tease myself, circling around but not allowing the toy to connect with my now aching nub as the next few lines floated around the steamy room. In time with the music, I finally pushed the toy roughly into me as Paula crooned out her Damn skippy baby.

I set a rhythm of pulsing the vibe in and out that matched the steady thump and throb of the song. I brought my free hand up to pluck my hardened peaks as I worked the toy deeper until I had it fully seated all the way inside of me. The girth of the toy filling me deliciously as the extra arm pressed against my clit. I let my foot drop to the floor of the shower as I shifted forward, trapping the vibrator inside of me with the seat. I squeezed my legs together, bringing both hands to my nipples which were now on fire, and started rocking my hips as I pinched and twisted my nips.

The whole time my eyes stayed closed as I envisioned Dr. Cullen in his pretentious wool suit paired with a blood red tie that had driven me mad in class today. As I recalled looking up to the front of the room to find him watching me, the heat flooding my cheeks at the intensity of his eyes on me, and finally, his damnable smirk…my body exploded intensely.

The last strains of the song played out as my breathing leveled out. My legs were shaking and the vibe was still pulsing away within me, causing me to ride out my orgasm until I couldn't take it anymore and I quickly pulled it out. On trembling legs, I stood and rinsed the toy and stepped out, lying the vibe on a clean hand towel to dry.

I climbed into my soft sheets, pulling them up to caress my naked body. I was suddenly very sleepy and drifted off to a deep slumber with inappropriate musings of a certain professor.

Unfortunately, giving into my wanton lust had done nothing to quell my fixation, for I awoke the next morning with him still on my mind.


	13. Group Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics belong to The Divinyl's

Ch 13-

~ Group Project~

Because I'm me, and things never seem to be simple with me, my frustrations only grew along with my vivid imagination during the second week of class…with the arrival of the new TA.

A senior who had just transferred from Texas A&M, Jasper Whitlock was tall, tanned and easy going. He always had a friendly smile on his face which made his baby blues twinkle. And the accent? Yeah, kill me now.

My frustration level finally became too much when Dr. Cullen gave us our first group assignment in class today. Per his instructions, we were to pair up in groups of two and would randomly be assigned a "taboo" to research in depth. We would have the entire semester to work on the project and would present our findings for our final grade.

Being the wallflower that I am, I sat there quietly as my classmates quickly paired up around me. As partners were chosen, they moved to the front of the room where Dr. Cullen wrote down their names and assigned their topics. There were giggles and gasps along with shrugging shoulders and quiet acceptance as each team received their task and departed.

I had laid my head down on my desk to wait and see who would be left needing a partner.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen's silky voice caused me to look up. To my astonishment, everyone was gone. I was the lone student remaining. Typical.

"Yes, Sir," my voice wavered.

"Please come forward to the podium," he said in a clipped tone.

I gathered my books, tucking them into my messenger bag, before cautiously moving down the steps towards the front. In true Bella fashion, I managed to miss the edge of the bottom step and felt myself sprawling forward.

Instead of colliding with the floor, I felt my body enveloped in a pair of strong, muscled arms.  
"Whoa! Easy there l'il lady," drawled Jasper.

I unclenched my eyes and looked up into his face, finding him almost close enough to kiss. I glanced at his lips before looking into his eyes which darkened to a sapphire blue as we stood there. I was frozen and couldn't seem to get any air to move in or out of my lungs.

"Mr. Whitlock, I do believe you have saved your damsel from certain embarrassment on my floor. You may release her, and let her stand on her own now," snapped Dr. Cullen.

As soon as he let me go, I sucked in a deep breath, grateful for the air, yet immediately missing the feel of his arms around me. It did not go unnoticed by me that my nipples had pebbled, and there was dampness in my panties.

"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper chuckled as his eyes roved over me. Could he sense the rush of arousal he had caused in me?

"No. No apologies needed. Um, thank you for, you know, not letting me fall on my face," I rambled out, feeling completely illiterate. He grinned at me, the left side of his mouth quirked up a little higher than the right, and his left eyebrow followed suit. Definitely going to need to change the panties.

"Well, it's all fine and good now. He saved you; you've thanked him. I have a meeting to get to, so if you'll both step over here so we can finish up?" Dr. Cullen's demeanor showed his annoyance.

"After you, darlin'," said Jasper as he extended his arm, indicating for me to go ahead.

Dr. Cullen was shuffling through some papers, and he kept his eyes focused on them as he addressed us. "I was told I would have an even number of students when I arrived. However, it seems one of the students dropped the class this morning, which leaves me in a bit of a conundrum," he paused. Shaking his head, he continued. "I could put you in with one of the other groups, but have found this project is most beneficial to the participants if the group is kept to two people. Therefore, here is what I propose," he finally looked up at both of us. "Mr. Whitlock, would you be amiable to stepping in as Ms. Swan's partner for the semester?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Cullen," he crooned.

Dr. Cullen tilted his head in my direction. "Ms. Swan, are you amiable as well?"

Inside I was doing a happy dance. This would be my chance to get to know Jasper better. Trust me, after discreetly watching him in class over the week, letting my mind wander with deliciously naughty fantasies that I furiously rubbed out of my system each night, I definitely wanted to know him better. I wanted to know them both better. Common sense told me that Jasper was the more realistic choice or would be, if he were a plausible choice. I knew better than to think that someone like me could attract the affections of someone like them.

"Absolutely," I said a little too enthusiastically. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me, as if he knew a secret.

"Very good. Due to the circumstances, instead of just assigning your topic, I will let you have your choice of what is remaining. Dominance and submission, Exhibitionism, Masturbation," he stopped and looked directly at us, his green eyes darkening slightly, "or Polygamy. Which topic do you fancy Ms. Swan?" His voice had deepened, become husky, almost as if he wanted to know if I was personally interested in any of the things he had just listed. Or perhaps it was my imagination.

I knew I was covered with a heated blush. With each taboo that had rolled off his lips, my skin had grown warmer. Standing between these two incredibly sexy men, I could feel the testosterone swirling around me. I was drowning in their inherent maleness.

A brief vision of the three of us, naked and writhing, sweating and groaning as we teased the pleasure from each other's bodies bombarded my brain. I shook my head slightly to try to clear it.

I needed to get laid. Soon.

I glanced over at Jasper. "Do you have a preference?" I squeaked out. Geez, I am so out of my league. Why am I trying to become a sexual therapist when I can't even discuss 'it' without turning red as a beet? Not to mention the fact of who was going to want to come to someone like me, someone who wasn't getting any, for advice on how to better their own sex lives?

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Nuh uh, darlin'… I'm just doin' this to help ya. I won't be gettin' a grade, so it's all you sweetheart."

I melted a little more at the terms of endearment. They don't mean anything; it's just his southern upbringing, I chastised myself.

I groaned. "Right. All me. Okay, well, honestly, the whole dominance and submission thing scares me and I'm sure the whole exhibitionism and masturbation topics aren't going to hold any mysterious secrets to be unlocked. I guess that leaves Polygamy?" I answered as I looked at Dr. Cullen. I thought I saw him cut his eyes towards Jasper as the corner of his mouth twitched.  
"That's fine, Ms. Swan," he said as he jotted it down on his notepad. Jasper and I exchanged phone numbers and a promise to contact each other this weekend to work out a research schedule. Dr. Cullen asked Jasper to stay for a moment as he had a question, and I was dismissed.

I left the room in a daze.

A lust induced daze.

Definitely rethinking the casual sex. It was Friday; maybe I'd hit one of the local bars tonight.

As I had no other classes for the rest of the day, I began walking the three blocks back to my duplex. I was at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green, when I noticed the tattoo parlor tucked back in the strip mall.

On a whim, I turned to the right and walked towards it with purpose. My hand was on the doorknob when I hesitated. What am I doing?

Flash of blue eyes and green eyes, supple lips, silky hair—auburn and dirty blonde. Nipples at attention again, clit throbbing, more juices flowing from my core into my already soaked panties.  
That's right. I'm going to walk through this door and have some kind of pain inflicted on my body in the desperate hope it will erase the need that has been building in my body all week.

A tiny bell rang as I walked through the door into the dimly lit lobby. The back part of the shop, where the work stations were, was brighter. The Divinyl's I Touch Myself was playing through the overhead speakers.

Not. Helping.

"Can I help you?" sneered a tall blonde woman from behind the counter.

I swallowed to wet my dry mouth. "I was thinking about maybe a small tattoo or maybe, um, a piercing?" I said meekly.

She looked me over and smirked. "Okay, Laura, which one is it going to be?"

"I'm sorry, Laura?" I asked.

"You know, Laura Ingalls? All innocent and sweet and long brown hair…"

I don't know if it was the stress of the week or what, but I lost it. Throwing my head back, I started laughing profusely. As abruptly as I'd started laughing, I stopped.

"You know what?" I said, glaring at the blond bombshell. "FUCK. YOU. How dare you? You don't know me! You certainly don't know what my life has been like or that in the last week alone my sexual frustration has skyrocketed off the charts! All thanks to my stupid professor and his damn TA. Sex incarnate is what they are, and I'm supposed to just go to class and take my notes and leave and pretend that I don't walk out of every fucking session aroused as all get out with ruined underwear!"

"Just..AHHHHHHHHHHHH…fuck my life!" I gave a resigned halfhearted laugh.

Blondie was looking at me. I mean, really looking at me like maybe she could see who I really was. She shook her head as she snickered.

"I like you. You've got balls, Ingalls! I'm Rosalie by the way," she said as she came around the corner to offer me her hand.

I grinned shyly, embarrassed by my outburst as I took her hand. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Swan. Now, what are you really doing here? If you don't mind me saying so, you just don't seem like the type to come into a joint like this."

Something about Rosalie made me just open up. I gave her a brief rundown of my history, telling her about my last failed relationship with Mike Newton and his useless inchworm dick… but at least it had been something other my fingers. Finally, concluding with my decision to come in here for some pain to override the desire.

When I stopped talking she was silent for several moments, considering every word I'd just vomited onto her. "Tell 'ya what. You've got a rockin' body; let me suggest a belly piercing for today. Call it 'instinct,' but I don't really think you're going to handle much more than that in one sitting, Swan. Afterward, I'm closing up shop and we are going for a mani/pedi and then out for a drink." She nodded her head as if to say 'and that's final.'

Who was I to disagree? I willingly handed my future, at least tonight's future, over to my new friend.


	14. The Bone

Ch 14-

~The Bone~

JPOV

The son of a bitch was right.

It had played out exactly like he'd said it would. So far.

When my cousin had called me and told me he was pulling strings to get a transfer processed immediately because my 'ass was moving to Phoenix to play wingman,' I'd laughed at him and told him he was bat shit crazy. You just don't uproot and pull out of college your senior year over a piece of ass, especially one you've never even seen.

Then he'd described her. Petite. Demure. Smart. Long wavy hair that looked like 'liquid chocolate.' Full breasts. A tight ass, usually shown off in skinny jeans. Obviously unaware of how she looked or affected those around her. Just our type… a wallflower.

The last descriptor, along with the picture he had sent me, reeled me in hook, line, and sinker. After all, even a wallflower needs some tender loving care. Right?

So here I was. In a strange town, knowing only Edward. Once again, I was alone and dependent on him.

As per Edward's plan, I'd ridden with him to drop him off and then borrowed his car for the day over the last week. Thanks to Wal-Mart and Target (and Edward's credit card) my small living space was now functional. I had sheets and towels, dishes and pans, cleaning supplies for the house as well as myself and food in the cupboards. The place was livable, but a far cry from being considered a home. You needed love to make a house a home, I could only hope that someday I would discover what a real home was.

In addition to getting my place set up, I'd been over to the school to get my schedule and books sorted. I met with each of my professors to collect the syllabuses and the first week's assignments, which I worked on during the evenings to be sure I would be on par with the rest of the class when I actually started attending sessions next week.

I'd also had a chance to become more familiar with the area and figure out how to get around. I had yet to meet, or even catch a glimpse of my neighbor however.

Monday morning rolled around and I headed towards the campus. I left early enough that I wouldn't feel rushed, but still ended up making it to the classroom after most of the students were already settled in their seats. My eyes began scanning the unknown faces the second I walked through the door, searching for one familiar face.

I'd zeroed in on her within a minute of walking into the classroom and found her watching me. I could feel the heat of her stare from across the room and was thankful I'd worn loose jeans because The Bone was waking and wanting to make his introductions. Her picture had not done her justice.

Seeing her in the flesh, right in front of me, she was even more enticing. Again, doubt wriggled in my grey matter over these games. She seemed so innocent as she sat there quietly, studiously taking her notes. I tried to act disinterested, but my eyes kept drifting back to her over the class period. The few times our eyes met, she would blush and quickly look back down at her desk. Her shyness got me every fucking time, right between the legs.

Surely she would scoff when we eventually approached her. She was too good for the likes of us and our bullshit.

Edward and I had gone to dinner that night, and I listened as Edward laid out his plan. He knew there were an uneven number of students, and he was pretty sure she would be left without a partner, which is where I would come in. He also knew he would give her a choice of topics, ones that would give us some insight into her preferences depending on her answer.

It had been late when he'd dropped me off at my new home. The unit was one of a quaint duplex with a large, shared backyard that was about three blocks from the campus. With a hard-on the size of Florida, thanks to my memories of the beauty I'd watched in class brought to the forefront of my mind by our dinner conversation, I'd stepped out into the backyard for a smoke, hoping I could will The Bone into submission so I could get to bed.

I'd just taken the last drag of my cigarette when I heard the moaning. Unable to restrain myself, I'd stepped up to the large picture window of my neighbor's unit. There were no curtains. No lights were on inside. Thinking I'd imagined it, I turned to leave and heard it again. I spun back around and put my face up against the glass, finally catching my first glimpse of my neighbor.

Holy shit…she was a goddess. Did I really need to continue with Edward's plan when I was living right next to door to this? Did I have the guts to tell him no and see what I could make of this on my own?

Traces of moonlight filtered into the room and danced across her naked form. She was sitting in the middle of her living room floor with her back to the window. She was leaning back on one elbow, her head dropped back, causing all that thick hair to pool on the ground behind her, eyes squeezed shut. Her rose colored nipples were hard and pointing towards the ceiling as her free hand was moving rapidly between her legs.

I knew I should leave; that it was wrong to stand here and watch her uninvited. But why the fuck was she doing this in her living room, with no curtains, if she didn't enjoy the idea of someone possibly seeing? I palmed my dick through my jeans and groaned.

What if she doesn't realize that I've moved in and she's no longer alone?

The southern gentleman in me almost won out as I once again turned to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks when she cried out, and I clearly heard my name fall from her lips in the throes of her orgasm.

Huh? How? It couldn't be a mistake, Jasper is NOT a common name…

Astonished, I looked back into the window. She was now sprawled out, spread eagle, on her living room floor, and though her eyes were still closed, I could see all of her face, and I knew it was her, it was Isabella.

And she was obviously not as shy and innocent as we'd thought. This one had a kinky side.

I gripped my dick harder through my jeans, grunting at the sensation. Her eyelashes fluttered as if she were about to open them. I didn't know if she'd heard me, but I stepped to the side of the glass, hoping I was hiding myself in the shadows. Cautiously, I peeked around the edge to watch her.

She was stretching her lithe body and a small smile played on her lips. Thinking how badly I wanted to run my tongue over those lips, hell, every part of her, I unzipped my jeans and quickly took The Bone in hand. I knew I needed to be quiet and that I had to make this fast if I wanted to continue to have her visual assistance, as she could move from the room at any time.

I swiped my hand over my leaking head, collecting the clear and sticky fluid to ease the pump of my grip. I started with a loose grip, just enough to coat myself in the liquid and tease my dick to an even harder state. With another pass over my slit, I tightened my grasp and stroked steadily, my eyes fixed on the nymph lying bare before me.

Finishing her stretch, her fingers found their way to her perky tits where she started fondling her nipples and squeezing her flesh. She suddenly sat up, moving to her hands and knees. She lowered her chest towards the carpet, her shapely ass jutting to the ceiling as she swayed back and forth, dragging her nipples against the rough fibers.

Fuck! The way she was teasing herself was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

This time when she moved, she sat on her butt with her back against her couch and she hitched her right leg up onto her coffee table. She pulled her left leg up into a bent position with her foot flat on the floor and then arched back, retrieving something off of the couch behind her.

Even in the dim moonlight, I could see her glistening folds, now pulled slightly apart by her position. I increased the speed of my hand and added a twisting motion on the downstroke, squeezing my eyes closed momentarily at how good it felt. When I opened them again, she was sucking on a dildo, the rubber phallus sliding past her lips until she'd almost taken the whole thing in and then slowly withdrawing it, only to repeat the process.

What I wouldn't give to have my dick replace that fake one.

Teasingly, tauntingly, almost as if she knew she had an audience, the dildo slipped from her lips and she moved it to her lower pink opening. I braced myself, expecting her to continue the slow in and out performance she'd given with her mouth. Instead she rammed the dildo all the way home in one push. I watched as she pulled it out slowly, her creaminess now visibly coating it, and slammed it back in causing her head to fall back on the couch.

She continued to use her free hand to play with her nipples as she thrust the dildo in and then teased it out…forcing me to alter my rhythm to match hers, aiding me in imagining it was The Bone frolicking in her slippery goo.

I could see the way her swollen lips were stretching to accommodate the dildo and could only imagine how tight her passage was. How good it was going to feel when I could finally sink into it. That was all it took for me to lose it as thick strings of cum squirted from my dick up onto my shirt. I didn't bother with looking down to see where my cum was spraying, I just kept my eyes on her as I continued to squeeze and stroke myself, ensuring every last bit was worked out of my dick.

Amazingly, her second orgasm washed over her, causing her to shake and tremble as she panted out a breathy 'oh yessss Dr. Cullen…just like that…'

Well fuck me like a bucking bronco…she was getting off to thoughts of both of us! Edward is going to shit himself when I tell him about this.

So much for blowing off the game and trying to find a relationship on my own, there was no backing out of Edward's plan now. We would make this young woman, that apparently wanted us both, this…wallflower, bloom, just like the good ol' days!

Quietly I slipped away, hurrying back into my place. I peeled my soiled shirt off and wiped the traces of my orgasm off of my stomach. I wriggled out of my jeans and boxers, catching my socks at the same time and tossed everything into the corner. Note to self: need a hamper.

I flipped on the small radio in my room and turned the volume up on the classic rock station I'd found before slipping into the tiny bathroom and starting the shower. I was soaping my body down when Young Lust came on. Not one to miss the irony of the song or to ignore the hint, I took my dick in my hand and yanked out another powerful orgasm as I replayed what I had just witnessed next door. The final chords of the Pink Floyd song echoing in the small chamber as my seed washed down the drain.


	15. Confessions

Ch 15-

~Confessions~

JPOV

As soon as I had a break between classes the next day, I hurried to Edward's office, hoping to catch him. His door was shut, so I knocked and waited patiently. I heard a muffled 'just a minute,' so I leaned against the wall, propping one foot back against it and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened and a flushed girl with dark hair walked out. She gave me a quick smile before she scurried off down the hall.

"She looked familiar, is she in your class?" I asked Edward as I moved into the office and closed the door behind me.

"Hmm, oh yes. That was Ms. Weber. We were just…discussing her homework," he said distractedly as he punched some keys on his keyboard.

I looked at him a little closer and noticed a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and that his chest seemed to be moving quickly. His buttons were skewed on his shirt, not something he would normally do as he was usually anal about his appearance. Then it clicked.

"Edward, did you just fuck your student?"

His eyes snapped up to mine and his hands stilled on the keyboard. "No."

I rolled my eyes, as I was sure he was being technical. "Fine, did you just partake in a sexual act with your student?" I rephrased sarcastically.

He smirked and shifted his eyes back to the document in front of him as he resumed typing. "Is there something I can help you with Jasper? I wasn't expecting to see you until class tomorrow," he countered, avoiding my question.

I plopped down in the chair in front of his desk, stretching my long legs out in front of me, crossing them at the ankles as I latched my hands behind my head. "I met my neighbor last night…well, I saw my neighbor last night. She put on one hell of a show in her living room," I teased.

"That's nice. Did you enjoy it?" he asked with a bored tone to his voice.

I let a huge grin wash over my face as I sat patiently, waiting for him to look up at me and give me his full attention. It took him about two minutes to realize I wasn't going to continue until he looked at me.

"Jasper," he said pointedly, his attention now on me.

"I enjoyed it very much thank you. Especially since the star attraction was none other than our Ms. Swan," I stated smugly.

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Are you telling me that your neighbor is the same Ms. Swan we are focusing on?" I nodded. "Are you also telling me that you witnessed her masturbating in her living room?" I nodded again, the grin getting bigger right along with a twitch in my jeans as flickers of the night before flashed through my mind.

A perplexed look crossed his face as he digested this information. "What the hell, Jasper? Why were you peeking through your neighbor's curtains?" he snapped at me.

I laughed. "I wasn't. I stepped out back for a smoke, heard a noise and went to investigate. She doesn't have any curtains Edward. She had herself on display, bare assed naked as she fingered herself. And guess what?" I was having too much fun with this, I was going to make him work for the details.

"What?" he huffed.

"When she had fingered that pretty little pussy to the point of cumming…she said MY name!" I exclaimed, slapping my thigh.

"Come again?" he gasped.

"Oh…she did…panting out YOUR name as she worked herself with a dildo," I relayed.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" he hissed sharply, his buried southern accent making a sudden reappearance in his shocked state.

"Nope!" I said, popping the P. "It would seem your plan is moving along nicely. The girl wants us. She's already fantasizing about it," I said cheekily.

He shook his head in disbelief before glancing at his watch. "Do you have a class anytime soon?"

"Not till this afternoon, why?"

He punched a few keys and flipped the switch on his computer. "Come on, I'm taking you to lunch. I want to hear every fucking detail," he demanded.

I stood up from my seat. "Sure thing cuz," I obliged as I followed him to the door. As he reached for the knob, I stopped him. "Oh…you might want to fix your buttons. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're fuckin' in yer office!" I said with a smirk as I grabbed the knob and threw the door open.

"Asshole," he chided me as he quickly adjusted his shirt and we left for an informative lunch, where I did indeed fill him in on every last detail of what I'd seen. He didn't ask and I didn't provide the details of my own involvement in last night's activities. We agreed that he would put the game in play on Friday, when he assigned the research project.

I couldn't wait for Friday to get here.

I spent that night, and every night thereafter, conveniently stepping out for a smoke and a show.


	16. Miss Innocent

Ch 16-

~Miss Innocent~

(picking up from Chapter 13: Who was I to disagree? I willingly handed my future, at least tonight's future, over to my new friend.)

BPOV

"So, does a belly piercing sound good to you?" Rose asked me.

I nodded tentatively, suddenly very nervous about what I came in here to do. "Is it going to hurt…a lot?" I whispered.

She chuckled. "Nah, it only stings for a second and then it's followed by a tugging sensation while I get the metal in. Not much worse than getting your ears pierced. Besides…I thought you were looking for a little pain?" She quirked her eyebrow at me playfully.

I hesitated, not sure if I could stomach this. "I haven't had my ears pierced. My dad didn't approve," I sighed, feeling completely inexperienced.

"Really?" I shook my head. "Oh…I know what will help," she chirped as she moved over to a small fridge in the corner of the lobby. She leaned over and reached in, when she turned back around she had a frosty glass bottle in her hand. "A shot of this will chase all your fears away!"

"Um," I bit my lip, "what is it?"

"Patron Silver…the best tequila around if you ask me." She winked.

"Oh well…if you say so. I've never…had any…um, alcohol…" I mumbled.

"Never?" she asked with a surprised look on her face. I shook my head. "How old are you Swan?"

"I just turned twenty-one in September. But I never really did the high school bad girl thing…my dad's a cop," I admitted.

"Well, then this is going to be an eye opening evening for you," she giggled. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm a professional and I'll make sure you have a good time without getting hurt," she assured me as she poured out two shots, handing me one of them.

I looked at the small glass in my hand and then up at Rose who was watching me expectantly. I gave her a grateful smile. "Bottoms up!" I laughed as I poured the cold liquid down my throat and immediately started coughing as it went from ice cold to liquid fire.

She slammed her shot and ran over to me, patting me on the back to help me get over my choking fit. "No worries Swan, happens to everyone their first time! Now, let me show you the jewelry while that gets in your system…" she trailed off as she grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the display case at the counter.

I started looking over the pieces but nothing was jumping out at me. If I was going to do this, I wanted something a little different, something special. I started giggling at the thought. Like a piece of metal hanging off my belly button would make me special!

"Geez Swan, you are a lightweight!" Rose chuckled next to me. I tried to glare at her but only managed to break out in another round of giggles. "See anything that suits your fancy?" she prodded, ignoring my giggles.

"Nuh-uh," I hiccupped as I shook my head. I was leaning over the counter when I lifted my head to try to focus on her. "I want something special," I pouted at her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before her face lit up in a smile. "I got it! Gimme just a sec!" she said excitedly as she ran off towards the back of the shop. She was back a couple of minutes later with a giddy look on her face, her hand closed in a fist.

"Show me what ya got Rose," I begged.

Slowly she opened her hand to reveal what she had chosen. I felt the smile take over my face as I started clapping. "It's perfect!" I squealed.

She smiled, pleased with herself, and grabbed my hand again. "Okay, let's do this so we can head out!" She led me to the backroom and helped me get up on a standard looking doctor's table. "Go ahead and lay back and roll your shirt up for me," she instructed as she moved around the room, gathering what she needed to pierce me.

I did as she asked, taking shallow breaths to calm myself as she moved about. I flinched when she rubbed the cold alcohol soaked cotton ball across my skin, my nerves coming back.

She picked up the needle and pinched my skin. "Ready, Swan?"

I shook my head.

She sighed and laid the offensive item back on the tray. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"I…just…are you sure it doesn't really hurt?" I whimpered. She gave me a soft smile and nodded. "How do you know?" I whispered.

She tugged her shirt up, showing me her pierced belly button. "Because I've had mine pierced, along with a few other places," she smirked.

"Oh. Um, where else are you pierced?" I asked, honestly curious.

"My nips and hood," she said nonchalantly as she straightened her top.

"Hood?" I asked, confused.

Her eyes widened slightly in disbelief at my ignorance. "Clitoral hood…ring any bells silly girl?" She laughed.

Now my eyes widened. The thought of sticking a needle anywhere near there caused me to shudder. And of course, I knew the term 'clitoral hood,' I just wasn't familiar with the 'slang' terms I guess.

I took another deep breath and steeled my resolve. "Okay, I'm as ready as I'm going to get. Please, just do it quick!"

She laughed as she patted my leg gently before picking the needle up once again. Her cool fingers gathered my skin together and I clenched my eyes, taking shallow breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. And then she stabbed me with that harpoon as I registered the sound of bells.

"MOTHERFUCK!" I screeched as my abdomen erupted in pain, causing me to instantly lose the nice buzz the Patron had given me. When the ringing in my ears stopped, I realized the room was filled with a bellowing laugh.

"Rosie what have I told you about torturing the customers?" said the behemoth childlike man in the doorway, childlike because of his features and his seemingly carefree nature. He had dark hair styled with natural soft curls. His eyes were shockingly blue against his dark hair and tanned skin. But the kicker to the deal sat on either side of his plump red lips…dimples. You couldn't look at that face and resist grinning.

Stepping away from me, she approached him and ran a finger down his chest. "Well, if you'd come help me out like I've asked on numerous occasions, I wouldn't have to rush with the customers."

"Ah babe," he grinned as he reached out and grabbed her hips, tugging her closer, "you know I'd help you in a heartbeat…if you had the right parts." His hand had moved between her legs and as he cupped her mound, he lifted her up off of her heels with a firm pressure. I was shocked by his boldness.

Without missing a beat, she crossed her arms under her boobs, lifting them up and together which resulted in a display of cleavage even I could appreciate. "Oh Em, I'm positive that if you let me take you for a ride, at the very least you would become bi…if not straight as a ruler…by the time I was finished with you," she purred seductively. She quickly threw her arms out, letting her boobs bounce. She wore a smug grin of satisfaction as his eyes followed their movement.

Their banter indicated they were friends. However, their physical intimacy said that they WERE the lovers their words were denying. It was like a train wreck…I couldn't NOT listen and watch the two of them as I tried to figure them out.

Finally, I just started laughing at their interaction which quickly turned into whimpers as the jostling of my belly reminded me of my fresh piercing.

The noise from me reminded them that they weren't alone and they both looked over at me as they stepped further away from each other.

The big guy moved towards me with his hand extended. "Emmett McCarty at your service miss," he said cockily. I smiled and shook his hand. "Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet ya Bella Swan," he grinned as his eyes cut down to my belly. "Pretty bird ya got there. Rosie did a fine job as usual!"

"Of course I did," said Rose aloofly. "Don't let his size scare you Swan, he's all teddy bear. Em and I go way back…like 'playing in the mud in nothing but our birthday suits' back," she laughed.

He groaned playfully. "Don't remind me! I think you may have been what scared me off of girls in the first place," he chuckled as he nudged her with his shoulder.

She gasped as she feigned being hurt by his statement, but I could still see the sparkle in her blue eyes and knew everything was good. That this is just the way they were together. It was pleasant and easily distracted me from the thoughts that had brought me through the door in the first place.

"So what's up Em? What brings you by on a Friday afternoon? Shouldn't you be readying the club for opening?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's where I'm headed after this. I just wanted to run an idea by you that I had…"

"Sure…you talk while I clean up and lock up. Swan and I are spending some girl time together today," she said as she moved around the room.

He waggled his eyebrows. "Girl time huh? Why Rosie, is there something you need to tell me?" he grinned.

"Geez Em, is it always about sex with you?" She sighed, then returned his grin. "You know I can enjoy a good taco just as much as a tasty sausage any day," she chirped as she blew him a kiss.

These two were a riot, even though I was surprised by what I think she had just admitted.

He laughed and then settled down to business. "I was thinking about doing an amateur night as a charity thing. Maybe have audience members come up and do a show. Instead of the tips going to the dancers, they'd go in a bucket. Whichever act gets the most in their bucket, gets $50 off the top for 'winning' and gets to choose which charity the remaining money goes to. What do you think?"

"You came up with that all on your own?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

He had the grace to look slightly abashed. "Well, Alec helped me…a little. I thought of the audience participation, he came up with the details," he admitted.

She laughed. "I love it Em, I think it sounds like a great idea. Hell, even I'd come dance for the cause! And I think the amateurs would loosen up and have more fun with it knowing it was for charity."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, really. It's a good idea. You and Alec work out the finer details and let me know when you want to do it…make up some flyers or shit, I'll let you advertise here in the shop."

"Aww Rosie…you're the best!" he squealed as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Okay, I need to go run pre-opening checks. Thanks for listening…and your offer to help! Oh, and it was a pleasure Bella…maybe I'll see ya around!" He waved at us both as he disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared ten minutes before. The room seemed bigger…and quieter…without his presence.

Looking at each other, Rose and I shook our heads and started giggling.

"He's something else," I said. "Not at all what I expected for a gay man."

"Are you saying you've never met a gay person Bella?" Rose asked with surprise. I shrugged and shook my head. "Stick with me kiddo, I'll show you the cleaner side of shady!"

I helped her close up shop and twenty minutes later we were being led to pedicure stations at her favorite shop. As our toes, and then our nails, were scrubbed, clipped, buffed and polished (blood red for her, jet black for me) she filled me in on herself and Emmett.


	17. Rosalie's Story

Ch 17-

~Rosalie's Story~

BPOV

Apparently they really had known each other since they were about two years old. They had grown up in Chicago together, attending the same schools, always the best of friends. Emmett had had a rough time coming to terms with his sexuality because of his parents. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for him, he had lost them both when their cruise ship met with some bad weather and went down in the Caribbean. He had been placed in foster care at the time and she had lost touch with him.

The upside was that he had become free to be who he wanted without their discrimination. He had also received a hefty inheritance when he reached legal age and was dismissed from the foster care system. He had eventually used part of the money to open Rattlesnakes, a gay and lesbian strip club, which he ran with the help of his partner, Alec, here in Phoenix.

Rose opened up further to tell me her story. In her senior year of high school, she had been accosted by a group of jocks behind the school that resulted not only in the loss of her virginity, but an unplanned pregnancy. When she'd gone to her parents, they'd treated her like she had asked for it and kicked her out.

Frightened and alone, she'd wandered the streets of Chicago until she ended up being taken in by a guy named Royce King. At first, he had been tender and gentle; assuring her he would take care of her…as long as she gave up the baby. She had agreed to his terms and allowed him to take her to a 'friend' of his to handle the abortion. The 'friend' had been nothing more than a back alley hack job that had left her insides nothing more than so much meat. He had gotten her addicted to painkillers during her recovery and it didn't take long after that before she met the real Royce.

The one that made her earn her way by providing entertainment for him and his friends. In his eyes it was a bonus that she could no longer get pregnant.

It had been about two years after the attack that she had bumped into Emmett at the laundromat. At first he hadn't recognized her because she had changed so much, but she had recognized him and had run to him, collapsing in his arms as she spilled her story to him. He had just happened to be in town meeting a supplier for his club.

He had instantly gone into big brother mode and taken her from the laundromat without a second thought. He'd had her stay with him at his hotel while he finished his business and then flown her home with him and gotten her cleaned up, offering her a job as a bartender in his club because it was the best he could do. Whether Royce ever noticed, or cared, that she'd gone missing, they didn't know.

She had eventually started dancing on the girl's only nights (uncomfortable performing when men were in the club, even if they were gay). Emmett always stood close by, making sure she was okay and did not get hassled in anyway.

He hadn't pushed her into the dancing. That had been her choice. She found herself again when she performed. She felt beautiful and appreciated and the tips she earned went into a savings account. Eventually she had enough to start up her tattoo parlor, with just a little extra help from Emmett as a silent partner.

She laughed as she explained that business was actually really starting to pick up and she was going to need to hire some help before too long. At the very least someone who could run the front counter while she did the hands on work with the customers.

I didn't say a lot as she spoke. I found myself in awe of their stories and what they had overcome to become the happy stable people I had met today.

"Well, I guess that's pretty much it in a nutshell," she laughed softly.

I tilted my head to look at her. "Rose are you…well, can I ask…" I huffed, not knowing how to word my question inoffensively.

"Swan, are you hitting on me?" she joked as my eyes bugged out. "Kidding babe, I'm bi…now."

She took on a more serious tone. "After the rape and Royce, well the idea of a man touching me didn't suit me as I'm sure you can imagine?" I nodded. "But I was still a woman, with wants and desires. And working in the club, watching the women that would take the stage, well you could say they caught my attention.

I actually got involved with one of the dancers, Chelsea, for a while. She was the one who taught me to dance and encouraged me. Eventually our intimate relationship ended, but we're still good friends. It's just been in the last year that I've been able to be with men again…though I haven't allowed any of them to get closer than a one night stand. I'm not ready for that yet," she whispered the last part.

On impulse I reached over and gave her a hug which she returned. When our moment was over, she pulled back, the confident Rose I'd come to know over the afternoon back in place.

"So tell me Swan, what's your favorite watering hole? Where are we going tonight?"

I grimaced. I hadn't been out since moving here so I didn't know any places we could go, but my curiosity was piqued. "Um, Rose, could we maybe go to Rattlesnakes? I don't really know any bars around here, and from the way you've talked about it and your experiences there, I think it might be fun…and safe."

Her eyes lit up at my suggestion. "Are you sure? It might be a little hard core for your innocent eyes!" she snickered.

"Hey…just because I'm innocent, doesn't mean I'm a prude! Besides, aren't you the one who said you'd show me the 'cleaner side of shady'?" I quipped back at her.

"Touché Swan. Sure, if you think you can handle it, we'll give it a go!"

We paid for our services and got back into Rose's car. We were quiet on the short ride over and before I knew it, we were walking through the doors of my first strip club. The cover fee was waived as a courtesy to Rose. We were seated at a table near the stage and provided with bottled water right away to hold us over until we decided what we wanted. There were a couple of scantily clad men and women swaying to the beat of the music up on the stage…more atmosphere than entertainment at this point.

I was looking around, appreciating the décor, which reminded me of a desert sunset done in oranges, purples and pinks. It should have been gaudy, especially with the various desert creatures staged around the room, but it wasn't…it was actually quite tasteful and relaxing.

Rose's voice pulled my gaze back to her, her words causing me to freeze.

"Okay Swan, I've shown you mine…time to show me yours."


	18. Firsts

Ch 18-

~Firsts~

BPOV

I had never discussed my darker fantasies, or where they had stemmed from, with anyone. The thought of doing so now brought me a moment of panic.

"There's not really anything to tell Rose," I hedged, trying to buy some time. "I told you at the shop, I've had a boyfriend with a small dick and now for some unknown reason, I'm lusting after my Professor and his TA."

The bitch brow she gave me could have been patented. "Oh no, Bella…there's more to your story and I want to hear it."

"Can I ask you a question first Rose?" She nodded.

"Why did you tell me your story? Not that I don't appreciate you trusting me with it. It's just a little strange that you would share such an intimate experience with someone you just met," I explained.

"I like you, Bella. After…after everything that happened, I got better at reading people. I can tell you're a good person and I want to be your friend. If I've learned anything, it's that you need to be honest from the beginning in any kind of relationship. You can't have secrets or it will destroy you in the end," she said matter of factly.

Maybe it would be good to confide in someone, and after what Rose had revealed to me, it was only fair that I reciprocate. She wasn't going to judge me or think ill of me for my confessions, of that I was certain.

"Fine," I sighed. "Can we get our drinks first?"

She eyed me, judging if I was being honest before getting up and going over to the bar. She came back with a couple of drinks, one of which she placed in front of me. "Cuba Libre…should be a good starter drink for a virgin," she winked at me as she took a sip of hers.

I followed suit, tasting just coke and wondering if she was messing with me. I took another drink, bigger this time before she put her arm on me and told me "Slow down…that does have rum in it!"

I giggled and took another smaller sip. I could taste the faint hint of rum in it now and I liked it. It tasted good.

"Well, come on…how does an innocent girl find herself wanting to do naughty things with not one, but two men?" she prodded me with a devilish smile.

"Where do I start?" I groaned.

"Beginning is as good a place as any," she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

I nodded, taking another sip. Of course, the beginning, where else would I start? I took a deep breath and another sip and began…

I was born at Forks Memorial to Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie was a deputy at the time and would later be promoted to Chief when I was in high school. Renee was a teacher at Forks Elementary. It was a small town where everyone knew each other…and each other's business.   
As I grew up, I pretty much kept to myself, only playing with other kids in the playgroups Renee insisted on putting me in. The older we got however, the more I was left alone. As the other kids hit the stage of wanting to be more adventurous and rebellious, I wasn't wanted. Nobody wanted to hang out with the daughter of a cop and a teacher…too much risk of getting in trouble.

So I lost myself in books and school work.

I did have one friend, Mike Newton. Charlie approved of him because his parents owned Newton's Outdoor Suppliers, of which Charlie was a frequent customer because of his fishing obsession. In our younger years, we were kind of like brother and sister.

Towards the end of elementary school, Riley moved into town. He and Mike quickly became friends and I tagged along. I think it was around eighth grade that Victoria moved into town.

Riley quickly became smitten with her…entranced by her freckles and fiery red hair that was unlike any hair color that had been seen around town.

It didn't take long for her to become part of our group. For the next few years, if I did anything, it was with them. The four of us kept to ourselves, forging our friendship.

By junior year, Riley and Vic had started dating, but we still did things as a group. It was just a little more awkward as Mike and I had to watch them be all mushy with each other. He said it was gross, I thought it was sweet.

I guess the turning point was the last week of summer before our senior year started. The weather had actually warmed up to about 80, which was very warm for Forks. We all decided we would take advantage of it and go for a hike and picnic up to the swimming hole. The water would probably still be ice cold as the pool was fed off the glacial waters of the Sol Duc River as it worked its way down out of the mountains, but we didn't care.

I pulled my two piece out from the back of my underwear drawer and slipped it on under my shorts and tank top. I was surprised by how much tighter the top had gotten since I'd last worn it. I almost couldn't fasten the clasp between my boobs.

"Boobs? Whose boobs are we talking about?" Once again Emmett had appeared out of nowhere and was helping himself to a chair at our table. "Hey girls, glad to see you came by. I brought you some refills," he said as he plunked two more drinks down on the table.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Blushing, I giggled a 'thank you.'

"Well…let's hear about these boobs!" said Emmett, rubbing his hands together as he stared pointedly at our chests. I was warm from the drink and already warmed up from talking so I decided I didn't care if he listened in as well. Even if he hadn't told me his story himself, I knew enough of it from Rose that he was entitled to know mine.

"I thought you were gay," I snickered.

"I am," he said proudly, "but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the beauty of the womanly form," he managed to say sincerely.

"Oh my god Emmett," laughed Rose. "Would you just shut up and let the girl talk…she was just getting to the good part!"

"Sorry, my bad. At least I got here just in time! Please continue Birdie…"

I shook my head at their antics, smiling at his nickname for me, and started on my fresh drink.

"Anyways, as I was saying…"

They picked me up last as I lived closest to the road that headed out of town to the trailhead. We cranked up the music and chatted away about what teachers and classes we were going to have as we made the drive.

The hike to the swimming hole took about an hour. We spread out blankets and unpacked our lunch, eating as we continued just talking and enjoying the warmth of the sun until Riley and Vic decided they wanted to head off for some 'alone time.' Mike and I just laughed it off as they skipped away hand in hand.

For the first time ever, there was an awkward silence between us. We both knew what Riley and Vic were headed off to do…and that it was something neither one of us had even come close to doing.

"So..."

"You want to..."

We had both started at the same time. I waved my hand at him indicating that he should go ahead.

"You want to go for a swim?" he asked almost shyly.

I looked over at the calm water. I was actually sweating lightly and though I knew it would be cold, it sounded refreshing, so I agreed. I jumped up and wriggled out of my shorts and yanked my tank top over my head. As I dropped the top, I noticed Mike was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, worried I'd spilled some lunch on me or something.

"N-nothing," he choked out. "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

I shrugged and turned away, heading for the water. I reached the side, stopping to stick my toes in to test the temperature. It was ice cold.

Mike's voice right behind me, as his hands lightly settled on my hips, startled me. "It's better to just jump in," he said as he pushed me forward.

Emmett and Rose gasped as they both shrieked, "He didn't!" I nodded furiously and continued.

When I came up spluttering, I looked around for him but couldn't see him. The water was freezing cold and I could feel my nipples standing erect. I didn't want to get out because of them, so I started treading water as I shivered.

Mike popped up out of the water directly in front of me with a big grin on his face.

I splashed him and tried calling him an asshole for pushing me in but my teeth were chattering too badly.

"Come here Bella, I'll help warm you up," he offered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in against his body. He shivered when my hard nipples pressed against chest and I felt myself starting to warm up.

He swallowed thickly. "Um, skin on skin is supposed to transfer body heat the best. If you wanted to um, take off your top, um, I wouldn't mind," he mumbled.

"Smooth fucker!" said Emmett as he barked out a laugh. I shot him a glare, took another a drink and resumed.

When I didn't say anything, because I wasn't sure what to say or what the confusing sensations were that were coursing through my body, he kept talking.

"It's just me Bella, it's not like I haven't seen your ta-tas before! They're just bigger now than they were when we first started playing together…" he said as he reached for the clasp, waiting for me to say okay.

I nodded slowly, giving him the permission he was seeking. He was right, though he hadn't seen them recently, he had seen them…a lot…when we were younger. Our parents used to bathe us together for goodness sake!

His fingers nimbly released the catch and I felt the immediate relief of the strain from the fabric lessening. I moved my arms up around his neck, as he brushed his hands over my flesh, pushing the top back and away until I was bared before him.

As I realized that I was outside, where anyone could come upon us (even though it really wasn't likely), and that I was mostly naked in the arms of a boy, my stomach tightened. I was no longer aware of the cold water around us, only the heat that was building between us.

He chanced running his fingers over my nipples which were jutting from my body. They were so much warmer than the water surrounding us and I whimpered as he closed one of his palms over my boob.

Then he pulled me in tighter against his slick wet chest, his arms wrapping around my back, his fingers tracing the edge of my suit bottoms with one hand while the other threaded into my hair…and he kissed me.

My body erupted with a flood of tingly sensations. Never before had I felt something like this and I returned the kiss with as much passion as he was putting into it.

When he finally pulled away with a shocked look on his face, he started to apologize, but I put a dripping cold finger over his lips to quiet him. I leaned in and kissed him softly once more before whispering "I liked it."

We became a couple after that afternoon.

I paused my story to finish off my drink and excused myself to go use the restroom. When I returned, fresh drinks were on the table again and Rose and Emmett were looking at me expectantly…though I noticed they seemed a little fuzzy around the edges.

I slid into my seat and collected my new drink. "Where was I?" I asked.

"You just got felt up, kissed and acquired a boyfriend in one fell swoop," laughed Emmett. I blushed at his summary of that afternoon that had been a turning point in my life.

"Sounds like a delightfully busy day," said a man who had come up behind Emmett. He was fairly good looking, though tiny compared to Em, who had stood and gathered the man in his arms.

I watched as they tenderly kissed each other and realized that this was Alec. I giggled as I also realized he was the 'girl' in the relationship. He had to be. His hair was carefully styled with gel and he wore a hot pink polo shirt neatly tucked into a pair of form fitting designer jeans. There were also flashes of gold around his neck, wrist and fingers.

He released Emmett and leaned over Rose, brushing her cheek with a kiss. "Hey there sweetheart, who's your friend?"

"Alec, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Em's better half, Alec," she grinned as she made the introductions and Em pouted.

He offered his hand, which I took without hesitation. Instead of shaking it, he turned my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan," he said politely.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked Alec nervously.

"No, you didn't do anything," I said shaking my head. "You couldn't know that 'Ms. Swan' is what my professor calls me." His face morphed into confusion as he looked from me to Rose and back again.

"The professor she wants to fuck!" Rose burst out bluntly.

His eyebrows shot up as a wicked smile formed on his lips. "Oh, I see. Bella has a naughty school girl fantasy…in which she plays the starring role," he whisper yelled over the music.

"Nice Birdie! I never would have guessed," chided Emmett as he took in this new bit of  
information. "Grab a knee Alec, Birdie here is telling us all about herself," he said as he patted his lap for Alec to sit on.

I took a big gulp of my drink and continued, now with an attentive audience of three.

So, the next weekend the weather was still warm…

"Wait a minute!" yelled Emmett. "You've left something out, haven't you? I mean, what else happened…you were just getting to the good part," he pouted again.

I tilted my head to the side and glared at him briefly. "Nothing else happened that day. Jesus, I'd never even been kissed at that point. Don't you think it was more than enough that I not only kissed a boy, but got 'felt up', as you so eloquently put it Em? We left shortly after that and when he dropped me off, he walked me to the door and asked me to be his girlfriend," I shrugged.

"Now, if I can get back to the story?"

"By all means Swan…let's hear how your naughty side developed!" snickered Rosalie.


	19. Cherry Poppin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics belong to Katy Perry

Ch 19-

~Cherry Poppin'~

BPOV

As I said, the weather was still warm so we decided to go back up to the swimming hole. This time I just went without the bikini top, opting for a tank top instead. We had our lunch and Vic and Riley were starting to get frisky with each other so I asked Mike to go for a walk with me, leaving them to the blanket this time.

We returned about an hour later. The sounds of low moaning caused us to slow down and stop at the edge of the clearing. When I halted, Mike ended up walking into my back. He noticed what was happening just as he started to ask why I'd stopped.

Victoria and Riley were kneeling on the blanket and facing each other. Her top was gone and his pants were unbuttoned but still on. His hands were in her hair as they kissed each other passionately, her boobs being squashed into his chest.

Something about the sight made my heart start racing. Watching them without their knowledge was…exciting me. When Mike's hands slid up the front of my tank top and started playing with my boobs it only added to the excitement.

My eyes were half closed when Riley stood up, leaving Vic on her knees in front of him as he let his shorts fall to the ground. When his cock came into view, I know my eyes bugged out and I gasped loudly.

Riley looked over at me and grinned, shooting me a wink as he guided her mouth onto him.  
It was the first time I'd seen a cock and I remember thinking it was really big and becoming nervous in anticipation of Mike wanting me to do that to him. My breathing had gotten heavy as I watched the scene unfold before us as Mike's hand moved to the button of my shorts and undid them.

I was too entranced at the sight of Vic's mouth sliding over Riley's cock, her lips stretching around him as he disappeared and then reappeared over and over, to worry about Mike's fumbling fingers. As he slid them inside my shorts and underneath my bikini bottoms, Riley pulled out of her mouth and started stroking himself as she went to work swirling her tongue over his balls.

Mike was murmuring into my neck as one hand toyed with my boobs and a lone finger slipped between my folds. When he brushed over my clit, I bucked against his hand as I started gasping for breath. Again, this was a first. I had never even touched myself like he was touching me, and to have it being done out in the open while watching Victoria and Riley had my head spinning.

My eyes darted back to Riley to find that his gaze was focused on my crotch, where Mike's hand was now moving rapidly as he brought me closer and closer to my first orgasm.

I stopped as my mouth was getting dry while other parts of me were getting wet while I relived that afternoon. Rose's usually bright blue eyes were cloudy looking as she licked her lips seductively. Alec was leaning back against Em's chest, his head tucked in against Em's neck while Emmett rubbed his large hand over Alec's thigh, barely brushing against the bulge in his jeans on each upstroke.

I started to reach for my drink, but realizing how foggy my head was getting, decided that water would be better. "I'll be right back guys, I really need some water," I said as I started to stand.  
Alec jumped off of Em's lap. "Allow me Bella, you just relax," he winked at me as he scurried off.  
At that moment I Kissed A Girl started playing and before I realized what had happened, I found myself on the dance floor with Rose.

"Rose," I whined as I dumbly stood there while she started wriggling her body around me, "I don't dance."

"Oh shut it, Swan. Just feel the music. It's just one dance, we'll go back when the song is over. It's going to take Alec a few minutes to get back anyways," she laughed as she nodded his direction. I looked where she had indicated to see Alec very slowly working his way to the bar as the patrons reached out and caressed him as he passed.

"Okay fearless leader, show me what to do," I gave in.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right…

Rose put my hands on her shoulders as she gripped my waist and led me into a writhing, grinding and completely uninhibited display of girl on girl teasing lust. There were appreciative murmurs around us as we worked our bodies to the beat until she surprised me yet again by brushing her soft lips over mine just as the song came to an end and applause erupted around us.

"Thanks for the dance Swan," she purred into my ear as she grabbed my hand and led me back to the table.

I was sweaty and hot…and not just from the physical exertion of the dance. I was reacting to Rose's kiss and knew I would have to revisit that later.

"Hot damn, Birdie! You really know how to move," praised Emmett.

"Yeah sure, whatever," I said nonchalantly.

"He's right, Bella," added Alec. "The two of you looked really hot out there! I don't suppose you'd consider participating in our Amateur Night that we are planning would you?" he asked sincerely.

I was floored, and touched, by his suggestion. "Um…let me think about it…when my head is clearer," I offered.

He and Emmett both laughed as they agreed to give me a little bit of time. Rose, however, seemed really excited about the idea and was already rambling about the two of us doing a performance together and the possible songs we could use. She was actually getting me excited about it. It sounded…fun.

Leave it to Emmett and his horny nature to get us back on track. "So Birdie, you were about to blow your first O when Rosie decided to frisk you up…do we get to hear the rest?" he asked eagerly as Alec and Rose nodded their heads in agreement.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Sure, why not," I said as I polished off my overpriced bottle of Fiji water. "You know this stuff has arsenic in it don't you?" I threw out, trying to stall a little.

The next bit I had to tell them wasn't as exciting as the first part of my story had been.

"It does?" quipped Alec and Em together. It was rather cute, the way they mirrored each other. I nodded once. "Huh. Guess we'll have to look into that. Later…right now…you talk," grunted Emmett.

It really didn't take much longer. Riley was watching Mike and me as I watched him and Victoria. Just as Riley started to cum on Vic's face, Mike pinched my nipple and clit at the same time. It hurt for the briefest of seconds before I realized I was cumming…hard.

I collapsed to my knees, forcing Mike's hands to pull away from me as I fell. We all were breathless and took a few minutes to compose ourselves. We dressed and loaded into the car, driving home in silence. That afternoon was never discussed amongst us.

I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late and that I'd had a long day. I needed to wrap up my 'Mike Days' as I called them and get Rose to take me home.

The next few months nothing outrageous happened. We went to school and hung out afterwards at his parent's store where he was working in the afternoons. We kissed and occasionally petted each other over our clothes. The intense fire and need that had burned through me that afternoon never resurfaced. Even his kisses felt sloppy, nothing like the first time he had kissed me in the icy water.

I had finally started analyzing my feelings and my reactions to him, trying to figure out what had been different about those first two times as opposed to any of the recent times we'd try to make out. I'd offered to attempt a blow job on more than one occasion, but Mike would just say he didn't expect that from me.

Mike was driving me home one afternoon and inspiration struck. I wanted to try something so I asked him to take us back to the school. I knew it was late enough that everyone would be gone…probably.

He seemed confused by my request, but did as I asked, pulling around the back of the school to where the student parking was. I waited for him to turn off the engine before I launched myself into his lap.

I didn't give him time to speak. I pressed my lips to his as I unbuttoned my shirt and undid the front clasp of my bra, letting my boobs spill free. He quickly got the hint and pulled away from the kiss to wrap his lips around an exposed nipple.

As he worked me over, I could feel him swelling under my ass. Finally…that crazy intense sensation from months before was overtaking me again as we made out in the cab of his truck.

That was the 'switch.' Risky. Dangerous. Possibility of being caught. Just giving in and being…bad.

As quickly as the intensity had started building, it evaporated as he pushed me off. "Bella, we can't…not here. We could get caught. Oh shit, your dad could catch us out here!" He paled as he pulled my top together and pushed me off his lap.

"What a douche!" growled Rose. Strangely, Emmett was silent, his mouth just hanging open. I could only nod and continue.

I had him take me home and didn't speak to him for the rest of the week. Two weeks later was our Senior Prom. We had slowly resumed our make out sessions. Taking a few minutes to kiss and grope each other in the backroom at the store. At my house, Charlie would come in to find us each seated at the end of the coffee table, a partially eaten plate of cookies and two partially drunk glasses of lemonade between us. He would be none the wiser that just fifteen minutes earlier our tongues were wrestling as our hands wandered over and under clothes.

I had attempted, again, to offer him a blow job but had been shot down by him with a 'there isn't time' or 'this isn't the right place.' At any rate, I had pretty much given up that we were going to go any further than we had…until Prom.

As cliché as it was, I found out after the dance that Mike had rented a hotel room in the neighboring town and had set up cover stories. Victoria was spending the night with me, I was spending the night with her, Mike and Riley were sleeping at each other's as well…at least as far as our parents knew.

I cringed as I thought about that night. I didn't really want to go back there again. I decided glossing over was in order.

I'll make this part quick. We got to the hotel, checked into our rooms and said our good nights to each other as we split up to go to our separate rooms. I have to say that in a sweet gesture, Mike had had roses delivered beforehand to the room.

He suggested I shower to relax and when I came out wearing the robe provided by the hotel, he was waiting for me under the covers…naked.

I finally found out why he had avoided letting me actually see or feel it. The thing was small.

Admittedly at the time I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't going to hurt…if he could even get it far enough into me for it to count. I had serious doubts he was going to be able to break my barrier.

"Oh my god! You poor thing, how awful!" Rose said as she tried not to laugh, but failed. Alec and Emmett couldn't say a thing as they were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

I gave up and started laughing with them, because it was funny as shit. When I had settled down and could continue, I did.

So, yeah. We kissed, he fingered me while I stroked him to his 'full' size…it didn't take long. He rolled on a condom and pushed me onto my back and positioned himself between my legs.

With a breathy 'Are you ready?' and a nod from me, he pushed in. No fanfare, no birds singing. Just a pinch, a few thrusts from him and he was crying out about how good it was and then he rolled off of me and fell asleep.

I went to the bathroom to clean up and found a little blood, so I figure he did manage to do the job, though it had been nothing magical for me.

With that out of the way, he was more open to taking a few more chances and we would manage to have sex about once a week. The only time it even got remotely exciting for me is if we were grabbing a quicky in the woods behind the school…but it was never enough to make me cum.

Other than that one time when we watched Vic and Riley, I never came with him.

When he left for college, we agreed to an amicable break up. That was six months ago. Now I'm here and have a better sex life with my toys than I ever had with my boyfriend.

I shrugged. "So, that's it. Seems I've got some kind of freak switch that needs something 'taboo' to get off. Sue me for fantasizing about my professor and his TA," I giggled.

"Damn Birdie," groaned Emmett. "That's just…I'm sorry," he said with a sincere look as Alec lovingly caressed him.

"Swan, I think I see a project in my future," Rose grinned. "You. If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna make sure you get properly laid until you see stars!"

"Oh geez Rose…please…just don't do anything crazy!" I pleaded. "I really need to focus on my schoolwork. The whole sex thing just can't be a priority right now. It'll work itself out when the time is right," I whispered the end. She gave me an understanding look and let it drop.

"Okay guys, this has been quite enlightening and fun, but it has been a long day and I'm ready to head home," I said as I stood and gathered my purse. "Em, it was good to see you again…I'll definitely think about your charity thing," I promised as I gave him a quick hug. "Alec, it was a pleasure meeting you. I imagine I'll be seeing you around as well," I said as I hugged him too.  
Rose grabbed her purse, gave the boys a hug and together we headed out to her car.


	20. Naughty Birdie

Ch 20 -

~Naughty Birdie~

BPOV

It was after 9:00 when Rose pulled up to the curb of my duplex. I gave her a quick hug and thanked her for the girl's night, promising to call her tomorrow before hopping out of the car and slightly swaying as I made my way to the front door. While digging in my bag for my keys, I noticed there was a car parked in my neighbor's driveway.

I was pretty sure I had heard movement in the previously vacant unit over the last week or so, but I'd yet to see a car or a person. I found my keys and unlocked the door, turning and waving at Rose to let her know I was in. She honked once and pulled away.

I hesitated, momentarily considering knocking on the neighbor's door to introduce myself since whomever it was finally seemed to be home. Deciding it was probably too late and that they'd hopefully be home tomorrow since it was Saturday, I proceeded into my house and locked the door behind me.

I dropped my bag on the floor by the door and tossed my keys on the side table. I headed towards the kitchen, unbuttoning my blouse as I went. The house was stifling as I usually left the air off during the day when I wasn't home to keep the electrical bill down. I shrugged out of the blouse and tossed it over one of the kitchen chairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  
I stood in the cool air coming from the fridge as I drank down half of the bottle in one go. I looked down at my abdomen and giggled at the shiny silver swan that now hung from my belly button. It had hurt, but not as much as I had expected. It might have helped that Rose had given me that shot of Patron before taking me back to the piercing room.

Playing with the tiny swan, I recalled the reason I'd gone in and gotten it in the first place.

Dr. Cullen.

Mr. Whitlock.

Despite the heat, my nipples perked up at the thought of them. I closed the fridge, running the cool bottle over my forehead. I strolled into the living room, over to the picture window and looked out at the empty backyard. It seemed so quiet and peaceful. I unlatched and threw open the French doors that lead onto the patio. The night air that crept in through the door was cooler than the air inside, causing goose bumps to break out over my skin.

I set the water bottle down on the end table and crossed my arms over my chest as I ran my hands up and down my upper arms trying to chase away the bumps. The action squeezed my tits together, and I moaned softly at the feeling.

Slowly, I trailed my fingers over the mounded flesh spilling out of my bra, encouraging my nipples to harden further. I glanced out the door, listening for any sound of my mystery neighbor.

Satisfied that no one was in the backyard, I slipped my fingers between my breasts to undo the clasp of my bra.

Boldly, I grasped each side of my bra and yanked it back and down my arms, letting it fall on the floor. I hissed as the cool air teased the newly exposed flesh. Pieces of my earlier conversation regarding taboos floated through my mind.

Exhibitionism.

Masturbation.

I chuckled to myself, knowing that I was well versed in both of these. I frequently placed myself in my open doorway to get myself off. I intentionally hadn't hung curtains on the back side of the house. No one came into the fenced in yard, but now that I had a neighbor, the stakes had been raised. I could really get caught this time.

The thought caused my lower stomach to tighten and I trembled. I really was so very naughty. Relaying my story tonight had made me realize this.

What would it be like to get caught?

I reached to the waistband of my jeans and undid my button.

Would my discoverer turn away or watch? Would they make themselves known to me?

I slowly lowered my zipper with my right hand as I used my left hand to roll my nipples between my fingers. A soft groan fell from my lips.

Would they be forward enough to approach me and capture my hardened peaks in their mouth?

I traveled the short distance to my couch, the blue fabric looking soft and inviting in the moonlight. Glancing once again out the open door, I decided the hell with it. I needed some kind of release after this crazy day. Again, I saw their lust darkened eyes flash through my mind and my decision became final.

I laid back along the length of the couch and shimmied my jeans down until my upper ass was hanging out and the top of my neatly trimmed pussy was just exposed. The way the denim constricted around me, cutting into my flesh, caused my pussy to pulse.

Would the sight of me be enticing enough to encourage the stranger to join in? If so, would it be a thick, hard cock that was freed from its confines or would it be a set of manicured nails slipping past a waistband to slide through a pair of slick lips in search of her pleasure button?

My left hand, freshly manicured this afternoon with a glossy black, trailed over the curve of my hip, teasing across the top of my pubic mound. My right hand seemed to move of its own accord upwards along my ribs before cupping my breast, pausing to squeeze it roughly, finishing with a tug on my nipple. In sync, I slid my right hand into my hair as my left hand slipped down under the edge of my jeans, and I pressed my middle finger between my moist folds.

I closed my eyes and pulled my hair gently, whimpering into the silent night. At the same time, I applied firm pressure to my clit. My back arched up off the couch as I let out a throaty 'yessss.' At the double sensation, my mind conjured the two faces I most wanted to open my eyes to find watching me.

Tall. Blue eyes. Muscled. "Darlin'." Coppery hair. Green eyes. Sunkissed flesh. "Ms. Swan." Full kissable lips.

Their features flickered through my mind, weaving and separating, fueling the burning ache between my thighs. I rocked my hips into my hand, arching and relaxing my back, feeling my breasts tightening and easing with my movements.

My memories teased me closer to the edge as even their voices invaded my fantasy.

"Ms. Swan!"

I bolted upright into a seated position as I folded my arms across my front, trying to cover myself.  
Standing next to the couch, towering over me with a smirk on his face, was Dr. Cullen. His hands were tucked into his pockets with his thumbs hooked over the sides, as if they are pointing out the very large bulge in his pants.

"Oh, fuck," I squeaked.

"Well, that can probably be arranged, sweetheart," came the smooth drawl from behind Dr. Cullen.

I leaned forward to peer around his legs and my breath caught in my throat. Leaning against the far wall was Jasper, clad only in a pair of low slung jeans; his abdominal muscles twitched and rippled with his silent laughter.

Raising his hand in an easy going wave, he grinned that damn quirky, lopsided grin that always got me soaked and said, "Howdy, neighbor!"

Oh, hell.


	21. Biding Time

Ch 21-

~Biding Time~

EPOV

So close. So fucking close. Any minute I'll be shooting my load down her throat, feeling the release of pressure that has been building in my balls since class this morning. Since Ms. Swan…

BANG BANG BANG

"Just a minute!" I managed to call out in a relatively normal voice. "Shit!" I hissed quietly as Angela started to pull off of my cock. "Oh no, Ms. Weber, don't you dare fucking stop. Suck it!" I demanded as I pushed her head back down on me, feeling the head of my cock bumping her throat with each twitch of my hips.

She tried to mumble around me and I laughed quietly.

"Suck my cock until I cum. Don't worry about who is on the other side of that door." Personally, our 'visitor' had just made this even more exciting for me. The thrill that raced up my spine at the possibility of being caught was just what I needed. With a final thrust, I held the back of her head, keeping her nose buried against my pubic bone as I emptied down her throat.

When I was finished, I released her head and let her pull off of me, which she did slowly, taking care to run her tongue over my softening cock to clean it thoroughly. She sat back on her heels with a pleased look on her face as she licked her lips.

With a pat on her head, I stepped around her to grab my shirt from the chair and hastily pulled it on, quickly fastening my buttons and tucking it into my pants before I zipped them up. After last week's fiasco of discovering she had a gag reflex, which resulted in most of my cum sprayed back on me, I wasn't taking any more chances or having any more shirts ruined, so they would be removed during our meetings from now on. I moved behind my desk and took my seat.

Glancing over at Angela, I noted that she was flushed and breathing heavily, no doubt soaked between her legs…but that was not part of our arrangement. She would get her grade and I would get to empty my balls when needed.

"You did good Ms. Weber, that will be all," I said, effectively dismissing her.

As she exited, Jasper entered and closed the door behind him. Well shit, if I'd known it was him, I just might have invited him in. I ignored him as I started reading through my emails and replying where necessary.

I answered his questions about Ms. Weber's presence as briefly as I could and felt a moment of consternation when he accused me of fucking her. There was only one student I had any current desire to fuck. And with any luck, I'd be experiencing everything her shy little body had to offer before too much longer.

"Is there something I can help you with Jasper? I wasn't expecting to see you until class tomorrow," I snapped at him, trying to ignore him as he made himself comfortable and said something about finally meeting his neighbor.

As he continued with his tale, my email became forgotten. I needed the details. I offered to take him to lunch so he could tell me everything. His lunch went mostly untouched because he was talking. Mine went untouched because I could barely think due to the hard on that had returned despite Ms. Weber's thorough efforts earlier.

She had frigged herself not once, but twice…to thoughts of us. We hadn't even approached her yet and we had her.

At the beginning of class on Wednesday, I pulled Jasper into my office. Where he told me he had seen her again last night. Though it had been harder to spy on her because she had pressed her naked self against the glass…her panting breaths fogging the window as she brought herself again to release.

I kept Ms. Weber after class.

Thursday when I got home, I rang Jasper first thing to inquire about Wednesday night. He'd been treated to another show. Shit. She was insatiable. I hung up and stripped down before lying on my bed with my bottle of warming lube. I greased up my hand and my cock and worked myself as I imagined what Jasper had witnessed.

Ms. Swan. Naked. Her kitchen chair placed in the middle of her living room as she straddled it…and the dildo she'd placed in the middle of it.

He'd described how he could see the muscles of her thighs flex and release as she lifted and lowered herself while she tortured her nipples. That seemed to be a theme with her…good to know because I couldn't wait to torture her nipples myself. When I envisioned the large wet spot he'd described spreading out on the seat below her as her orgasm washed over and out of her, my cock erupted…spraying thick strings of jizz across my chest and stomach.

I'd considered getting in my car and driving over to see if I could catch Thursday's show. I doubted I would have had the patience to stand outside and just watch though, so I showered and slept soundly to dreams of what I wanted to do to Ms. Swan, Isabella.

Friday. Thank fucking god!

Again, I pulled Jasper in before class started, to hear what I'd missed the night before. He didn't disappoint and I'd had to hide behind my podium for class, lest I scare the children. It took every ounce of control I had to pull off the handing out of assignments before I finally got to put our plan into action.

When she'd tripped coming down to the podium, I'd found it oddly…endearing. I shocked myself when I became agitated over Jasper catching her. Not only had he been privileged enough to see her lost in the throes of ecstasy all week long, he had now been the first one to touch her…and that didn't sit right with me. So I broke them up and moved our business forward.

I presented her with her options. Pleased greatly when she readily accepted Jasper as her partner. She had just played right into our hands.

She was an enigma. Knowing what I did about her nightly activities, her awkwardness and shy nature as we discussed the topics available for her research project had me nearly cumming in my pants. I laughed internally when she admitted that masturbation and exhibition held no mystery.

Naughty vixen.

Now I found myself pacing my apartment. We had not really discussed beyond setting Jasper up as her partner and having him contact her this weekend to set up their first study 'date.' But I couldn't wait any longer. I was going over to Jasper's tonight…if just to witness her wanton display for myself, to hopefully hold me over.

I grabbed my stuff, keys, wallet and phone and rushed out. I picked up some meatball subs and chips from the Subway around the corner from his place as a cover for my appearance. I was disappointed when I arrived and saw no vehicle in her drive.

Perhaps she doesn't have a car? Maybe she chose this for the closeness to the campus, just as we had done for Jasper?

I parked on his side and grabbed the dinner bag before exiting the car and locking it. I knocked impatiently on his door, taking a step back to appraise her half, looking for signs of her being there. There were none.

The door opened. "Edward! Hey man, what brings you by?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Thought you might be hungry and I didn't want to eat alone," I answered as I lifted the bag showing him what I'd brought.

"Awesome! I was actually just trying to figure out what I was doing for supper tonight," he said as he let me in and closed the door. "Can I get you a drink? I've got Dr. Pepper, sweet tea and a couple of Shiners…"

I chuckled. You can take the boy out of Texas but you most definitely cannot take the Texas out of the boy. I'd worked hard to leave my country boy behind in an effort to disguise just how young I really was so I would be taken more seriously amongst my peers.

"Sweet tea sounds fabulous…if you made it with Maria's recipe?"

"Is there any other?" he laughed.

He fixed us both a glass and we settled on his couch and tucked into the subs. The sweet tea was perfectly made. We chatted about how his classes were going and how he was settling in here in we managed to kill a few hours just relaxing and hanging out. I'd been listening for movements next door, thankfully not letting my impatience show through when there were none.

Finally, about 9:00 we heard a car pull up. I don't know which of us got to the window first to peek out through the blinds. My cock immediately throbbed at the sight of her walking up the pathway to her door with a slight sway. Had she been out drinking? Would that make it wrong to try anything tonight if she had? I decided I didn't care, that it would probably make her more open to our approach.

"Do you think she'll…"

"Give her a few minutes to get in and settled. I have no doubts," Jasper smirked, his eyes twinkling brightly. He was just as excited about this as I was.

The Fates were smiling on us when we found this unit for rent within walking distance of the campus. Never in a million years would we have guessed he was moving in right next door to the reason he was here. Next to the girl we were planning to lure in… and fuck.


	22. Surprise

Ch 22-

~Surprise~

EPOV

We waited about fifteen minutes before he stood and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. Hopeful bastard…or smart…it would certainly be harder for her to resist when she got an eyeful of his tanned six-pack.

I followed him out through his backdoor into the dark backyard as we stealthily made our way to her half of the back porch. Where we found her back door open.

I boldly stepped up and peeked through the door, my jaw dropping at what I saw. She wasn't completely naked yet, but the tits she was thrusting towards the ceiling as she played with her nipples were mouthwatering. Then her hand was working its way towards her pussy.

There was no way I wasn't touching that tonight. Especially when she started tugging her own hair and whispering out a breathy 'yes.' Jasper seemed to be of the same frame of mind as me as he actually pushed past me and walked right on in. When did he get so assertive?

"Darlin'," he said lightly as he stood in the middle of her living room. She didn't react, other than to move her hand a little more quickly between her legs.

I moved into the room as well, Jasper moving back to lean casually against her living room wall.  
Jasper hadn't been kidding when he'd said she was beautiful to watch. Actually, his exact words had been 'she's a fuckhawt piece of ass,' and I certainly concurred.

The show I was witnessing was enough to make me envy him. Make me jealous of the stories he'd come to me with each morning this week as he told of how he'd spied on her the night before. Tales of how each night she'd put herself on display in a different way, with different states of undress, but always bringing herself to orgasm and calling out one of our names.

I resented him for having had this privilege without me. I chided myself for having waited until tonight to come see for myself. Waiting had been necessary, however. We'd needed the week for the discrete stares to be shared, and for the lust to build to a crescendo, before I sprung the assignment on the class, thereby springing the trap for this rare beauty.

"Ms. Swan," I tried to get her attention. Still nothing but the rapid motion of her hand as her tits rose and fell. I would bet anything she was about to reach her climax. Then she started rocking her hips and arching her back and I couldn't contain myself anymore. Turned out our little wallflower had a hidden side to her. One that was adventurous, controlled by her lust, and obviously fixated on us. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

Hooking my fingers in my pockets, I moved to stand right next to her. "Ms. Swan!" I barked.  
Her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly, a look of utter surprise on her face. "Oh fuck," she squealed. The words and tone went straight between my legs.

"Well, that can probably be arranged, sweetheart," Jasper echoed my thought out loud.

"What, um, why are you both standing in my living room?" she whispered, moving her hands to cup her breasts in a vain attempt to cover herself. Silly girl. Didn't she realize the picture she presented now was that much more enticing?

She peeked around my legs to where I knew Jasper was behind me, and I heard his lust traced "Howdy neighbor" as she paled slightly before the color rapidly returned.

Her skin was flushed, and I could tell her heart was beating rapidly as she took shallow breaths. We'd managed to pull her from whatever fantasy had been running through her head before she'd achieved her orgasm. Perfect. She would be that much more desperate for our touch. It was time to make our proposition.

"Well, Ms. Swan," I began, "Mr. Whitlock here is, in fact, my cousin." Her eyes widened slightly. "I came by to see how he was settling into his new place, and he was giving me the tour. Imagine our surprise when he was showing me the backyard, and we found your door open…"

Jasper had stepped up beside me so that we had both encroached into her space. As I trailed off, we both moved to sit on either side of her, and he continued.

"But even more surprisin' was the sight that awaited us when we poked our heads through the door to make the proper neighborly introduction." He moved his hand onto her thigh as I followed suit on my side. "We both tried getting your attention. So, l'il lady, do ya want to tell us what was running through that pretty l'il head of yours, distracting you to the point of being caught completely unawares?"

Her eyes were darting between our faces. Her tiny pink tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips, and we both groaned. She stilled completely and stared down at our hands.

I glanced over at Jasper and gave him the slightest nod. Together we started gently squeezing her thighs, releasing the pressure to move our hands upwards a fraction then squeezing again. In this fashion, we reached her upper thigh.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to answer?" I goaded her as we started to lean in towards her.

With surprising speed, she pushed our hands away and leapt up off of the couch, darting for the kitchen.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath.

"You can say that again," muttered Jasper.


	23. Research Proposal

Ch 23-

~Research Proposal~

BPOV

I was suffocating. I'd been so close to falling over the ledge and then had been jerked back roughly by none other than the two men whom I'd been rubbing myself off to. The fact that Jasper was my neighbor had my head reeling.

Had he seen me at night? Was this the first time he, or maybe both of them, had watched me?

As they sat on either side of me and started plying me with questions, their hands actually on me as I'd wanted so desperately, I panicked. As Dr. Cullen insisted on an answer from me, I jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

Just for a minute.

I needed to get my head on straight. The pleasant buzz I'd come home with from the bar was gone. Their appearance had instantly sobered me. I noticed my discarded shirt on the chair and yanked it on haphazardly, feeling somewhat more in control as the fabric covered my shoulders.  
I couldn't sort out the emotions rapidly flickering through me.

Embarrassment…at being caught.

Frustration…at being stopped.

Lust…at wanting to fuck them more now than ever which made me mad at myself.

Anger…at the nerve of them.

I held onto that last one and stormed back out to face the two hot as fuck male specimens in my living room.

EPOV

We both got up to follow her, but had barely made it three steps before she came storming out of the kitchen, her blouse from earlier in the day pulled on but left unbuttoned. The material covered the majority of her breasts, but a tantalizing view of her creamy skin was visible from her neck all the way down to her open jeans.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed at us.

I tried not to let her exposed flesh distract me from the problem that seemed to be arising. It was hard…and so was my cock. Her ire was only fueling my desire. This was going to be much more satisfying if she was going to put up a fight.

In no way would we force this on her, though. She was going to have to bend to our will and beg us. She could throw her little temper tantrum and then we would convince her that she wanted this.

Neededus to fuck her.

Neither Jasper nor I had responded to her, so she took our silence as permission to continue her rant.

"Who do you both think you are? Just waltzing into my home, intruding on a private moment and then….and then you have the nerve to demand to know what I was thinking about?" she yelled.  
She was flailing her arms around as she spoke, and the blouse had pulled apart farther; her nipples would be exposed to us with one more dramatic gesture on her part. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper blatantly adjust himself. Tease.She noticed as well and sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her arms dropped to her sides in a huff, and the material pulled back that last quarter inch. The pink nubs were perfectly placed at the sloped tips of her breasts just above the full swell from the bottom. They were hard, and I yearned to be able to close the distance between us so I could tease them with my lips and fingers. I wanted to see how much I could get them to swell and elongate.

I slowly licked my lips as I reached down to adjust my own problem. Her eyes fluttered open at that moment, and she exhaled roughly. I locked my stare with hers as I slowly stroked my erection through my pants. What I wouldn't give to know what she's thinking right now.

"Please," she whimpered. "I…I just want to know the truth." The look in her eyes belied her words. I was confident her initial 'please' was the beginning of the begging we were looking for.

I looked at Jasper, silently indicating that he needed to proceed by working his calming magic. It was part of the reason he was such a great wingman in these games. Something about him always manages to soothe the girls if they start getting panicky on us.

With a relaxed smile, he walked towards her.

JPOV

Edward's meaning was clear. We had a flight risk on our hands, and I needed to do damage control before we lost her. That was certainly not happening; I needed to have her too badly.

A week of shared, but distant, heated stares across the classroom.

A week of shamelessly peeking through her window as I cracked The Bone and spilled my marrow across my hands to the erotic displays she unknowingly presented for my pleasure.

It had taken its toll.

She was different from the girls Edward and I had tag teamed in the past. I'd barely exchanged any words with her other than a brief 'hello' in passing until this afternoon, yet I was being drawn in. Something in the back of my head was telling me this could be more than a conquest, more than a casual fuck.

Placing a soothing smile on my face, the one I reserved for breaking horses and breaking wills, I walked towards her. She instinctively backed up. Smart girl, but that'll never do.

"That's very pretty, darlin'," I crooned at her, a ploy to distract her as I stepped closer. She didn't retreat this time.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Wh—what?" she asked, confusion marring her delicate features.

Reaching forward, I fingered the swan dangling from her reddened belly button. "Your swan. A proud bird with a hidden majestic beauty. It's very fitting," I said softly, letting my fingertips brush ever so lightly against her soft skin.

Her breath stuttered at the contact as her stomach tensed beneath my touch. Carefully, I spread my fingers across her tummy, opening my hand and lightly pressing it against her as my fingers reached the inward curve of her waist.

She kept her eyes fixed on my face, almost as if she were afraid to look down and confirm that my hand was really on her. I gave her a moment to adjust before I slid my hand down the swell of her hip, bringing my other hand up to her opposite hip; my pinky fingers brushed the edge of her jeans. When she didn't bolt, I moved them down a little more, allowing my ring and pinky fingers to move beneath the fabric.

Her gorgeous tits rose and fell with each jagged breath she took. I was pretty sure she was unaware that she was on full display for us.

"Thank you. I, um, I just had it done today," she breathed out on a rum tainted whisper.

I started brushing my fingers above the denim over the skin of her hips. "And what prompted ya to do that, sweetheart?" I asked, encouraging her not to run. To stay and be in the moment.

Edward stepped silently closer, angling to move behind her as I kept her focus on me. Her skin bloomed a soft pink from the tops of her tits all the way to her cheeks.

"I kind of hoped the pain could distract me from other… feelings," she said as she bit on her lower lip.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue, "Go on, darlin'." I gently pulled her closer as my hands moved from her hips to the swell of her ass where I began kneading my fingers into her flesh.

She groaned and brought her hands up to place on my chest in an attempt to keep me from pulling her any closer. But she didn't pull away.

Her voice became even softer as she confessed to us. "It's been awhile, since I've had any, um, attention,from anyone besides myself and, well, you and, uh, Dr. Cullen," she quickly glanced over her shoulder towards where Edward was standing, letting us know she had been fully aware of her surroundings the whole time, "have made it quite difficult for me to focus on anything besides the hollow ache between my legs."

Given her physical response to my question, in addition to the private knowledge of her nightly climaxes, her answer should not have surprised me, but it did. My dick roared to life between my hips, my jeans suddenly way too tight for comfort.

"Fuck, darlin'," I hissed as I dropped my forehead against hers. "Do you want us, l'il lady? Do you need us to make it all better?" I laid all our cards on the table. If she said no, that would be it. We would walk away and leave her be. Maybe. I don't think I can.

She pulled her head back to look up at me. Her brown eyes were dark and seemed to spark with flecks of gold. A range of emotions rolled across her face. Uncertainty. Concern. Gratitude. Need.

Edward had moved close enough to her that he reached for her shoulders. Grasping the fabric of her blouse in his hands, he tugged it down over her shoulders until the shirt was trapped at her bent elbows.

He leaned in and ran his nose along her neck. She shivered and tilted her head away, giving him more room. He placed a kiss behind her ear. "If you are so inclined, Ms. Swan, we'd like to offer our assistance in researching your subject matter," he purred against her neck as his hands came around from behind her to cup both her tits and lift them.

Her moan filled the room as she cried out, "Please! God yes, please fuck me!"

I wasted no time lowering my head and sucking a taut nipple between my lips.


	24. Making the Grade

Ch 24-

~Making the Grade ~

BPOV

This can't be real.

I thought I must have fallen asleep and my fantasy was continuing to play out in my dreams.

There is no way I'm standing here, sandwiched between the two men that have starred in my erotic fantasies for the last week, being offered 'private tutoring' for my research project.

Am I really about to fuck two men at the same time? You bet your sweet ass I am!

The arousal seeping from my pussy could be compared to the monsoon season finally coming to the Nile.

Firm hands massaged my boobs while my nipples were suckled between hot lips. He didn't just release a nipple to move to the other one. No, he'd catch my peak between his teeth and pull, letting his teeth scrape across my tender flesh until it finally fell from his mouth with a soft 'pop.'

After the warmth of his mouth, the air was cold and I felt it tighten further as a surge of lust rushed straight to my core. "Ahh... oh, so good," I murmured as I dropped my head against the chest behind me. His soft chuckle tickled my ear, and I gave in. I looked down.

It almost seemed as if I were watching from a distance as his hand lifted my boob, offering it to Jasper's waiting mouth, and my nipple disappeared between his lips. He closed around it, sucking hard, and then flicked his tongue across me while I'm still ensconced inside the tight suction he has formed around me.

Jasper's hands had pushed further into the back of my jeans. Palming my ass, he worked my jeans down as far as he could without releasing my tit. A sharp sting radiated through my boob as Dr. Cullen pulled it from Jasper's mouth.

His palm immediately replaced Jasper's mouth and roughly rubbed circles over my nipple until he caught it between two of his fingers and pinched.

I cried out in pleasure as Jasper lowered to a squat in front of me, taking my jeans down my legs with him. My arms fell to my sides as he moved away, and I felt my blouse slip from my arms. He lifted first one leg, then the other, pulling my panties and jeans off and tossed them to the side.

Dr. Cullen, I didn't dare call him Edward,was still roughly working my tits and nipples in his experienced hands. He was fully supporting my weight, my back pressed firmly against his front. His erection was obvious against my ass.

Jasper leaned back on his heels and looked me over. I felt his gaze like a lover's caress, teasing and slipping across my skin. He reached out with a lone finger and traced it up my leg, to the apex of my thighs. A fiery tingle was left on my skin where his finger had touched. He moved it across my outer lips, tapping them once firmly where my clit was hidden just inside and I bucked.

"Holy shit, Bella. You are exquisite," Jasper whispered as he replaced his finger with his mouth. He kissed me once, twice, and then ran his tongue through my folds.

"FUCK!" I screamed at the sensation. I whimpered as he pulled away, leaning back on his heels once again.

"Where do 'ya want to do this, sweetheart?" Jasper asked with a hungry look in his eyes.

I shook my head, having trouble finding my voice as Ed… Dr. Cullen, continued rolling, pinching and pulling my nipples. He was sucking and nipping at my neck as he rocked his dick against me. "I don't care," I managed to pant out.

"Edward?" Jasper left the decision to him.

Releasing my neck, his hot breath flowed over me. "So many options, which we will eventually explore, but for tonight…the bed," he declared. And then I was lifted into his arms and carried down my hallway as Jasper led the way.

What he had just said briefly registered in my head. 'Options…eventually…for tonight,' Oh, dear god, this isn't a one time offer!

Dr. Cullen laid me gently down on the bed and stepped back. They were both standing there, devouring me with their eyes. I suddenly felt self-conscious, despite how incredibly horny I was.  
"You are both wearing too many clothes," I admonished them.

Dr. Cullen smirked and started undoing his tie. When he freed the knot, he pulled it off and held it in his hands. "Do you trust us, Ms. Swan?" he asked as he ran the tie through his fingers.

Did I? If their intentions had been to hurt me, they had had their chance and didn't take it. My gut told me that whatever they did to me tonight would bring nothing but pleasure.

"Yes, Sir," I purred out. His eyebrows shot up and Jasper snorted as he let loose a laugh.

Dr. Cullen seemed to have been left speechless as his mouth gaped at me.

"Oh, darlin', do 'ya have any idea what a naughty temptress you are?" Jasper asked as he undid the buttons on his jeans and let them fall, alerting me to the fact that he had gone commando.

I was the one with the gaping mouth now. Holy hell is that man hung! I guess what they say about Texas is true…

I started to think 'how' but quickly changed my thought to 'when is he going to get that in me?' It was probably going to hurt at first, but I didn't care. I squeezed my thighs together in anticipation of being completely filled by his girth, by being filled with a cock for real.

I crawled off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him. I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock…my fingers did not meet as he was too big for my hand. I placed my other hand just above the first. Even with both hands grasping him, there was exposed length. I slid my hands up until they were centered on his length and then slid them in opposite directions as I twisted my hands before bringing them back together to meet in the middle.

Jasper grunted, and then hissed when I leaned forward to run my tongue through the slit in the head of his cock, collecting the clear liquid that had seeped out. I continued sliding and twisting my hands along his shaft and sucked the head into my mouth.

"Hot damn, sugar!" Jasper bellowed. "You look so fuckin' hot worshippin' my dick."

I sucked harder, taking more of him in as I moved one hand to play with his balls. I had no idea what I was doing, other than what I had watched from pornos, since Mike had never let me try to do this for him. I silently prayed I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

"Oh, yes, l'il girl…just like that. Such a good l'il cocksucker aren't 'ya?" he choked out as the head of his cock bumped against the back of my throat.

I felt a pressure against the back of my head as Dr. Cullen wound my hair around his hand and began guiding my head up and down Jasper's cock. After a couple of more strokes, he pulled me off of Jasper and angled my head toward him.

He had finished undressing and his cock was just inches from my mouth, swollen, red and dripping pre-cum. He had to be at least as big as Jasper, if not bigger.

I stretched my tongue out to try to lick the fluid that was about to drip on the floor, but his grip in my hair tightened, preventing me from reaching.

"The whole point of polygamy, Ms. Swan, is to realize there are more than two people involved."  
He drove his point home by thrusting his cock into my mouth and down my throat. He pulled back just before I could gag and then slid back in, slower this time, setting a rhythm.

After I adjusted to the shock of the fact that I was having my mouth fucked by Dr. Cullen, I remembered my hands were still on Jasper. I resumed stroking his length, twisting my wrist as I worked my hand up and down him until he started thrusting into my hand, seeking more friction.

"Very…ugh…good, Ms. Swan…god damn…work us. Make our cocks feel good and we'll make you feel so good," Dr. Cullen's voice was deep and throaty as he tried to maintain his professor persona.

Pants, moans and grunts filled the room as my mouth and my hand continued working the two glorious cocks that had been offered to me. My inner thighs were sticky and damp from the juice that had seeped out of me.

"OHHH lord almighty, Bella…squeeze me tighter, darlin'…make me cum!" begged Jasper.

I tightened my grip on him, and my mouth followed suit around Dr. Cullen. Jasper suddenly pulled free from my hand and took over, stroking his own cock. Dr. Cullen withdrew from my mouth and started pumping his cock as well. I was breathless and could only watch in fascination as they give themselves the final strokes they needed before I felt their warm cum spilling over my boobs.

There was so much that it ran down the slope of my tits and dripped from my nipples. On a whim, I reached up and swirled a finger around each of my nipples, mixing their cum together, before placing my finger into my mouth to suck off the taste of their essence.

Both men panted heavily and were slack jawed in disbelief at my bold action.

Dr. Cullen recovered first, and I saw the first real smile I've ever seen on him. "Oh, Ms. Swan, I do believe you will have no problem earning the highest marks on this assignment."


	25. Two's Company, Three's a Fantasy

Ch 25-

~Two's Company, Three's a Fantasy~

BPOV

I should have been repulsed at the implication of his statement. That he was going to let me fuck him for an A. Honestly, I was too lost in a lust-filled delirium at that point to care. I would think about all of this tomorrow. For right now, I needed to get mine. I'd held up my end, made them feel good. It was time for them to reciprocate.

Jasper offered me his hand; I grasped it and he helped me stand. He tugged me in close, until my cum covered boobs pressed into his hard chest. His mouth was suddenly on mine, brushing soft kisses over my lips, then his tongue ran across my lips and I moaned. He took advantage of my parted lips, his tongue delving inside, to tease and dance with mine.

By the time he released me, I was dizzy with need. He snickered and murmured 'amazing' against my lips. He stepped back and I was engulfed in Dr. Cullen's arms next. Where Jasper's kiss was soft and coaxing my participation, his kiss was rough and demanding. He nipped at my lips until they parted and shoved his tongue between them. Where Jasper's tongue danced with mine, Dr. Cullen's was firm, and he thrust it between my lips just as he had done with his cock minutes before.

I couldn't take the intensity for very long, and with a gasp, I pulled back. He was relentless and just moved his attentions to my chin and down my neck. Biting, licking, sucking my flesh as he worked his way down my neck and along my collarbone. Bending his knees, he captured one of my sensitive nipples between his teeth and chewed lightly on it.

Holy fuck! That feels amazing!

The limited experience I had had until now had always been gentle…as if Mike had been afraid I would break. Dr. Cullen seemed to have no fears of this and no reservations about showing me how much he desired my body. His actions left no room for any doubt that he was only here to fuck.

The last of my walls crumbled as I came to this realization. Tonight was all about sex, pure and simple. And I took it… gladly.

Having thoroughly chewed on both of my nipples until they felt as if they were on fire, Dr. Cullen straightened back up and stepped back from me.

"On the bed, Ms. Swan," he ordered.

I blinked rapidly, trying to regain my bearings. On the bed…oh, oh! It's time…finally.

I reached for the drawer of my nightstand, but was stopped when Dr. Cullen grabbed my arm.

"Ms. Swan, I do believe I instructed you to get on the bed. What are you doing?"

"Condoms…" I meekly answered.

His face was contemplative as he nodded. "I see. While I appreciate you pointing out where they are, we don't need them… yet. Now, please oblige me, and get your ass on the bed!" he growled.

I was confused, but his tone had left no room for argument, and my nether regions certainly weren't arguing as I felt more wetness drip out and run down my thigh. I turned toward the bed to find Jasper sitting in the center, leaning against my headboard, Dr. Cullen's tie in his hands.

"C'mere, darlin'."

Eager to find out what they had planned, I jumped on the bed and crawled over to him.

"Turn around for me," instructed Jasper.

I maneuvered around, until my back was facing him, and I was kneeling between his spread legs.

"Sit on your bottom sweetheart," he said as he stroked my hair. I changed into a cross-legged position. He reached forward, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me back so that I was flush with his chest, his semi-erect shaft trapped against the crack of my ass. He gathered my hair and laid it over one shoulder as he leaned into my exposed neck.

After laying a kiss at the hollow of my neck, he asked, "Do you still trust us, sweetheart? Are you willing to give yourself over to us so we can make your body sing?"

"Oh yes, Jasper," I sighed out.

"Good girl. Close your eyes for me, darlin'. I'm going to blindfold you," he said and I tensed up.

"Shh, darlin'… don't fret, l'il one. You said you'd trust us, remember? By taking away your sense of sight, your other senses will be enhanced. I promise that you're about to experience intense pleasure Bella," he drawled in a whisper against my ear.

I could only nod my head as he wrapped Dr. Cullen's tie around my eyes and knotted it at the back of my head. He massaged my shoulders and rubbed my neck, giving me a couple of minutes to adjust and relax.

The bed dipped, and I could smell Dr. Cullen's cologne as he moved closer to us. Jasper's calloused hands moved from my shoulders, down the front of my chest and over my boobs, but it was gentle. He avoided my nipples, only working the flesh around them. I sighed and leaned back into his chest, feeling his heart beat against my back.

I heard the bedspread shift and then Dr. Cullen's hands were on my knees, hooking underneath them, lifting and draping them over Jasper's legs, causing me to be spread wide. Cool air caressed my pussy, and I shuddered. The cool air was replaced by warm moist breath as he blew over my center. I arched against the sensation and came in contact with his open mouth.

He closed his lips over the outside of my pussy and applied steady pressure with his teeth. I could feel my clit swelling. Oh god, who knew having your pussy bitten could feel so damn good!

"More," I whimpered quietly.

He chuckled against me, the vibration electrifying.

His teeth were gone, and his tongue was pushing between my folds, just over my opening. He dragged it upwards torturously slow, stopping and taking it back down without touching my clit. He did that a few more times before pulling back and nipping in random spots along my pussy lips. Between the teasing that he was doing and Jasper's hands teasing my tits, I was writhing and squirming and starting to get angry.

"Damn it! Stop teasing me!" I begged.

"If you insist Ms. Swan," he mumbled against my flesh. Then in a louder voice, he said, "Spread her for me, Jasper."

A hand left my tit and reappeared at my mound. Using two fingers, he spread my lips, baring my swollen clit. As Dr. Cullen's mouth sucked my hard button between his lips, Jasper pinched my nipple, and I screamed.

"Thank you!" and "Fuck!" were the only identifiable words that escaped my mouth. The rest was a myriad of gibberish sounds and grunts.

He worked my clit: sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, biting on it. I couldn't retreat from the divine treatment being lavished upon me as Jasper kept me open to the ministrations of this talented tongue; all while his rough fingers kept playing with my aching nipples.

And then I was cumming.

My body spasmed and jerked under their hands as I shrieked my ecstasy into the room. The blindfold no longer mattered, because I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I'd wanted to. Every inch of my skin was alive and pulsing.

I was pulled to my knees, and Dr. Cullen's mouth was on mine, forcing me to taste myself on him. I unabashedly lapped at the tangy flavor that was mixed with the distinct flavor of him. The bed shifted behind me, and I didn't worry about what Jasper was doing as I was focused on the man before me. His arms were wrapped around me, hands on my ass, squeezing and releasing, kneading deep into the tissue.

He whispered against my mouth, "That is the best pussy I have ever had the pleasure of tasting, Ms. Swan. I would be lying if I said I did not want to taste it again immediately." I began panting into the kiss at his admission.

How can his formal distant words elicit such a reaction in me? Can I possibly withstand another oral attack by him?

With his hands still on my ass, he lifted me enough to carry me forward. I knew immediately where I was being put because Jasper's cock was lined up with my entrance, and as gravity pulled me down and Dr. Cullen's hands disappeared from my ass, I was being filled. By a real cock. For the first time in my life.

The dick of my past must have been a figment of my imagination because it had nothing on the solid thickness that I slid down on.

"Oh, shit," I murmured.

"I know, sweetheart," Jasper groaned behind me.

"No. No, wait!" I said louder and all movement around me stopped. "Not on birth control…condom," I squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, darlin'… I got it. We're good," he stated as he rocked his hips back and then thrust upward, plowing all that manhood deep inside me. "You're so fuckin'… shit… tight, so tight…"

Jasper was coming unhinged as he slid in and out of me the best he could from that angle.

I made a move to go forward onto my hands and knees to allow him better movement, but he grabbed my hips and held me above him. A moment later, I knew why.

We were further down the bed, so Jasper was able to lie back. He pulled me back, guiding me down to lie over his chest and then began pounding into me from below. No sooner had he set his pace then Dr. Cullen's tongue was back on my clit, just as promised.

Holy fucking hell! They are going to kill me!

Jasper gripped my hips tightly, helping to move me up and down his shaft as he thrusted. His breath was hot against my ear as his heart rate picked up, and his breathing grew ragged. "Play with your tits, sugar; pinch those pretty nipples for us," he huffed into my ear.

And now I have died and gone to heaven.

I didn't even believe in God, but I was pretty sure I was about to meet him as I shattered around and on them. I was vaguely aware of my insides quivering and clenching as my thighs tightened, and I continued pinching my nipples roughly as I rode out my release, Jasper's name tumbling from my lips.

My ears were ringing from the force of the orgasm I was experiencing.

Jasper sounded as if he was accepting an Oscar as thank yous to every known divinity tumbled from his lips, his release erupting from him as he trembled and twitched beneath me.

Dr. Cullen sounded giddy as he laughed and said in wonder, "Holy shit… she's a squirter!"

It was the most… relaxed… I'd ever heard him. Of course, I've only known him for two weeks…as my professor.

Blame it on the exorbitant amount of endorphins racing through my system at the moment as a result of the two BEST orgasms I had ever had in my life.

Blame it on the craziness of the situation…me, the girl who does not stand out, the girl with a fractured self-esteem, the girl who might as well be a virgin for all the experience I'd had…had just been well and truly fucked by not one man, but two.

Well, not literally fucked by two men…only one cock was in me. Holy shit, what if they want to do that to me? Nothing has ever come close to entering me back there, not that I haven't had fantasies about it…

I erupted in a fit of giggles causing Jasper to groan beneath me as I contracted around his softening cock. His arms came from below me, one bracing just beneath my boobs, the other a little lower across my belly as he encompassed me in a tight hug.

"Please, sweetheart… just, shit! You…. you've gotta be still for a minute," pleaded Jasper.

Something about the way he held me was tender and unexpected, sobering me instantly.

This is just fucking, nothing more.


	26. The Fantasy Continues

Ch26-

~The Fantasy Continues~

BPOV

My giggles subsided as my mind tried to wrap around the emotion that was trying to crack through my endorphin rush. For a brief instance, everything else fell away and it was just me… in Jasper's embrace.

The awkward bubble was popped by Dr. Cullen's deep, velvety voice.

"I need to work off that meal I just had, and it would be such a shame to waste all of that creamy moisture, Ms. Swan." I reached up and slid the tie from my eyes, blinking languidly as I lifted my head to look at him.

Was he serious? I wasn't sure I had it in me to go another round at this point.

I watched as he tore open a wrapper and seductively rolled the condom down onto his dripping length. He pumped his cock twice before reaching for my hand.

I guess he is serious.

I was limp and sluggish as he pulled me upright. I felt Jasper's cock slip out of me and felt empty.

Dr. Cullen tugged me until I was held against his chest. He kissed my mouth and brought my desire racing back to life as he stated, "I want to hear MY name this time, Bella."

"Oh, god," I whispered.

"Try again, Ms. Swan… that is not my name," he growled.

He moved back away from me far enough to guide me in turning around to face Jasper. He'd pulled the used condom off, but was still sprawled on the bed, his arms now tucked under his head so he could watch what was about to unfold.

Dr. Cullen pressed between my shoulder blades, causing me to fall forward. I caught myself by pressing my hands into Jasper's thighs, my face inches from his flaccid cock. As I huffed out a breath of warm air, I mentally fist pumped myself when his cock twitched and swelled ever so slightly. Damn, this boy's got stamina!

I felt his hands running over my ass in soft circles. A surprised squeak came out of my mouth when he suddenly dug his fingers in, squeezing and pulling my cheeks apart. It was a brief moment of exposure before he released my flesh to bring his open palm down in a swift smack against the fleshiest part of my backside.

Like a whore, I moaned and he did it again to my other cheek bringing forth another involuntary moan from me.

He chuckled behind me. "I find it quite fascinating that in my classroom you claimed that dominance and submission scares you, Ms. Swan, yet you have had nothing but very positive reactions to the tastes of it we have provided you with thus far."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was gripping his cock in his hand, guiding it to my waiting pussy. Before I got completely distracted, I quickly asked, "What are you talking about?"

He thrust into me all the way to the hilt, and I dug my nails into Jasper's thighs in an attempt to not get knocked flat on my face from the force. Jasper groaned, and I saw him swell further.

Would definitely need to explore his reaction to pain. I filed that away for later.

I resisted the urge to suck him so I could encourage that swelling, feel him thicken and harden within the confines of my mouth, by turning back to look at Dr. Cullen.

His eyes rolled back as he stilled. "Never felt such a tight pussy," he murmured before his eyes fluttered open, meeting mine.

Ever so slowly he began withdrawing and talking through tight lips. "You have done everything we've asked without question. Your physical reactions tell me that you quite enjoyed being blindfolded," he smirked at me and pushed back into me just as slowly, "and there is no question that you have a fondness for a little bit of pain." He pulled out and thrust back in a little faster.

"Case in point being the torture we've inflicted on your nipples and your wanton moans just now to a test spanking."

I was gob smacked by his words, but couldn't deny the truth in them. I was going to need to sit down and reevaluate what I thought my views on sex were and more specifically, how I personally fit into those views.

My inner ramblings disappeared as he picked up his pace. From this… perspective… I could tell that Dr. Cullen was indeed a little larger than Jasper. Even with the amount of natural lubrication my body had supplied, I was stretched so tight around him that each push and pull left a raw sting on my inner walls.

It hurt, but in a good way. It left no doubts that I was being filled and used and that my 'itch' was certainly being 'scratched.'

In.  
Out.  
Swivel of his hips.  
Grunt. Pant. Hiss.  
In.  
Out.

He fucked me fast and hard until I was on the edge of exploding again. As if sensing my closeness, he would slow, change his pace to force me to back away from that ledge. When he felt I had regained enough control, he resumed his frantic thrusting.

I was getting desperate to cum, and I found myself begging, almost in tears each time he slowed down again. The fourth time that he slowed down, he stopped altogether. Between the two of them, I was a rag-doll, and they easily repositioned me onto my hands and knees without the support of Jasper below me.

Jasper was now on his knees in front of me, his cock once again at full attention. I licked my lips as I looked upon him with longing. I hadn't been able to enjoy the taste of him nearly long enough before Dr. Cullen had forced my mouth onto his own cock earlier in the evening.

Just as I was about to attempt to find my voice enough to ask to suck him, I felt my backside spread and something cold drizzled along my crack. I wanted to be concerned but then decided 'fuck it.' They hadn't hurt me yet and what was the worst that could happen?

A lone digit circled my puckered hole, applying pressure then backing away and circling, over and over as I started to writhe against the foreign sensation. Dr. Cullen had still not resumed fucking me; he was keeping still, letting me fuck myself on him as he played with my ass.

A burning warmth spread through my backside as he pushed his finger past the tight rim of muscle and I froze.

"Relax, Ms. Swan," his voice was tight, as if this was testing his last ounce of control. "This is all we're doing tonight. We have plenty of time to work up to our cocks in your virgin hole. Just enjoy tonight."

He punctuated his final words by withdrawing both his cock and his finger and then pushing them back in at the same time.

"Oh, dear god…" I whimpered as he repeated the movement. He was working back up to a frenzied pace and my orgasm was rapidly building in a twisting coil of my stomach.

Each thrust was harder than the last, forcing me closer and closer to Jasper's cock until I opened my mouth in anticipation of his next thrust, and I was able to capture the oozing head between my lips.

At the feel of my mouth, Jasper rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into my mouth.

"Ahhhh, yes, sugar… just like that! Every good doggie deserves The Bone!" he grunted, matching his rhythm to the one behind me.

What the hell? Doesn't matter! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… I'm being fucked!

And then I was falling, floating on a cloud of euphoria. Pretty colors blinked in and out of my vision. Somewhere I heard screeching… "Edward!" …and realized it was me.

My cries ended, and the room filled with the sounds of primal males as my mouth was filled with hot, salty liquid and Edward's cock became impossibly thicker within my abused channel as it pulsed out his release.

We collapsed into a pile of sweaty, cum soaked bodies, and I think I giggled, the last thought to float through my mind before I faded away… This is going to be a very interesting semester.


	27. After

Ch27-

~After~

EPOV

I disentangled myself from the pile of bodies. Bella, Ms. Swan…I can't allow myself to think informally of her…was already snoring softly. Jasper looked like he wasn't very far behind. I gathered up my clothes and looked at him.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, assuming he'd know as the layouts were the same. He pointed and I went to clean up.

The tiny room was neat and organized. I smirked when I saw what appeared to be a waterproof dildo on a hand towel. Might have to think about asking her to put on a little demonstration with that bad boy. I washed my hands, grabbed a fresh washcloth off the towel rack and used it to wipe down my groin and then slipped back into my clothes.

When I came out, Jasper was passed out as well. I walked over to shake him awake. First rule of the game, no cuddling afterwards. When he didn't budge, I shook him harder as I leaned over near his ear.

"Wake up Jasper, party's over for tonight," I hissed in his ear.

He grunted and rolled over, his arm flopping over her waist. I sighed and decided to hell with it. I was tired. He would wake up in a couple of hours and slip out on his own more than likely. I left, quietly closing the front door behind me.

Once in my car, the whole night began replaying in my head. While my cock began to stir, I kept getting the nagging feeling that something had been off about this time, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

And of course, the more I tried to figure it out, the harder I got because I just couldn't get the images from the last couple of hours out of my mind. Her taste was still on my tongue. When I lifted my hand to scratch my nose, her scent was still on my fingers despite having washed them. I groaned as I pulled into my driveway.

I wasted no time locking up my car and getting back into my apartment where I quickly shed my clothes and headed straight for my shower, cock in hand.

BPOV

I'd been having the most amazing dream. Of course Dr. Cullen and Jasper were the stars in it, but that was nothing new. This dream just seemed so much more realistic than other ones had been.

I was so warm and while I felt rested, I had no desire to get up yet. It was Saturday after all, I didn't have too.

Wait a minute. Why am I so warm?

Keeping my eyes closed, I let my hand move out next to me. I didn't have to go far before my hand met warm flesh. Oh shit…it was a dream, wasn't it?

I cracked one eye open to peek, then the other, and was met with the sight of his sculpted tanned chest. Holding my breath, I moved my head to look at his face. His lips were slightly parted, his eyelashes rested against his upper cheek they were so long, and his blonde hair was a tousled mess.

Shakily exhaling and sucking in another breath to hold, I moved my gaze down. Down over his chest, down over his stomach…jackpot. His morning wood was lying against his thigh, pointing towards his abs and was glorious to behold.

"Oh shit," I whispered, maybe a little too loudly.

He stirred and blinked lazily. A slow grin spreading across his face as he focused on mine.

"Mornin' darlin'," he said in a gravely whisper.

JPOV

She was something when she showed up for class in her simple attire. She'd been gorgeous in her inebriated state when we'd first come upon her last night. In the soft rays of the morning sun, trickling in over her wildly messed up hair and her creamy skin, she was breathtaking.

What was I doing here? First rule of the game…no cuddling. How could Edward have let me stay here, unless…

I looked around quickly to confirm that he was definitely gone, at least from the bedroom. So he had followed the rule, but once again I'd fucked up.

"Good morning," she said shyly as her eyes darted around the room. Everywhere but at me. I couldn't have that. On impulse I reached out to cup her cheek with my hand, guiding her to look at me.

"Bella…"

Her eyes closed as she settled into my hand and I couldn't resist. I shifted closer, bringing my mouth to hers as I brushed my lips against hers, hoping she'd open to me. I needed to taste her again, even if I didn't understand why.

When I flicked my tongue out, licking softly over her still swollen lips, she moaned and parted her lips. I slipped my tongue in, seeking hers as we kissed languidly for what felt like hours as it became harder and harder to breathe.

Eventually she pulled away from me with a gasp. Her eyes were dark and hungry looking. I had tried to ignore the ache between my legs as we'd kissed, but now, seeing the look she was giving me, all bets were off.

I rose above her, pushing her onto her back forcing the peaks of her tits to arch upwards, as if they were calling out to me. I hovered above her as I took my time suckling her nipples while my dick twitched and trembled every time it brushed against her.

"Jasper please…" she purred below me. She didn't have to ask twice. I laid my weight on her as I reached for the drawer of her nightstand, delighting in the soft wet kisses she was placing across my pecs and ribs. With the offending item in hand, I reluctantly sat back away from her mouth onto my heels so I could get the condom on.

I stretched my length over her, resting my elbows on either side of her head as my dick settled against her hot pussy. I could feel her heat seeping into me.

"Do you want this Bella? Do you want me to fuck you?" I asked. She nodded her head and with a slight shift of my hips, I slid home. She whimpered.

"Are you okay darlin'?"

The corner of her lower lip rolled in as her perfect little teeth captured it. "A little tender, but yes. I haven't been this good in…forever," she murmured as she rolled her hips up forcing me in deeper.

I was done talking.

As I lowered my mouth to capture hers again, I started rocking my hips. Her tight walls gripped and pulled at me, resisting my departure as I pulled back and then as I slammed forward, her legs fell open, making it easier for me to move within her.

Her eyes rolled back and then closed as her mouth fell open. Erotic whimpers and other sounds escaped her lips as I worked my dick in and out of her, over and over. I needed to be deeper and I couldn't do it from this angle, so I slipped out of her, repositioning myself so that my heels settled onto my ass.

Her eyes were now half lidded as she let her hands move to her tits. I groaned as I watched her touch herself so freely. Grabbing her tiny hips, I surprised her when I yanked her down the bed towards my waiting dick. Her head and shoulders remained on the bed as I moved her ass up my thighs and slid her hot pussy back onto my dick.

Fuck, this was heaven.

With the new position I could get every last inch of my length into her and I took advantage of that as I fucked her good and proper. I was bouncing her up and down my dick so fast and hard that she'd had to give up her fondling to throw her arms above her to fist the blankets.

Her cries got louder as I pounded harder.

The muscles in my ass and thighs were starting to burn from the strenuous workout I was giving them but I delighted in the pain. My balls tightened along with my stomach as my orgasm became imminent. Letting my eyes soak up the sight of her naked body stretched out before me as her tits bounced with my thrusts took me even closer.

I slowed.

I wanted her to cum with me.

I moved my hand over her pubic mound, spreading my fingers wide as I pressed against her skin, letting my thumb sink between her folds to find her swollen clit. With each pump into her, my thumb pressed down and before long we were both screaming as the waves of pleasure washed over us.

I slumped over her, my breaths ragged.

She had a glorious lazy smile as she blinked at me.

"Wow," she laughed.

"Indeed sweetheart," I laughed back. Then the awkward silence settled over us. I gently guided her off of me and set her on the bed. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around. I'd never had a 'morning after' and I'd certainly never fucked one of our 'targets' without Edward present.

What have I done? Shit, Edward is going to be so pissed about this. I need to leave. He'll be calling first thing I'm sure, to make sure I got out of here before she woke up. Too late.

"Um, that was some wake up darlin'," I hedged. "I should go. Shower. At my place," I said dumbly as I tilted my head in the direction of my place.

Her face briefly morphed into a sad look before she became stoic, reaching for the blanket as she half covered herself.

"Oh, yeah. I should get up and get cleaned up myself. Got lots to do today," she rambled as she again let her eyes dart around avoiding me.

I backed off the bed and retrieved my jeans from the floor. I slipped them on and left them undone.

"Well, I'll see ya around neighbor," I said attempting to lighten the mood that had shifted in the room.

She smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Sure Jasper. I'll uh, see ya around. Definitely in class…" she trailed off. The reminder of how I got into her apartment in the first place hanging in the air.

I nodded and left.


	28. What Now?

Ch 28-

~What Now? ~

BPOV

What the fuck am I supposed to make of that? Scratch that. Not just what happened, but everything that has happened since they materialized in my living room.

As I got up out of bed, I noticed how stiff I felt everywhere. Like I'd been fucked thoroughly. I had to snicker at that thought. As quickly as I'd started to snicker, I stopped.

I had been thoroughly fucked.  
By two men.  
Two men whom I had been fantasizing about.

Without a second thought as to whether or not I should…only that I could. Both Dr. Cullen and Jasper had seemed to want me as much as I'd wanted them last night. And this morning? Well, Jasper had certainly been game to go another round.

Were they honestly attracted to me?  
Had I been a fool and found myself used as nothing more than a piece of ass?

I turned on the shower and set about brushing my teeth and trying to detangle the mess on my head as the water warmed. Noticing my dildo on the counter, I cringed. I hope neither one of them came in here. I stepped in under the hot spray and began washing myself. I could at least clean off the physical evidence of what had transpired.

I had to decide if I wanted to wash off the mental evidence.

EPOV

At 5:30 sharp, I awoke to my alarm blaring next to me. I didn't take advantage of sleeping in on weekends. They were my days to take advantage of the rare quiet coolness of Phoenix mornings to run.

I rolled over to turn the offensive noise off and landed stiffly against my very prominent erection.

Huh? Been awhile since I woke up with one of these. Of course, it has been awhile since I got to work over a pussy as fine as Bel..Ms. Swan's. Shit, why do I keep slipping with that? I never should have said it out loud last night. Rule two of the game…do not get attached, keep it formal.

And then it hit me. What had been nagging at me about last night.

Jasper.

It wasn't unusual for him to have to step in and play the 'good cop' to my 'bad cop' as we got the ball rolling. But he always got down and dirty right alongside me once the fucking began. With the exception of his crass 'doggie' comment, which I'd had to resist the urge to high five him over, he'd been…sweet and gentle.

Morning wood solved. My cock deflated immediately as my gut began turning at the idea forming in my head. He likes her.

Oh hell no. I was not going to let him ruin this so early on. I was sure we could get at least a few more fucks out of Ms. Swan if we played our cards right. Maybe a semester's worth.

I flew out of my bed, grabbed my running shorts and a tank top and slipped them on. Socks and my running shoes and I was out the door.

My destination?

Jasper's. And his ass better be home.

JPOV

As soon as I had cleared Bella's bedroom doorway I hurried out her back door, stopping to close it after it had been left open all night. I slipped into my place and closed my door, leaning heavily against it.

What just happened? What have I done? I asked myself again.

I let my eyes wander over my kitchen as if I'd find the answers waiting for me in the small room. My gaze landed on the refrigerator and I moved towards it, stopping to grab a glass from the cupboard. I reached in the fridge for the orange juice and poured myself a full glass. Momma had always said to start your day with a glass of OJ. 'Everything always looks sunnier with OJ in your veins,' was her motto.

I could fucking use sunny about now.

I gulped the cool citrusy fluid down quickly and refilled it. Taking my time with the second glass, I meandered out to my living room where I dropped into my sofa, taking another sip before I set the glass on the coffee table.

Shit Shit Shit! Why did I listen to the head hanging between my thighs? Why did Edward leave me there? How could it have been even better having her all to myself?

My mind was under a deluge of questions that I couldn't even begin to sort out when there was a firm rap on my front door. Glancing at the cable box, I noted that it was 6:15 and was curious who was knocking on my door so early on a Saturday morning.

Who was I kidding? There's only person it could be.

I pulled myself up and went to open the door to a heaving sweaty Edward. "Mornin'," I nodded at him as he pushed past me brusquely. "OJ?" I offered, smiling as I started to add "Everything always looks sunnier…"

"With OJ in your veins," he chuckled as he finished the saying. "Sure, that'll do for starters."

Thankful for the distraction of the conversation that I knew was coming, I scurried into the kitchen to pour him a glass. I turned and found him leaning against my counter looking me over intently.

"You fucked her didn't you?"

He never was one to beat around the bush. I sighed deeply as my brain raced for some way, anyway, to not fess up to him. Of course I knew that the longer I took to answer, the more sure he became.

"As did you, unless last night was my imagination," I threw out, hoping to sidetrack him.

"Cut the bullshit Jasper," he snapped at me. "You woke up, in her bed, and you fucked her. Didn't you?" he asked again, removing any loopholes.

I handed him his glass of juice which he took with a slight nod of thanks and then I began pacing the small room. My long legs making the distance much too short.

"I woke up and she was looking at me like I was something to eat and well, one thing led to another…"

"Was it good?" he cut me off.

"The fucking best!" I blurted out before I could control myself. His eyes darkened and narrowed as he stared me down.

"You aren't developing feelings for the girl are you?" he asked, once again cutting right to the point.

"What? Hell no. I know that's not how we work," I said, sounding less than sure of myself. He smirked then and I knew that whatever he was about to say, wasn't going to sit well with me.

"So you won't mind conveniently being 'sick' and unable to attend class on Monday?" he queried as he made air quotes to emphasize my sickness.

"Why would I be sick on Monday? I feel just fine," I pouted. I didn't know if I'd see Bella again this weekend after our awkward farewells this morning, so Monday was the next guaranteed time for me to lay eyes on her. If I missed class, it could be as long as Wednesday before I saw her again and for some reason that thought made my chest hurt.

"Because, dear cousin of mine, WE approached her with the offer of teaching her about polygamy. If the three of us are not going to play together every time, but branch off into twosomes, don't you think it's important for her to understand that everyone in the relationship should get equal time?" he asked with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

He had me. And he knew it. If I tried to argue with him, then I would be admitting to him and to myself, that Bella just might be more than a fuck to me.

And I wasn't ready to make that admission.

Not yet.

"Sure Edward. Of course, you're right. I think I'm starting to feel a little ill," I grimaced as the words left my mouth, knowing that for once, I was telling the truth.


	29. Eyes Wide Shut

Ch 29-

~Eyes Wide Shut~

BPOV

Saturday…

I finished my shower on autopilot, just going through the motions. Stepping out, I wrapped a towel around me and stood in front of the sink. With a sigh, I reached out and used my hand to clear a spot in the steam on the mirror and proceeded to just stare at myself.

I didn't look any different.

There were no outward indications that a major change had occurred in my life. Other than my still swollen lips.

I got my teeth brushed and then sorted my hair, opting to do a quick French braid to get it out of my face. Moving to my closet, I found myself once again just standing there, not sure what I was going to do today, therefore clueless as to what to put on.

I finally decided on a pair of comfy yoga pants and an oversize t-shirt. It was one of my dad's old squadron shirts from their baseball team. The slogan across the front, "Forks PD, Always ready to go to bat" was cheesy but the shirt was extra soft and comfortable from numerous washings.

I came out of the closet and looked at my rumpled bed, noting there was a strong smell of sex still lingering in the air so I threw the window open to allow the room to start airing out. I carefully sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers over the soiled sheets, the toiling mass of jumbled thoughts starting to take shape in my head, organizing into coherency.

Should I have allowed them to have me like that last night? No.

Did I honestly regret that it had happened? No.

There was no denying that last night had opened my eyes to a whole new world.

I'd felt alive.

I'd felt wanted.

I'd discovered my sexual self.

But could I only feel as complete and satisfied as I had last night if my sexual activities were in the extreme?

The combination of their personalities had balanced well to satisfy my every need. Dr. Cullen's rough and demanding, no bullshit approach had awakened dark lustful urges within me. Yet Jasper's calming manner had let me feel safe with what was happening while his tender touches only enhanced the burning need that Dr. Cullen was drawing from me.

With a groan I flopped back on the bed, causing their scent to waft into the air around me, reminding me of how intense this morning had been with just Jasper. Maybe I could find satisfaction and happiness with just one man? That thought bled into another one. Or maybe I couldn't. The sex had been amazing, but we had parted awkwardly. Why? What had happened?

Quickly, I sat up and started gathering the soiled sheets in a burst of a manic need to do something. The idea of trying to sleep in this bed, with their smell, didn't sit well with me. I crammed the sheets into a laundry bag and collected the bag from my hamper. Tying off both, I carried them to the kitchen where I pulled out my hand cart that I'd gotten for laundry and grocery days. I loaded the bags on, grabbed the detergent, dryer sheets and my bag of quarters and stacked them on top of the dirty clothes.

I collected my backpack and IPod so I could work on homework while I did the wash. Back to the kitchen to grab a banana and a granola bar and the hand cart and I was out the door, headed to the laundromat a block and a half over.

As I stepped into the sunny morning, my head cleared. I wasn't sure what game was being played or even if I was the player or the playee. What I did know, was that I was young, alive and had been presented the opportunity of a lifetime and I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

I would worry about the repercussions, if there were any, later.

JPOV

He saw it. I could see it…if I'd let myself. I…liked…her.

Bella was different and not just because she was beautiful. We'd fucked plenty of pretty girls. No, Bella was more than just a pretty face. She was intelligent. She was feisty. She was…innocent. Or she had been until we sank our claws into her.

Fuck!

Why was this suddenly bothering me?

If we had a connection, who was Edward to say that I couldn't pursue it and see if anything could come of it? What right did he have to stand in my way of a shot at happiness?

My stomach rolled with the acid from the orange juice.

I was probably reading further into this than I should. She hadn't given any indication that she favored one of us over the other. Sure, she'd gotten angry for a brief moment, but it hadn't taken much to get her naked and writhing under our touch. Key word being 'our,' not 'my,' touch.

Until this morning anyways…

If she was as innocent as I was making her out to be, how could she have succumbed so easily to fucking her professor? And me, a virtual stranger? Was she really just a slut that happened to be a great actress? Were WE being played and not realizing it?

You don't really believe that…

Shit. I didn't know what to think. I needed to get out of here. I was going to go nuts if I hung around all day knowing she was just a few steps away. I wasn't ready to face her again after I'd had my way with her and then walked out on her like it meant nothing.

Because it did…

Deciding to postpone my shower until later, I changed into some running clothes and took off out my front door, only glancing briefly at her front door and wondering what she was doing.

I focused on my breathing. On the burn in my thighs and calves that had been neglected. The miles disappeared behind me as I ran…to nowhere. The endorphin high kicked in and I relaxed into the peace of nothing in my head except 'one foot in front of the other.'

When I could go no further, I slowed my pace, gradually coming to a walk and finally looked around, taking in my surroundings. I'd left the city limits and found myself by a horse ranch. A neighing sound brought a smile to my face as I noticed a dappled mare at the fence line, her head stretched over the fence as she tried to reach a clump of grass that was just beyond her reach.

I approached quietly and calmly, whispering to her as I got closer. Her big brown eyes watched me warily as I knelt and pulled the grass free. She pulled her head back, shaking and tossing her mane as she whinnied loudly, excitedly.

I offered her the grass, which she ate greedily before stretching her nose and lips out to me looking for more. Glancing around, I saw another clump and went to retrieve it as she followed along the fence line. I laughed as she gobbled it up, her large tongue licking at my hand roughly.  
She reminded me of Jake…and Sam.

Sam, who never judged, only listened and sometimes offered cryptic advice. If I were honest, he'd been more of a dad to me than my own had ever been. But he was also a friend. The only real friend I had, besides Alice, and I'm sure after the way I treated her, she never wanted to hear from me again.

Just as I decided to pull out my phone to call Sam, I heard someone calling out to me.

"Howdy! I see you've met Leah. She's a huge flirt," he said with a friendly laugh.

"I can see that," I smiled as she nuzzled my hair, her hot breath blowing it around my head.

"You're good with horses," he said, a statement, not a question.

"I can hold my own, or I could back in Texas," I said.

Sticking his hand out to me, he introduced himself. "Name's Peter. My wife, Charlotte, and I own this place."

I shook his hand firmly. "Jasper Whitlock, Sir," I said politely.

"Oh none of the 'sir' business here, Jasper!" he said as he waved me off. "Did you walk all the way out here?"

I looked around. "Um, yeah. I had a lot on my mind and figured a run would help clear it. Guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," I admitted.

"Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," he laughed. "Tell ya what. If you need some head clearing, why don't ya come help me round up the horses and muck the stalls and such. Nothing like some honest labor to sort ya right out. Afterwards, Charlotte'll whip us up a proper dinner."

I was awestruck. The offer sounded absolutely wonderful, but this man didn't know me from Joe down the road. Why would he open up his home to me like this?

"I'm good at reading people, son. You're good people. Come on…let's put you to work and then get you fed," he said with finality as he clapped me on the back.

He led me up to the main house, where he introduced me to Charlotte and left me to chat with her while he fetched me a pair of coverall's to borrow.

About six hours later, I was exhausted, filthy and happy. I'd worked side by side with Peter all afternoon, tending the horses, weeding and watering their moderate garden, patching a portion of the fence and feeding the chickens then collecting the eggs to take in to Charlotte.

It was like I'd found a little piece of heaven here in the middle of Arizona.

It seemed like we'd stayed mostly silent, but as we strolled back to the house, I realized how much I'd told him as I'd honestly answered his random questions. In six hours, Peter had become a confidant and friend. The only person who knew as much, or more, about me, was Edward.

I'd even told him about Bella. Not really the details about how we'd 'targeted' her, but how we had both taken her last night and had plans to do so again, as long as she was willing. The sun must have been addling my brain to get me to talk so freely.

When we got in, Charlotte had a stack of clean clothes and directed me to the guest shower as she sent Peter to clean up as well, telling us 'chow would be on the table in fifteen.'

The 'proper dinner' I'd been promised could have fed a goddamn army.

At least that's what I thought when we first sat down to eat. Once we started, Peter and I had no problem putting a huge dent in the spread Charlotte had laid out: garden salad, fresh green beans, some kind of egg casserole, homemade biscuits, thick pan fried steaks (from their own slaughter)…all washed down with sweet tea and topped off a large helping of berry cobbler.

I was stuffed and could barely move.

When they offered to let me stay the night, I took them up on it because I had no idea how many miles away from my place I was and I knew I didn't have the energy to make the run back.

I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	30. Decisions

Ch 30-

~Decisions~

EPOV

Sometimes I hated being right all the time.

Jasper was definitely falling for her, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. Son of a bitch!

As I began the walk back to my place, I once again replayed last night. The signs had been easy enough to see with Jasper, but I was pretty sure that our little Ms. Swan had not favored one of us over the other. She just reveled in the attention we were paying her taut little body. Happy to have had her pent up sexual frustrations released at our hands.

I admit I was shocked when she'd admitted so readily to having fantasized about the two of us. Of course, we'd already known that…but she didn't know that we knew.

So, where did that leave us?

I could gracefully step back and let Jasper have a chance with her. I could 'fight' him for her…just to prove I could win. Or I could try to just keep him in check so that we could both continue enjoying her for a while longer.

Decisions, decisions.

It might be fun to get her to myself for a while, maybe give this 'long term' thing a try. I was confident enough in myself to know that I could woo her into my bed, and my bed alone. She would be a respectable partner to have, with her intelligence and beauty. I would never be ashamed of having her on my arm.

The fallout from that could be disastrous though. For starters, I didn't really want to screw Jasper over like that. I'd just demanded that he uproot his life to accommodate mine, so to exclude him from the game so soon really would be shitty of me. Secondly, I was already slipping and thinking of her as Bella. What if she found a way over my wall and god forbid, into my heart?

I wasn't naïve enough to think that if a relationship did develop between Ms. Swan and myself that I would be able to keep my past a secret. Wasn't part of falling in love, telling your partner everything? Should I let Bella in like that, I would be opening myself up to abandonment again. For there was no way she would want me if she knew the way I had used women. If she knew the way I had been used…

Was Jasper ready to try a committed relationship? He'd told me all about what had happened with that Alice girl when he tried with her. She sounded like a real piece of work. How she went from 'little miss snob' to 'fuck me anyway you want' almost overnight made me question her mental stability. Of course, that could be quite fun to play on. She would probably be like a fresh batch of clay, pliable and easily molded, or in my case, coaxed into all kinds of fucked up kinkery.

But that's something to consider another day…after all, I'll probably never meet this chick.

No, my focus right now needs to be whether I should let Jasper have a go at Bel…Ms. Swan on his own. I personally didn't think it would work. Jasper was too needy. He couldn't stand up for himself. He probably couldn't even see that I was just trying to protect him from the pain that commitment brings.

No, I wouldn't let him walk down that path. I would protect him from himself.

As I got into my apartment, I made the decision that I would make sure our game continued…with all three of us. I just needed to figure out what I wanted my next step to be. I was going to have our placid swan all to myself in just a couple of days. I'd make it memorable for her, but teach her a lesson about playing with us one on one.

My mind resolved, I pulled the papers out of my briefcase that needed to be graded and set them on my desk in a neat stack. I pulled out three red pens and one blue pen…I knew I'd use the red more, and lined them up next to the papers. I turned on my stereo system, Debussy filling the apartment.

I put a lean cuisine into the microwave to cook while I went and took a quick shower. When I was done and dressed comfortably, I retrieved my meal and ate it while standing over the kitchen sink. I drank down a glass of water, refilled it and carried it to my desk, setting the glass down on the opposite side from the papers.

I picked up the first paper and a red pen and set to grading.

I was about half way through the stack, not having used the blue pen for positive comments even once, when an idea formed in my mind.

With a wicked grin, I hummed along to the soothing tune of the classical music as I marked papers. I needed to finish these tonight so that I could go shopping tomorrow in preparation for my time with Ms. Swan on Monday.

I couldn't wait to begin my lesson with her.

BPOV

Monday...

The alarm had gone off way too early for my liking. It didn't help that I'd barely gotten any sleep the last two nights. After spending all day Saturday getting my laundry done, taking it home to offload and then going back out to do my grocery shopping for the week, it had been late by the time I settled back into my apartment.

I hadn't missed the fact that there were no lights on at Jasper's when I got home from the grocery store. I'd laughed at myself as I'd wondered where he might be, or who he might be with. Like I had any right to question his whereabouts.

I'd spent a quiet Sunday continuing to finish up my homework, subconsciously listening for any movement next door. I kept telling myself that I just wanted to be a friendly neighbor and offer to make him some lunch or dinner…but he never showed up.

Even with the clean sheets on the bed, I'd tossed and turned both nights. Vivid, erotic dreams deluging me, when I did sleep, as my mind fed me all kinds of scenarios of what could be done with Mr. Cullen and Jasper. Each time I woke up, my panties were soaked and my skin was hot and flushed.

Dammit. Why was it that I was even hornier now that I'd had a good fucking than before when it was just my toys I relied on?

I'd finally given in about two a.m. and decided the hell with it. I'd grabbed my rabbit, after stripping completely, and planted my ass out on my back porch under the moonlight. Between my real experience with those two and my dreams, I'd had plenty of fodder to get myself off three times.

I hadn't held back, moaning like a whore as I laid on the chaise lounge with my legs spread wide while I feverishly worked myself with my toy. I think I was intentionally loud in the hopes that Jasper would come out and find me and help quench the fire that was burning through me. But, as I said, he never showed up, he seemed to have gone somewhere for the weekend.

Now I was wondering if he would be in class today.

Shit. How awkward was it going to be to walk into that classroom and face them? Would we all act indifferent towards each other, as if nothing had happened? Or would one of us slip, letting anyone observant enough to notice know that we had a crossed a line?

I sighed heavily as I slapped at the alarm clock to shut it up and then pulled myself out of bed and padded into the shower, still naked from my early morning excursion. Once I was clean, I hurried out to the kitchen wrapped in a towel to put the coffee on…I was definitely going to need it today if I was going to stay awake in his class.

I headed back to my room as the sound of the coffee bubbling and percolating faded behind me and the scent of my liquid heroin filled the apartment. Going to my dresser, I paused. Should I dress nicer now? Should I just keep being myself?

Screw it. If this was going to continue, they could take me as I was. I wasn't going to change for them. I pulled out a pair of faded denim leggings along with a white fitted tee and a tank top that was tie dyed in blues to layer over the tee. I grabbed a pair of simple white cotton cheeky shorts trimmed in blue and the matching bra that was white with blue trim and a blue bow in the center and got dressed.

I left my hair down to dry and slipped a blue scrunchy over my wrist so I could pull it up later. After I got my socks and favorite Converse on, I went to the kitchen to fill my travel mug with the dark roast coffee I'd become addicted to while in Forks. I fixed myself an English muffin and ate it down quickly before grabbing my bag and coffee and stepped out my door, locking it behind me.

A glance at my watch told me I had twenty minutes before class started. I should make it in about fifteen. As I walked I made the decision that I would just follow their lead when I walked into the classroom.


	31. Are You Amiable?

Ch 31-

~Are You Amiable?~

EPOV

I arrived about an hour before class was due to begin so that I could take my purchases into my office unnoticed. With the black bag tucked safely into a desk drawer, I went about laying out the graded papers for the students to pick up as they filed in and prepared for today's anatomy lecture. There had only been two A's in the entire bunch, one 'earned' and one deserved…Ms. Weber and Ms. Swan.

I was certainly going to be watching Ms. Swan for her reaction as I displayed the slides on the projection screen and we got into the class discussion about erogenous zones. I was hoping to see her react to the material, in effect, working her up for what I had planned after class.

I relaxed when the students began entering the room and Jasper had not shown up. He was taking my advice and staying away today. I kept my expression blank as the students collected their papers and the groans and complaints started as they saw their papers covered in red. I felt no remorse for the grades I'd allotted. This was a third year college course; I would not accept sloppy middle school level work.

I was pleased when Bella arrived about five minutes before we were due to begin. She slipped in quietly and went straight to her seat and proceeded to lay out her supplies, bypassing picking up her paper and avoiding any eye contact. Good…a legitimate reason to call her to the podium after class.

Ms. Weber was the last one to enter. She sashayed over to pick up her paper, a sly grin on her face when she saw her mark.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," she said in a low voice. "Do I need to stay after to discuss this week's assignment?" she asked suggestively.

"Not today, Ms. Weber," I said dismissively as I powered on the overhead, the first picture, a pair of breasts, covering the wall behind me. I did catch the way her face fell and her little huff as she moved to her seat, her posture slumped.

My watch beeped with the alarm I'd set to alert me when it was time to begin.

"Good morning everyone. I trust you all had a good weekend and got all of your fidgeting out of the way so that we can get down to business. I'm sure you have all noticed the picture behind me. Today we will be going over both the male and female anatomy in great detail for the purpose of discussing erogenous zones…" I began my lecture.

About fifteen minutes into the lesson, I noticed Bella…Ms. Swan, set her pen between her plump lips and work her hair up into a messy bun, which she then secured with a blue hair thingy she'd had around her wrist. A couple of times during the lecture, our eyes met, but she always looked away first. Not before I could see how they widened however. Several times she licked her lips and shifted in her seat.

Her body language was telling me my plan was working.

The alarm on my watch beeped again, indicating time was now up. I quickly issued the writing assignment for this week as the students gathered their things and left. She was about to walk through the door, Ms. Weber a few steps behind her, when I called out.

"Ms. Swan!"

She turned slowly. "Yes Mr. Cullen?" she said softly.

Ms. Weber looked from me to Bella as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"If you have a minute, I'd like to discuss your assignment from last week? I have your paper here," I said with a cocked eyebrow, said paper in my hand, hoping Ms. Weber would let it drop and leave.

"Oh, um, yes of course, Sir," she said as began walking towards me hesitantly.

Ms. Weber continued watching us.

"Was there something you needed Ms. Weber?" I sneered at her.

"No, Mr. Cullen," she pouted before spinning on her heel and storming out of the room.

I trailed behind Ms. Weber to the door, which I locked as soon as it shut. When I turned back around, Ms. Swan was breathing shallowly, her color a little pale.

Hmmm…she's afraid.

"How was your weekend?" I asked casually.

She looked confused for a moment before answering me briefly, telling me she had done laundry, grocery shopping and homework. She didn't mention her morning with Jasper.

"Let's go into my office so we can get more…comfortable," I said, lowering my voice as I stretched my arm to suggest she go ahead of me. I took in the sight of her ass in the tight pants she was wearing and felt my cock starting to swell.

I stepped in behind her and closed the door. She was frozen in the middle of my office, waiting, I assumed, for my instructions. Without a word, I moved up behind her and removed her hairpiece, letting her hair fall down freely along her back. The scent of her shampoo wafted around me and I couldn't resist leaning my nose into it to inhale deeply.

I gathered her hair up and laid it over her left shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck to me, and her breath hitched.

"Mr. Cullen?" she choked out in a whisper.

"Shhh, Ms. Swan, I'll be doing the talking for now," I said in a husky voice to which she nodded slowly.

I let my lips brush against her skin behind her ear as I started talking. "I had an interesting conversation with Jasper on Saturday morning."

She stiffened. "Wh…where is he today?"

I bit the shell of her ear. "I said no talking," I chided her before acquiescing and answering her question. "He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home today."

She squirmed, shifting her thighs together and the swelling between my legs grew.

"Now, I do believe that it was both Jasper and I that approached you to help with your research project?" She nodded. "So, I will allow your indiscretion with Jasper to slide this once." She pulled away at my words and spun around to face me, her eyes flashing. I held up my finger to stop her before she said anything.

"Jasper and I agreed that since he had the privilege of delighting in your pleasures one on one, it was only fair that I be extended the same offer." Again her eyes widened and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth as her teeth worked at the tender flesh, her thighs shifting slightly.

I smirked. "Are you amiable to my proposition Ms. Swan?"

I held my breath as I waited for her answer. It seemed that hours passed before her lips parted and a soft 'yes' fell from them.

"Very good, Ms. Swan. Now, strip," I ordered.


	32. Chastity

Ch 32-

~Chastity~

BPOV

I'd been surprised when he asked me to stay after and slightly alarmed by the way Angela had been glaring at me when he did. Her look had been almost possessive. Was he fucking her too? I quickly dispelled that thought with the curt way he dismissed her from the room.

At his firm command my panties became drenched. They'd already been damp because of the lecture material today. Admittedly, he'd been nothing but professional as he used his laser pointer to highlight the various areas for discussion. But knowing what his fingers and mouth felt like on those parts had not been easy to ignore.

Nor had it been possible to not react to what he had done moments before he issued his command for me to strip. My nipples hardened and my pussy throbbed in anticipation of whatever he was about to do to me.

I should have been upset by his words regarding my time with Jasper. We were both adults and Mr. Cullen was not our keeper, therefore he had no say in what we had chosen to do. However, the way he phrased it reminded me that this was an 'arrangement' for research purposes only. I also remembered that I had resolved myself to enjoy this ride as long as I could.

I sat down on the edge of the chair and removed my socks and shoes. Then I stood and slowly wiggled out of my leggings, setting them on the chair behind me. He continued to stand there, his arms folded across his chest, his feet a little more than shoulder width apart as he watched me with his dark eyes.

My hand went to the hem of my shirts and I lifted them up and over my head, also laying them on the chair. I went to unhook my bra and he told me to stop. I froze as he broke his stance and moved towards me, circling me slowly, only touching me with his piercing stare.

"I approve of your undergarments Ms. Swan. I like the innocent nature of them," he said as he came to stand in front of me. "Now, take them off and let me see the not so innocent side of you."

I swallowed thickly. My head was becoming fuzzy as my body reacted to his proximity and his words. I wasted no time unhooking my bra and setting it on the chair behind me, quickly followed by my panties.

Once I stood upright, facing him again, I noticed the thickness trapped in his neatly pressed slacks and I moaned softly as I mentally fist pumped myself for eliciting a reaction from him. I wanted to drop to my knees and free him from the confines of his pants.

He stepped forward and ran a single finger through my slick folds, spreading the wetness up towards my swollen nub that was desperate for attention.

"Have you touched yourself this weekend Ms. Swan?" he asked as his finger circled around my clit ever so gently, not giving me the pressure or friction I wanted.

"Yes Sir," I grunted as I pushed my hips towards his hand. He chuckled and pulled his hand away completely, causing me to whimper.

"Did you think about us while you did?" he queried as he sucked the finger he had just toyed me with into his mouth and his eyes fluttered.

"Yes," I said shakily. He was going so torturously slow with me! I was ready for him to pull out his dick and just fuck me over his desk.

He knelt in front of me and rubbed his nose over the outside of my pussy, teasing, taunting. I was just about to beg when his tongue plunged between my lips and followed the path his finger had taken. When he got to my clit, he flicked it lightly with the tip of his tongue and it felt so good.  
I bucked against his mouth and he pulled away. "Be still," he snapped. I almost came from that alone.

He stood back up and went around to the desk and I heard a drawer open and a rustling as he pulled out a black bag. What the hell was he up to?

He came back around, setting the bag on the corner of the desk before addressing me. "I'm sure you would pleasantly agree to me fucking you on every surface in this office…but I'm not going to. Today anyway," he told me with a cocky smirk.

"What I am going to do is bring you to the edge of madness as I prepare you to receive a visit from both Jasper and I tonight. While he was weak and gave in to his desire to bury his cock in that sweet tight cunt of yours, I am not as weak. To be clear, however, understand that I do want my cock in you, Ms. Swan."

Holy shit. I'd never been spoken to like this before and my entire body, from my bones to my flesh, was begging to be touched.

He reached into the bag and came out with a thin cylindrical thing that flared at the bottom and a bottle of something. "Please step up to the desk, spread your feet wide and lay your chest over it."

I quickly followed his instructions, whimpering as I realized how this opened me up and I could only imagine the view he was getting. He moved behind me, rubbing his hand over my ass in wide circles before he pulled back and smacked me lightly. It stung only slightly and jolted my pubic mound against the edge of the desk.

His long fingers spread my ass cheeks and I heard a click before I felt a cool liquid dripping into my crack and warming as it sat on my skin. He used a finger to rub the lube in and around my puckered hole before he slipped it inside me, pushing past the tight ring of muscle before I could protest. Almost as quickly he withdrew his finger and pushed into me again.

By the third time he penetrated me, I was pushing back against him, which earned me another smack and a 'be still Ms. Swan.' Yeah, right.

On the fourth push he added a second finger, stretching me; the burn was immediate but quickly faded as he plowed ahead and worked his fingers in and out of me. I felt the familiar coiling in my lower abdomen as my body tightened in anticipation of my orgasm…but he stopped.

I groaned and whispered, "Please…don't stop." He laughed darkly and I felt pressure against my hole again. This was more intense than his fingers had been and I felt tears gathering at the sensation. He pushed and the item slid into me, filling me. It felt foreign, yet not unpleasant.

"Stand up and turn around," he said.

I obeyed.

"I have just placed a butt plug in your ass. I would like you to leave that in until I remove it…tonight."

I nodded and managed an 'okay.'

"My next little surprise is to make sure you don't run home and tend to your needs alone," he said as he pulled a metal contraption out of the bag. He walked over to me and wrapped it around my waist, the ends crossing in back. He then took the arm that was hanging down from the center front of the band and brought it between my legs, pausing to spread my lips so that my needy clit was fully exposed. There was a small 'cup' on the inside of the arm that he carefully positioned over my clit before drawing the arm piece the rest of the way between my legs and fastening it to the band in back.

I was instantly aware of the way the little cup was filled with my clit, causing a constant pressure against it as if I were being firmly pinched between two fingers. I heard a small click and he stepped away from me.

"Very lovely. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Ms. Swan, I have just placed a chastity belt on you. The clit cup will keep you at the peak of readiness while the arm will ensure the plug does not come out." He held a small key in front of my face. "The belt is locked and only I have the key."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I suddenly felt ashamed and humiliated at how aroused all of this was making me.

"Simple. I want you in an enhanced state of arousal when we visit you this evening. This will ensure that. In addition, I will tell you that should you give into allowing either one of us to fuck you without the other one there, you will be put back in the belt," he explained nonchalantly as if we were having a cup of coffee and discussing the weather.

I gaped at him disbelievingly.

"If this bothers you Ms. Swan, I will remove the belt immediately and we can end our arrangement right now."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
I don't want this to end when it's just begun.  
He hasn't hurt me. Neither has Jasper.  
They've given me the choice in everything we've done so far…I can trust them. Right?

"No Mr. Cullen. It doesn't bother me. I…I'll keep it on and look forward to you both visiting this evening," I said diplomatically, hoping I was making the right choice and that I had not just set myself on a path to self-destruction.

He smiled widely. "That is the best news I've heard all day Bel….Ms. Swan," he said as he cleared his throat. "Go ahead and get dressed and you may leave. Jasper and I will be there at 7."

With that he walked out of his office, out into the classroom, leaving me to pull my clothes back on. I was trembling as I redressed. When I stepped out into the classroom he was leaning against his podium waiting for me.

"Here is your paper from last week. It was very well thought out, well written and earned the mark in its own right," he said as he handed it to me. I smiled when I saw the A+ in the upper corner.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I guess I'll see you tonight," I said and headed for the door. Just as I reached it, he spoke again.

"Ms. Swan, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Stop by the school clinic at your earliest convenience to see about resolving that birth control issue. I really do find condoms most revolting," he said matter of factly before disappearing back into his office and closing the door behind him.


	33. Cracks in the Armor

Ch 33-

~Cracks in the Armor~

BPOV

It seemed that walking out of this classroom in a daze was becoming a habit. Well, one thing was different about this time…I wasn't walking, I was waddling, thanks to the intrusion in my backside. As my mind wandered to what this could mean for tonight, to images of both of them taking me at the same time, I felt another rush of wetness seep into my panties. My clit throbbed almost painfully inside the medieval pinching cup that held it tightly.

As I gingerly waddled down the hall, lost in my thoughts, I didn't see her. I walked smack into her.

"Bella," she crooned at me in a saccharine sweet tone. Somehow catching myself before I fell back and landed on my ass, I looked up at her.

"Sorry about that Angela, I didn't see you there. I was a little distracted," I offered.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips pulled into a knowing grin. "I'll bet," she giggled. "So, how did you do on the paper?"

Really? She wanted to discuss grades like we were friends? I barely knew her.

"Oh, um, I got an A. Surprised me actually; I didn't think it was my best work. How did you do?" I asked to be polite, noticing her grin faltered briefly before it became wider, almost creepily so.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and suddenly became fascinated with her nails. "I got an A, too. Though, I wasn't really surprised," she said haughtily. Something was off with the way she was acting and my earlier thought surfaced again, along with Dr. Cullen's comment from Friday night…"Oh, Ms. Swan, I do believe you will have no problem earning the highest marks on this assignment."

Before I could dwell further, she was speaking again. "Well, now that his conference with you is over, I did have a question about this week's assignment. So, if you'll excuse me…"

I just nodded at her as she pushed past me and went back into the classroom. Weird.I shook my head, glanced at my watch and hurried off down the hall as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be late for my calculus class, even though I was fairly sure my mind would not be on the complexity of the numbers before me.

No, the only equation I was worried about right now was the nagging feeling of how the equation of Bella+Jasper+ could ever equal happiness.

EPOV

As soon as I closed the door to my office, I leaned against it, desperately wanting to bang my head on it. If my cock could speak, I was sure that it would be thoroughly chewing me out right now. I was painfully hard and had just dismissed a perfectly willing 'solution' to my problem.

What was I doing?

What was she doing to me?

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I pushed off the door and went to sit in my chair. I can't believe Jasper is messing this up. He's always kept his cool, kept his head in the game and resisted attachments. The girls were always the problem, never one of us. And that kept it simple…when they showed signs of expecting 'more' from us, we wiped our hands clean and moved on.

I looked down at the bulge in my pants and begrudgingly pulled my zipper down, fishing my cock out. My next class was in forty-five minutes and I needed to get rid of this so I could focus on the rest of my day. With the taste of her still on my tongue and the images of her bent over my desk, I knew this wouldn't take long.

I grabbed a handful of Kleenex and set to stroking, my head dropping back against the headrest of my chair as I closed my eyes and revisited the images of Ms. Swan from minutes before. My grip was sure and steady as I worked my way closer to release with every pump. I was almost there when her nasally voice broke my concentration.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, it seems that Bella can't tend your needs like I can. I wondered when she came out of the room so quickly…I should have known, as plain as she is, that she can't handle a real man like I can," she said, trying to sound sexy I'm sure, as she moved towards me.

However, with each word she spoke, my cock shriveled.

My eyes snapped open as I glared at her, breathing heavily, trying to reign in my building anger. How dare she barge in here like she owned the place! This shit was going to end now.

I ignored her briefly as I tucked my cock back into my pants, zipped them up and threw the wad of unused Kleenex into the trash. Then I opened a blank word document on my computer and quickly typed up an impromptu 'non-disclosure' agreement. If she wanted her A, she was going to sign this and keep her mouth shut. True, there would be no witnesses to the signing of the agreement and therefore it would be really hard to make it stick in an actual court of law…but I seriously doubted she had the wits about her to figure that out.

As soon as I printed the document, I grabbed it off the printer, stood up and walked around my desk to where she had stopped.

"My conference time with Ms. Swan, or any other student for that matter, is none of your concern Ms. Weber," I snarled. "Those discussions fall under the protection of teacher/student confidentiality. As for your behavior just now, I am repulsed," I laid into her as her lip started quivering and wetness gathered in her eyes. "I thought you were mature enough to handle our own arrangement. I was sorely mistaken. We are ending it now!" She gasped and started shaking her head. "However, I will concede to giving you your A under three conditions?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Anything, I'll do whatever you ask…I can't fail, my parents will kill me!" she lamented.

I gave her a curt nod. "First, you will sign this agreement. Second, per this agreement, our arrangement will never be discussed again…with anyone…ever. And third, you will make an attempt to actually earn the fucking grade! Do NOT attempt to turn in shit to me!" I was shaking as I seethed at her.

I set the form on the desk and handed her a pen. I watched with satisfaction as she took the pen and signed her name. I quickly signed below it. "Now, get out of my office Ms. Weber. I don't want to see you until our next class session."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she whispered as she ran from the room.

I could only hope that she would comply.

This day was not going to be over soon enough. I needed it to be 7:00. Only time with Bella would relax me now.

Again, what is she doing to me?

JPOV

Going for that run Saturday morning was the best thing I could have done. I ended up staying with Peter and Charlotte on Sunday and sleeping over again Sunday night…from sheer exhaustion once again. As I'd worked beside Peter, we'd continued getting to know each other.

He'd shared with me that they were not able to have children. I thought that was a shame as they would have made terrific parents. To fill that void in their lives they had fostered several times in their younger years. They had even adopted the last child they had fostered, a troubled teen that they had tried to reach out to too late.

I'd shed tears as Charlotte had explained how they'd found him in the bathroom, a bloody 'sorry' scrawled across the mirror. After that, they had moved from Texas to here to start fresh and had lost the confidence in themselves to try to foster any more children.

I wasn't sure how my time here in Phoenix was going to turn out, but I did know that I'd made friends for life in those two.

I sat here on the couch, reflecting back over the weekend and the sense of peace that had settled over me. It had been a physically trying weekend, but my head felt clearer than it had in a long time.

As I had been getting ready to leave, Charlotte had pulled me into a bear hug with tears in her eyes. She'd told me not to be a stranger and to feel free to bring my lady friend out to the ranch anytime I wanted. She even went so far as to offer to pack us a picnic lunch as Peter had chimed in, offering for Bella and I to use the horses for a ride out on the property.

It sounded an awful lot like a date. And surprisingly, the idea of taking Bella on an official date was doing funny things to my insides.

It was all I'd been able to think about as Peter drove me home. As I got out of his truck and thanked him for the wonderful weekend, he'd offered me a last piece of wisdom.

"If things with your Bella are meant to be, then it'll work out. Just take things a day at a time, and for god's sake son, be honest with her. Trust me, it will all work out in the end."

He'd smiled and driven off before I could reply, leaving me to digest his words.

With each minute that passed as I sat here, my peaceful easy feeling gradually was being replaced by a feeling of dread. A longing to run out the front door and to the campus was beating down on me. I was torn between the desire to get near Bella and the fear of how Edward would react if I barged in on 'his time' with her.

The only thing that held me to my spot was the unknown. Bella. Would I be making a fool of myself if I laid my heart on the line for her? Was it possible that she wanted something…more?


	34. Appointments

Ch 34-

~Appointments~

BPOV

Just as I'd thought, calculus had been a waste of my time today. Thankfully I was in the habit of tape recording my lectures as I would need to rely on that to make sense out the work that had been assigned. I hadn't heard a word of the lecture.

I gathered up my things, stuffing them into my messenger bag and stiffly walked out of the room and out of the building. My path to home took me past the campus clinic and I paused, remembering Dr. Cullen's request.

No time like the present,I thought as I shyly walked into the quiet office to set up an appointment. I almost choked and ran out when the receptionist indicated that Dr. Facinelli had an opening now and could see me immediately. Knowing what was beneath my clothes and that only Dr. Cullen had the key to get me out of it, I most certainly did not want to be seen today!

I'd stammered and blushed profusely as I'd explained I had another appointment today and couldn't stay right now. She'd given me an odd look, but hadn't said anything about my behavior. I left with the appointment card in my hand for tomorrow morning before my afternoon class.

That out of the way, I made my way home. I desperately needed to pee, but had been afraid to attempt it while at school. Honestly, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to with this damn contraption! As I unlocked my front door, and wandered in, tossing my keys on the table and dropping my bag by the door, I had come to the conclusion that I would just get in the shower and pee down the drain.

"Hello, Bella."

I screamed and spun towards my living room, my hand on my chest where my heart was now trying to beat its way through my skin.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Jesus Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten ya darlin'," he said as he pulled himself up off the couch and strode towards me.

"Fucking hell, Jasper!" I shrieked at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What…how did you get into my living room?" I asked as my heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"You really need to learn to lock your back door," he smirked. "Ya never know who might wander in."

At his words, I could feel my infuriating blush start to rise…I knew he was referencing Friday night. "Yeah, um, I guess I should," I mumbled, my need to pee suddenly returning full force. "If you'll excuse me for a minute…I need a human moment…"

"Of course," he said, stepping out of my way as I started to waddle past him. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, an edge of anger to his voice.

Well shit. I might as well tell him, I'm sure he's going to find out anyways.

"I'm fine Jasper. It's just that Dr. Cullen kept me after…" I stopped when I noticed the way he flinched at my mentioning this.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked, practically snarling. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No, he didn't hurt me. He just surprised me, I guess. Um, he wanted to talk…about Saturday morning…what you and I did…" I was rambling. Jasper didn't say anything, just stood there clenching and unclenching his fists. "Are you okay? He said you weren't feeling well, that that's why you weren't there today," I asked quietly.

He scoffed. "My cousin and I came to an agreementregarding time spent with you. He requested I stay away, so I did," he admitted.

I was confused before I started feeling angry. While what he was saying was similar to what Dr. Cullen had told me, it wasn't the same. Dr. Cullen had led me to believe that Jasper was all for him having alone time with me, yet Jasper's attitude right now was telling me that he didn't feel like he'd had a choice in the matter.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to decide what to say. "I think we need to talk Jasper, but first I really need to use the bathroom, somehow, so you sit back down and I'll be back after I sort myself out," I said with finality as I turned and headed for my room.

I thought I heard him call after me but I just ignored it. I stripped my clothes off and started the shower. As it was warming, I looked at myself in the mirror. In particular, I was looking at the damn belt he'd locked me into. I realized that the piece between my legs had a slit in it and that it would probably be okay to just sit down and use the toilet, but I didn't want to take any chances that it would run over or something, so I opted to go with my first choice of just getting in the shower to take care of my business.

I was just about to step into the shower, when Jasper made his presence known.

"What in the hell?"

JPOV

Something was definitely up with her. She'd been skittish since walking through her door…more so than just my startling her should have left her. I would bet money that it had to do with Edward. She'd almost confirmed that too before she had rushed off mumbling about needing to talk and somehow using the bathroom.

Why would she have trouble with that? What did he do to her? If he took his anger at me, out on her, so help me…

I hurried down the hall, calling her name, but she just kept going. I hesitated at her partially closed door, debating whether to give her some privacy but then I heard the shower turn on and my curiosity got the best of me.

I pushed open the door and walked in. As I made it to her bathroom, she was just about to get into the shower and I noticed the steel belt she wore. Anger flared through me.

"What in the hell?" I yelled.

She jumped and her arms went to cover herself as she turned towards me. "It's a fucking chastity belt, Jasper! It's my punishment for fucking you without him here!" she screamed at me as tears started running down her face. "Now will you pleasego wait like I asked you to and let me relieve myself and clean up?" she pled with me.

I was speechless…and pissed.

I could only nod as I backed out of her room and returned to the living room. There was no way I was going to be able to just sit patiently waiting for her to come back and explain what was going on so I started pacing.

The room was too small.

So I went outside and stretched my legs as I walked laps around the back yard, angrily sucking on the cigarette I'd lit as soon as I'd gotten outside.

He has never done something like this. Has he gone insane? He was 'punishing' her…for fucking me? Had she really only felt that what we had done was just fucking?

"Fuck!" I screamed as my thoughts continued to toss and turn in my head, giving me no answers, only more questions. I threw my butt down and quickly lit another one as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.

On the third ring he finally answered. "Hello Jasper. I trust you are feeling better?" he snickered. "I'm just about done here for the day, thought I'd pick up some sandwiches and head your way. We have an appointment with Ms. Swan at 7,"he said cordially.

"An appointment, Edward? What the fuck is wrong with you? What the hell is she wearing? Fuck the damn sandwiches…get your ass over here…NOW!" I screamed down the phone at him, surprising myself.

"What the hell has gotten into you Jasper? She was wearing regular clothes, last I saw her. As for what I did to her, I teased her, worked her up a bit…for tonight, for US. Unlike you, I was able to refrain from sticking my cock in her,"he growled back at me.

"Whatever, Edward. I saw the damn belt you are 'punishing' her with. Get over here, she's freaking out and so am I!" I hung up the phone, not giving him a chance to reply.

"Jasper?" Her soft voice came from behind me and I spun around. She was exquisite. Her hair hung in long wet tendrils around her face and down her back. The white tank top she'd put on was becoming see through as the water from her hair soaked into it. Her legs seemed to go on forever in the short cotton black shorts she'd donned.

My feet moved of their own accord as I jogged over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't hesitate when I lowered my mouth to hers and greedily plunged my tongue between her lips, she opened to me and the next several minutes passed in a frenzy of lips and tongues.  
Eventually, I realized I was practically attacking her and I pulled back with a final soft kiss on her lips.  
"Wow. What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got carried away. I just…" I couldn't explain what I was feeling as I was unsure exactly why I was reacting this way. Never had I experienced jealousy over a woman and I had a feeling that was what my reaction had been. "I shouldn't have done that…I'm sorry," I said again.

"Shhh Jasper," she cooed, placing a finger against my lips. "It's okay. But, why are you so upset? What we're doing…all of this…is just 'research' isn't it?" she asked, making air quotes around research. "Edward, uh, Dr. Cullen…shit, I don't know what to call him! He doesn't want anything more from this and I don't think you do?" she huffed in frustration.

She was right. More than she knew.

"Fuck it, Bella. Call him Edward. I think we're all past formalities at this point. I thought I knew what he wanted, but after today," I lingered as I let my fingers trace over the slightly upraised area of her shorts where the belt was hidden beneath them, "I just don't know." And I wasn't talking about just Edward.

"Okay, enough of the heavy," I sighed. I needed to redirect this conversation, I wasn't ready for it yet. "Are you hungry? I think I've got some soup or something I could fix you?" I offered.

She stared at me, trying to read me, and finally gave me a small smile. "Sure, I could eat. We've got a couple of hours before Dr. Cul…erm, Edward, will be here, so why not?"

"Actually, he should be on his way now," I admitted. Her eyes widened. "Yeah, I might have demanded he get over here because of…" I trailed off, tapping against the belt again and she blushed as she looked down.

"Okay then, let's eat…I think we'll need the energy later," she winked at me playfully as she turned and carefully walked towards my back door. I stood there, watching her, trying to figure out if the belt was chafing her or something to cause the funny way she had been moving since she got home. With a shake of my head and I followed her.


	35. Freedom

Ch 35

~Freedom~

EPOV

I stared at my phone, astounded by the way Jasper had just called and chewed me out. Once the shock wore off, it dawned on me that he had mentioned seeing the belt. What the hell? Did she run home and try to jump him after I'd made it clear that there was to be no one on one playing? Did she want this to end? Was she choosing him over me?

Not knowing where the last thought came from, I did know that I needed to get over there immediately and either put a stop to, or join in whatever was going on.

I closed out the grading program I was in and shut down my computer. I grabbed my things and hastily made my way to my car. I lucked out and hit all green lights on the short drive so I was pulling into Jasper's drive in a matter of minutes.

I took a chance and went to Jasper's place first. The door was unlocked as I turned the handle, so I let myself in. I was prepared to find them naked and molesting each other. I was not prepared to find them in his kitchen, laughing like old friends as they searched the cupboards.

"I guess I need to go shopping," Jasper laughed. "Sorry I offered to fix something when my cupboards were bare."

She giggled and it was a relaxed happy sound. I found myself smiling at the sound.

"I offered to bring food," I said, announcing my arrival. They both turned to look at me and the room got silent. Jasper was looking at me defensively. I turned away from his stare to take her in. At least she was still dressed, albeit barely. Those short shorts and that tank top, wet under her hair, had my body temperature rising.

My eyes landed on her breasts and her nipples hardened visibly. I didn't know about them, but food was the last thing I wanted to eat right now.

Reacting to my heated stare, she darted her eyes around the room. "Well, that was nice of you, Edward, but its fine. Um, I don't think I'm really all that hungry anymore," she said quietly as her eyes finally came back to me. I didn't miss that she'd called me Edward…and that I liked it.

Jasper moved in behind her, almost possessively. "Well, if nobody is hungry, how about we all get more…comfortable?" he suggested, raising his eyebrow at me and then looking down at her. She nodded slightly as she chewed on her lip.

The air in the room had become thick as the three of us stood there, waiting to see who was going to make the first move. When no one did for the next several seconds, I decided to take the initiative. I stepped forward, lowering my head until I captured her lips with mine.

Jasper's arms wrapped protectively around her waist from behind as he moved in closer to her. She slumped into us, resigning herself to what was to come, as his hands slowly moved up her abdomen until he was resting them just under breasts, a hint of a tease.

When I was sure she was breathless, I pulled back and chuckled at the glazed look her eyes had taken on. "Why don't we take this back to your place, Bella?" She had used my name, I was going to use hers. "Since you have a proclivity for falling asleep…afterwards, I figure we should make sure you are somewhere that we can leave you to rest undisturbed," I finished as I made eye contact with Jasper, silently telling him I didn't approve of any more sleepovers.

"Sure, sure," she moaned. "Just…get me naked…and out of this fucking thing!"

I laughed as I moved my hands to her taut little ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me, a soft mewl falling from her lips as her hips bucked. The change in position had tightened the belt against her, thereby pressing the pincher and the plug tighter against her.

I had her just where I wanted her.

JPOV

Her laugh was like angels sighing.

I wanted to hear more of it.

Then he walked in…and she stopped.

I didn't miss the immediate change in the atmosphere of the room once we were all standing there. Our breathing slowed down. The air became heavy.

There was only one reason the three of us were assembled at the same time, in the same place. And it had nothing to do with whatever our individual feelings were. We were here to fuck. The rest could be sorted later.

That didn't stop that weird feeling from earlier constricting my chest again as Edward leaned in and started kissing her. It may have been a mix of both lust and that weird feeling that caused me to move in behind her and lay my hands on her, feeling her up as much as I could with him pressed against her.

And I most certainly did not miss what he was implying with his words about taking her over to her place before we got any further with this. Fucker. Would it really be that awful if she fell asleep in my bed?

My feelings didn't matter at this moment. Especially when he hefted her up and that delicious sound fell out of her mouth. I stepped out of the way as he moved towards my back door, carrying her. I wanted to do that, but I just fell in step behind them, after adjusting myself of course.

We made it as far as her living room before he set her down, letting his hands catch the hem of her top, pulling it up as she slid down. His hands immediately went to her erect nipples, rolling them slowly before pulling them away from her body.

She arched her back, thrusting her tits into him, as a small whimper escaped her.

That was the last push I needed. I walked up behind her and yanked her shorts down her legs, discovering she'd foregone panties. I dropped to my knees and began kneading her ass flesh roughly in my fingers, allowing my tongue to follow my fingers until I had to taste.

She was wiggling and squirming between us as I started chewing on her. I noticed the tiny lock on the back of the belt and pulled away, shoving my hand in Edward's direction. "Key," I demanded.

"Yes please, give him the key, get me out of this," she begged.

He smirked as he removed his hands from her nipples and slipped one into his front pocket. He turned her around so that she was now facing me as he fidgeted with the lock, ignoring my request to hand over the key.

As he removed the belt, she let out a grateful sigh and all I could do was stare. Her clit was huge…swollen and protruding from her lips which glistened with her arousal. I glanced over at the belt as he set it on the coffee table and noticed the inside of it, realizing that for several hours now, her clit had been tormented by the thing. I would wager that it was going to take only a light swipe of my tongue over that pink pearl to make her fall apart.

I moved in, running my nose along her thigh, inhaling her intoxicating scent. I nuzzled her puffy lips with my nose, intentionally avoiding moving higher to where I knew she wanted me to go.  
Edward's hands moved back to her tits, this time avoiding her nipples as he just gripped and played with the flesh. She adjusted her stance, spreading her legs and giving me more room to work. I moaned as I took my first taste, just licking the outside of her, pulling back before my tongue hit her clit.

I stuck my tongue out, stiffening it, and pushed it inside her, into her tight hole. She grunted and thrust against me, forcing me deeper as my lips became saturated by her juices which were freely flowing now.

I gripped the back of her thighs, letting my eyes move up her body hungrily. Edward was moving his mouth over her neck. I pulled out and her body followed me. I pushed my tongue back in and delighted in her taste as she started fucking herself on me.

As her moves became more exaggerated, I slid my hands up to her ass to get a better hold. My dick was trying to break free of my jeans but I ignored it…for now. I wanted Bella to enjoy this. To feel as if she was being worshiped, not used. I moved my hands to the crack of her ass, squeezing and pulling her cheeks apart. I decided to tease her hole as she seemed to enjoy that last time. Only my finger didn't slide in, because there was something already there.

I sat back quickly, shock taking over my system, as she whined at the loss of my tongue.

"What is in her ass Edward?" I knew he was behind this.

He lifted his head from her neck and smiled down at me and shrugged. "A plug. We're both going to have her…at the same time." She shivered at his words. "You're looking forward to it too, aren't you Bella?" Her name rolled off his tongue seductively as he finished by licking her neck while he tweaked her nipples.

"God, yes," she panted as her eyes cut down to me and her pussy arched towards me. "Please Jasper, make me cum. I need to cum so badly," her chest was flushed and heaving as she begged me to give her satisfaction.

Knowing that she was ready, and willing, to take on both of us kicked my lust into overdrive and I fell on her. I plunged my tongue into her and ran it up through her folds, letting it firmly drag over that hard bud. When my tongue popped off her clit, I quickly moved back to wrap my lips around it and sucked as I pushed two fingers into her.

Just as I'd expected, that's all it took. Her whole body was racked with shakes as she screamed out through her orgasm.

I held onto her, continuing to gently pump my fingers in and out of her pussy while I suckled her clit, making her orgasm last until I'd pulled it all from her.

"No more," she whispered and I released her, slipping my fingers out of her. With my eyes fixed on hers, I placed my fingers in my mouth and slowly withdrew them, cleaning them of her nectar.  
I stood up, grabbing her ass, I lifted her as Edward had done, only this time she was in my arms. She fell against me, her head resting on my shoulder as I strode to her bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and give her a smile as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch us strip for her.


	36. Doubling Up

Ch36-

~Doubling Up~

JPOV

My dick was throbbing as I gave it a couple of strokes. I grabbed a condom from her nightstand and tore the foil open…I couldn't get it on fast enough. I was desperate to feel her tight heat around me. He could have her ass; I wanted the connection I knew I was going to feel when she sank down on me.

I crawled onto the bed and lay back, resting my head on her pillows as her scent wafted up in the air around me.

"Come here darlin'," I crooked a finger at her, beckoning her to me. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and prowled towards me like a wild animal.

She crawled up between my legs until she could straddle my lap. Reaching up, I pulled her mouth down to mine as she settled her pussy over my aching dick. Taking my time, I teased her lips with my tongue, coaxing her to part them for me. We got lost in the kiss until a dip in the bed, near my shoulder, forced us to pull apart.

Edward was on his knees, his dick in his hand.

She shuddered as he placed his free hand on her back and ran it down to her ass. I could only assume by the loud groan that came out of her that he was playing with the plug in her ass. As her mouth fell open, he slid his dick in and her eyes closed.

I grabbed her hips and shifted her so that I could push into her. I was amazed again at how tight she felt as her body adjusted and I continued to slide in a little further with each breath she took around his dick. Feeling her constrict around me as I watched him fuck her mouth was unlike anything I'd experienced.

Her head bobbed up and down on him and she began rocking her hips. I heard a small snap and then she squeaked in surprise as he drizzled the cold lube down her ass crack.

He smirked as he backed away, moving between my legs behind her.

"Focus on Jasper, Bella. I'll go slow. This should be as pleasurable for you as it's going to be for me," he consoled her when she tensed up.

I knew when he started pressing into her because she became impossibly tighter around me. Her face scrunched up as she held her breath. I took a hand from her hip and cupped her cheek, encouraging her to open her eyes and look at me.

I wanted to start thrusting into her, but I knew she needed time. Her tiny body wasn't used to being invaded like this. I stayed still and used the hand on her hip to hold her steady. "Breathe Bella," I whispered.

Her eyes focused on my lips and I gave her an encouraging smile as I continued to stroke my thumb over her cheek.

"Breathe," I said again, a little louder.

She nodded and let out a breath through her mouth before I saw her taking it back in through her nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's hands stroking her back and hips as he worked into her.

It took several long minutes before I felt his ball sac on mine and I knew he was all the way in.  
The first time we had done this, I had almost had a meltdown that I was 'rubbing balls' with my cousin. We ended up having a long talk and I came to the realization that it was unavoidable, a small price to pay for the pleasure of the experience. After that, I hadn't dwell on it.

We all held perfectly still while she continued to breathe and acclimate to the fullness. I made eye contact with Edward, watching to make sure he was going to wait until she was ready for us to move. His slight nod of acknowledgement set my mind at ease that he was not going to hurt her.

At long last, she took one final deep breath and then nodded. "Okay guys, I'm ready…go ahead and move," she whispered breathily.

I looked at Edward again and he tipped his head toward me, indicating I should go first. I rocked my hips down, pulling out of her as he pressed deeper into her. As I brought my hips up, he withdrew. We went slowly, building an alternating rhythm.

Her pussy juices flowed out of her and down my dick. I could feel the wetness pooling around the base of my dick and overflowing, dripping down onto my balls. Her hands had been on my chest this whole time, her nails kneading me like a cat.

Since Edward was holding her hips now, I allowed myself the pleasure of grabbing her wrists and guiding her hands up to her headboard so that her tits dangled just above my mouth. Her body elongated and I could sink deeper into her on my next pump as I wrapped my lips around her nipple.

I alternated sucking on her nipples, gently biting and tugging them in my teeth as I slid in and out of her along with Edward.

"So fucking good," I mumbled around her nipple. We were drawing this out as long as we could, but it couldn't last forever. Eventually, as her walls started to flutter and pulse against my cock, my balls tightened and I knew I was about to cum.

"Bella," I panted, "please tell me you are close darlin'…I need to cum," I said through gritted teeth as I was trying to fight it off. Edward could cum whenever he wanted…I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure Bella was satisfied and satiated by this.

"So… close… Jasper. OH FUCK!" she cried out as I felt another rush of hot, thick liquid drench me. It was all I needed, I let go.

"Shit! Goddamn Fuck!" poured out of me as I felt my orgasm pulse out of me rapidly.

Bella collapsed against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her protectively as Edward continued to thrust in and out of her ass a few more times before his curses filled the room. When it was over for him, he pulled out and walked to the bathroom without a word to either of us.

I rolled us onto our sides and gently kissed her. Her eyelids were heavy and I smirked at her as she blinked at me.

"Did you enjoy that sweetheart?" I asked.

"Mmmm hmmmm," she mumbled as a yawn escaped her. I hugged her to me tightly as Edward came back in the room, scowling at me.

I glared back at him, willing him to just leave us alone. But that was not going to happen.

"That was amazing, Ms. Swan, thank you," he said, resuming his formal stance with her and I wanted to punch him. "Come on Jasper, let's leave her to sleep," he ordered me as he gathered up his clothes and pulled them back on.

Once he was dressed, he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest…waiting for me. With a heavy sigh, I nuzzled into Bella's neck, whispering that I was glad she enjoyed herself and that I'd see her later before I extracted her from my hold.

She was already snoring softly by the time I had gotten off the bed. Edward watched me with amusement as I pulled her comforter around her, tucking her in. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before I turned to him.

"Okay, let's go."

I followed him out to the living room. Before leaving, I ran over to her front door to make sure it was locked, and then I locked her back door before pulling it closed behind us.


	37. Mad World

Ch 37-

~Mad World~

BPOV

Darkness.

I'm surrounded by it.

There is no warmth and I can barely feel myself. It's as if I'm floating in a void.

I turn, reaching my hands out in front of me, just trying to find something to anchor myself to.

His voice comes out of the darkness, sending an electrical current through my body. "You like to be fucked, don't you Ms. Swan?"

My vocal chords appear to be locked up as I can't answer.

"Such a good little cock whore." I swear I feel fingers running across my skin. Caressing, becoming firmer touches until they are gripping me tightly and it begins to hurt.

Yet I can't control the way my heart is racing and my pulse is pounding as I feel the familiar pull of my arousal igniting.

I desperately try to suck in air, but it is as if I am suffocating…and I begin to panic. Something is wrong and my heightened state of arousal quickly turns to fear.

The more I try to wriggle free of his grasp, the tighter he holds me, constricting my movements, restricting my breath.

I feel the tears well up and fall on my phantom cheeks.

"You are mine, Ms. Swan…Bella…"My name sounds foul on his lips, dirty. "Mine, until I'm done with you," he finishes with a dark chuckle.

No, no, no…

"Shhhh darlin'." A faint glow emerges at the edge of the darkness. "You'll always have a choice, sweetheart."

An explosion of bright heat tears through the darkness.

I sat up quickly, feeling the tears on my cheeks, my chest heaving as I frantically looked around my dark bedroom. It was three in the morning according to the evil looking red numbers on my clock…I'm alone and naked…again.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

I threw the covers off and grabbed a tank and some lacy boy shorts to cover myself as I wandered to the kitchen for a glass of water, my dream or more aptly, my nightmare, on repeat in my head. I couldn't shake the feeling of terror that had overwhelmed me and suddenly my apartment seemed too big, too lonely.

"You'll always have a choice, sweetheart."

I slammed the glass down on the counter and ran for my back door, throwing it open and rushing out into the crisp early morning air. My balled up hand made contact with his backdoor, over and over, desperate.

I needed the light.

JPOV

Walking out of her apartment, just to go next door to my own, had been pure misery. But with Edward standing over me, I'd had no choice.

She'd had a long day, and a long night, and needed her rest. If I'd stayed, that's all that would have happened...I would have made sure she rested comfortably. But if I'd stayed, then Edward would have stayed and he wouldn't have been so concerned with her resting.

As soon as he'd been up for it again, we'd have been fucking her. So I reluctantly, but willingly followed him out, locking her door behind me.

Nothing had been said between us as we made our way back over to my place. He was walking out my front door before he thought to stop and tell me he'd see me Wednesday in class and added a warning not to do anything that would require him putting Ms. Swanback in the belt.

Fucker.

My head was a jumbled chaotic mess between my weekend with Peter and Charlotte and then coming back to, well, I honestly wasn't sure whatI'd come back to. Edward had never acted like this before.

Of course, neither had I.

As a result, when a pounding started on my back door a little after three, I was still wide awake. I rushed to the door, only in my boxers, assuming that Bella would be the only person knocking on my backdoor.

Sure enough, when I opened it, it was her, but what I saw nearly broke my heart.

She was twisting her tank top in her hand, like a small child does for comfort and even though it showed off her amazing tits, my eyes only briefly lit upon them. My focus was on the rest of her. Her eyes were wild and frantic, her tousled hair was damp around her face and sticking to her like she'd been sweating. She was gasping for air like she was having trouble breathing and I immediately opened my arms to her.

"Bella, sweetheart? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked. She tried to give me a smile, but when that failed, I panicked as she dove into my arms and clutched onto me as if her life depended on it. Her skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

She couldn't speak as she was too busy crying against my chest. I think she muttered something about light and dark, but I couldn't be sure.

I pulled her into my apartment and closed the door. I was sure she would talk when she was ready. Right now, she obviously just needed a human snot rag. In that moment, I knew, I would be whatever she needed me to be.

"I...bad dream..." she sniffled.

"I've got ya darlin', don't worry about it right now. Just, come on, you need to rest." She didn't resist as I led her back to my room, Edward be damned. I pulled the covers back and she crawled in. I started to follow her and remembered I was only in boxers and that that was probably too relaxed for the situation.

I also figured she might be tender after yesterday so I went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some Tylenol. I brought them to her and watched her take them, out of the corner of my eye, as I tugged on some sleep pants. I crawled in beside her and she immediately nestled into my arms, laying her head on my chest.

I stroked her hair as I focused on keeping my breathing steady. I thought she had drifted off when she spoke quietly into the darkness of the room.

"Can you set the alarm? I, um, I've got an appointment in the morning that I can't miss," she asked almost bashfully.

"It's already set for nine, is that okay?"

She nodded and her cheek rubbed along my chest. It should have been arousing, instead I found it relaxing. I found it...right.

I was soon asleep with my nose buried in her scented locks.


	38. To Wrap or Not to Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also need to thank my new group of pre-readers now that this is going again…JA Mash, TrueEnglishRose, reyes139, nmydreamz, WitchyVampireGirl… I appreciate all of ya'lls help and input!
> 
> Enough chatter… who wants to meet Dr. Facinelli?

Ch38-

~To Wrap or Not to Wrap~

BPOV

I woke up, momentarily disoriented by not being in my own bed. Then my dream came back to me and I startled, taking note of how tender my backside was.

I looked over at Jasper, finding him looking so relaxed and innocent as he slept and something inside of me longed to just curl back up against him and never leave the safe haven he had provided me.

But that was not an option.

The clock told me that it was just after seven and I decided that it was best for me to just slip out quietly, leaving Jasper to sleep. More importantly, I needed to remove myself from the temptation of saying good morning to what was causing the lift of the covers right over the area where his waist was.

Back at my place, I showered, making sure to shave extra close since I had to see the gyno today. Wondering what this Dr. Facinelli is going to be like, prevented me from having any fantasies in the shower, allowing me to just take care of getting myself ready. Not that I thought I was in danger of any erotic thoughts creeping in this morning.

I obviously had some things to think through and sort out before either one of them was going to touch me again.

I did my hair in a quick braid, swabbed down my piercing with some peroxide, taking a minute to twist and turn in front of the mirror, looking at the pretty little dangly.

I didn't feel hungry, given the flip-flopping my stomach was doing as a result of the fingers of last night's nightmare still gripping me, but I didn't fancy hopping on that table and having my stomach make some embarrassing noise, so I toasted an english muffin with a slice of cheese and nibbled on it as I watched the clock.

The receptionist had given me the new patient paperwork when I'd scheduled yesterday, so I passed the time getting that filled out. When I could put it off no longer, I gathered the forms into my backpack and headed off for the campus clinic, not even sure why I was still going through with this when I was confused about what I wanted. I had to chalk it up to I'd rather be safe than sorry.

Besides, these two had already proven to me that they were adept at catching me off guard and bending me to their will.

The paper crinkled under me as I shifted nervously on the table. The nurse had just left after taking down my vitals, temperature, blood pressure and such. Somehow, sitting here in this stupid paper gown, I felt more naked than if I'd just foregone it.

My eyes flitted from wall to wall, taking in the posters about teen pregnancy, STD's and the importance of annual exams. Moving to the counter, I shuddered at the tray the nurse had left out with the dreaded speculum, swab and travel packet of lube.

I didn't have time to dwell on it as a small rap at the door just before it clicked open, announced the doctor's arrival. I braced myself for some geeky looking old guy to enter the room, after all, his name was Peter, what else should I expect?

Certainly not the good looking, definitely not old, man that walked through the door. He wasn't very tall but looked quite yummy in his scrubs with his silky looking brown hair and kind eyes that twinkled when he greeted me.

"Good morning, Isabella, how are we doing today?" he asked, striding across the room to shake my hand in greeting. "I'm Dr. Facinelli, but please just call me Doc, it's easier," he explained as gave a carefree laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Doc. Please, just Bella, Isabella is what my mom calls me when I'm in trouble," I said with a nervous giggle. He looked up from my chart and smiled at me as he nodded.

"So, you're here for an annual and to discuss birth control?" I nodded, biting on my lip.

"Good, good. Nice to see the young ones being responsible." He winked at me and I felt the heat rising. Why did he have to be so good looking?

"Okay, let's take a look, shall we?" he said, setting down my chart and spritzing some Purell onto his hands before coming over to me. He made small talk, asking where I was from, if I liked it here, that sort of thing as he checked my eyes, ears, nose and throat.

I had to give him credit, his bedside manner was calming and by the time he asked me to lay back, my nerves had settled. I looked off to the side as he lifted first one side of my gown down from my shoulder, and then the other, to perform my breast exam. That done, he secured the paper back up over my shoulder and moved to my side.

He kept his eyes on my face and kept talking gently as the gown scrunched up when he slipped his hands under the edge to palpitate my stomach. He pressed down on the piercing and I flinched along with letting out a hiss, causing him to pull back abruptly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Not your fault," I laughed dryly, "I should have warned you, I just got my belly button pierced on Friday, so it's still a tad tender."

"Friday, huh? I imagine it would be more than a tad tender this early in. Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all," I answered as he pushed the gown to the side, exposing my hip to reveal my belly button.

"Wow, you just had that done four days ago?" he asked in disbelief and I nodded again. "It's practically healed. Whoever did it must be really good with a needle. Hmmm, wonder if they do ink too?" he mused out loud.

I laughed. "Yeah, Rose owns her own parlor. She does the tattoos and the piercings, though right now it's just her, so I think she's only doing tats by appointment," I explained.

As he finished up my exam, he kept asking me about Rose and where the shop was, explaining that he'd been on the lookout for a quality tattoo artist as he wanted some new ink.

That had shocked the hell out of me, even more so when he'd yanked his scrub top off, like it was nothing, to show me the pieces he'd already had done.

It might have been a little hard to focus on the ink.

The only difficult part of the whole appointment was choosing the birth control... because he wanted to know about my sex life to determine the best one. I obviously couldn't tell him I was fucking one of the professors, and as much as I didn't want to, I ended up quietly admitting that I was currently sleeping with two men.

Instead of the lecture on promiscuity that I expected, he just laughed and shook his head, making a comment about the freedom of youth. He also decided that the Depo Provera shot was the best route for me since I was prone to "spur of the moment sex."

I did get the lecture, however, on continuing to use condoms despite the shot as it would only keep me from getting knocked up. Or at the very least, he advised that I be positive my partners were clean if we were going to skip the wrappers.

I have to say, I liked him... a lot.

His nurse, Jenny, came in and administered my first dose of Depo. My ass felt like it had been harpooned when she was done. Because I hadn't gotten my period yet this month, she recommended I continue to use condoms for pregnancy prevention until after my cycle ended and then walked me to the front to check out with Esme, the receptionist.

I had just scheduled my return appointment for three months out to get my next shot, when Doc walked out from the back, no longer in his scrubs.

Now he was in tight jeans and an even tighter tee shirt, with a leather jacket over the top and his sunglasses hanging from his collar. A helmet dangled off his fingertips.

"Hey Bella, I'm done here for the day, thought maybe you could guide me to Rose's place?"

After I had rolled my tongue back up, I managed to squeak out a 'sure.'

The tongue promptly rolled out again when he led me to his Harley Davidson Superlow. I mumbled out the directions, he handed me his spare helmet and we were off.


	39. New Girl In Town

Ch39-

~New Girl In Town~

BPOV

The short ride to Rose's place was fun. Doc and I were laughing when we stepped into the shop and I heard Rose's familiar voice call out from the back that she'd be right out.

I stood by the counter, thumbing through a design book as Doc wandered around the small lobby, checking out the photos on the wall that displayed some of Rose's work.

"She's really good," he said just as she appeared from the back, another woman just behind her.

"Well, thank you, I try," she said as she shot me a wink while Doc turned to face her. It was almost comical how they both just kind of froze as they stared at each other, neither one saying anything or moving.

It took the emo girl at her side clearing her throat for them to come out of their daze.

I laughed out loud when Rose actually blushed. Where the hell was my boisterous friend? "Rose, this is Doc. Doc, Rose," I said, quickly making introductions. "Doc's wanting some new ink and I wanted to see when you'd be free to, um, talk."

Her eyes zeroed in on me as she studied me. "Ingalls! You got laid! Oh we definitely need to talk alright, right after I take care of the good Doc here," she exclaimed as she turned her attention back to him.

I knew I was blushing ten shades of red at her outburst and it didn't help when everyone laughed. Well, everyone except emo girl. She was just standing there quietly, her eyes darting around the shop like she wasn't quite comfortable being there.

She was tiny with short, ink black hair with a couple of stripes of bright blue highlights. It was slicked back against her head almost fiercely, drawing attention to her eyes. She had dark eyeshadow that was finished with a heavy line of black eyeliner. Her complexion, which was already pale, was paled out further by foundation and her lips and nails matched the rest of her... black.

Tight black leggings engulfed her legs, heavy combat boots were on her feet and a black, long sleeve shirt covered her torso, hanging down to her thighs. The only color she had, besides the stripes in her hair, were her bright blue eyes and the royal blue steel balls through her eyebrow and in her nose. The area around both was red, so I assumed Rose had just done them.

The thought that she was hiding from something came to mind and I dismissed it as it was none of my business.

Rose pulled me out of silent perusal as she started talking. "Bella, this is Mary, my new assistant," she explained, putting a name to the surly face. "She just moved here and happened to be looking for work."

"That's great, Rose," I said, meaning it, but not really showing it. And I did mean it, I knew how much she wanted the help and how fortunate it was that she'd found someone so quickly... even if the chick seemed a little... off.

We all stood there looking at each other until I clapped my hands together. "Right. Mary, nice to meet you," I nodded at her and she scowled back. Okay. "Doc, thanks for everything today, hope this works out for you." He grinned and winked at me. "Rose, can we hang tonight?" I asked a little less confidently as I shot her a pleading look.

She came over and gave me a hug, suggesting we meet up at Rattlesnakes later and I agreed as I waved at everyone one last time and walked out.

Standing in the sunny parking lot, I debated what to do with the rest of my afternoon. Glancing back over my shoulder, I could see Rose and Doc hip to hip as they leaned over the counter inside the shop and a brief pang of jealousy ran through me.

Why couldn't it be that uncomplicated for me?

All my resolutions of the morning suddenly flew away on the wind as I decided 'fuck it'. I wasn't going to let them walk on me, in fact, I was going to take the upper hand. They were using me for sex, so why couldn't I use them?

Fifteen minutes later I was standing outside Dr. Cullen's classroom, looking through the small glass window. The room was empty, but I could see his office door open across the space. I had a moment of doubt where I almost turned and walked away, except I caught movement and my head snapped to attention.

I would've said it was Dr. Cullen, but considering the man I saw was just in his slacks, which were hanging open, and no shirt... I had to default to Edward. And I had to wonder what the hell he was doing half dressed in his office in the middle of the day.

Then I realized I didn't care. After being 'felt up' by the hot Doc, and my indecision of the day, seeing his fine form had me panting in the hallway. I pushed the door open and walked in, locking it behind me.

I marched across the vast space and into his office. He looked up at me in shock as I walked in, pulling my top over my head.

"Call Jasper or don't... I need to be fucked."

"Ms... Bella, what are you doing here?" he looked confused and I felt powerful.

"Did you not understand what I just said?" I replied as I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Um, yes, I heard you loud and clear. You do realize if I fuck you now, by my own rules, I have to put you back in the belt?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face that I wanted to kiss off.

"If I get fucked in the near future, I really don't care," I snarked back, having no idea where my forcefulness was coming from. "Why are you half undressed?" I added as a second thought.

His eyes darkened. "Because I was thinking of you," he practically purred at me as he came forward, letting his hands slip inside the waistband of his boxers and extracted his fine speciman of manliness.

I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth without any pretense, earning a "fucking hell" from him as he grabbed at my hair, pulling me off of him and only allowing me to slowly descend upon him again.

"Look at me," he growled and my eyes shot up as he extracted his cock from my mouth until just the head was lingering inside my lips. With a shaky hand, he retrieved his phone and pushed a button.

"It's me... get down to my room," he looked at me, asking if the door was locked and I nodded, letting my lips tighten around him, "use your key, it's locked. I'm going to fuck Bella whether you're here or not." He ended the call and tossed his phone on the desk.

"Now, suck."


	40. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pivotal turning point in the story, and it does contain some mild abuse (consider yourself warned). If you hadn't figured out who Bella was going to end up with yet, you should know by the end of this one, but we still have a ways to go, I think.

~Ch 40~

~Sticks and Stones ~

EPOV

Imagine my surprise when I was just about to 'enjoy' my cancelled class time (due to a seminar on campus bullying) and Bella came storming in, tearing her clothes off and demanding to be fucked.

I was so surprised that my erection, which had just started forming as I had let my mind start thinking of the things we'd done to her so far, suddenly filled with blood and strained against my boxers painfully.

I grabbed it, feeling it leak into my hand and was shocked yet again, when she dropped in front of me and wrapped her hot little mouth around it. I just about shot my load at that moment... the only thing that stopped me was grabbing her hair quickly and pulling her back off it.

When the fuck did she get so eager?

I quickly dug out my phone, gave Jasper the chance to join us and dived in, every man for himself style, as I ordered her to suck.

Holy hell, did she suck.

And lick.

And nibble.

I kept getting harder as she let me guide her head, sometimes holding her still as I rocked my hips, sliding in and out of her mouth, and other times, using her hair to push and pull her. My eyes devoured her tiny fingers plucking at her own nipples in tandem with my cock disappearing and reappearing.

The primal beast in me was taking over as I fought the building orgasm. I wasn't ready to cum yet and was not going to until I was balls deep in one of her other holes. I would be a gentleman and let her choose though.

I yanked her hair sharply, pulling her off of my cock with a loud echoing pop and she had the nerve to pout at me.

"On your feet, Bella, and get the rest of those clothes off. You barged in here, begging to get fucked... well, that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to fuck you. Hard. You just tell me if it's your pretty little pussy or that hungry ass of yours that wants it."

Something flashed in her lust ridden eyes. Doubt? Fear? I breathed deeply, scenting her spiked odor from her arousal and the sheen of sweat that had broken out on her pale flesh, and felt powerful.

Little girl didn't know who she was playing with.

She swallowed as she peeled her pants and tiny panties off. "What's it going to be?" I snarled at her.

But Ms. Swan was full of surprises today, instead of continuing to tremble indecisively, she straightened up, thrusting her tits out in front of her before crossing her arms across the fleshy mounds. "Do you have condoms?" she asked, "because until you show me a clean bill of health, this," she grabbed my cock, "is not going inside of me other than in my mouth."

"Touché my dear. Does this mean you made the appointment I requested of you?" I asked as I moved around my desk to the drawer where I kept the wrappers.

"Yes, and it's going to take a couple of weeks before the birth control kicks in, so between that and your health history, you will not do me without those," she announced as she snatched the foil from my hands and tore it open. Shifting gears again, she rolled the condom on my cock, taking her sweet, slow time before stepping back. "Now, Dr. Cullen, fuck me."

"Where?"

She moved around to the front of my desk and shoved some papers out of the way as she scooted her bare ass up onto the smooth surface. I watched hungrily as she lifted first one foot, and then the other, and placed them on the edge too as she leaned back onto her elbows and crooked a finger at me.

My cock was buried in her within twenty seconds.

She cried out and arched up, her fingers scraping at my biceps giving me an idea.

I leaned forward and told her to wrap her arms around my neck, which she did immediately. I grabbed her feet and wrapped them around my waist as I brought my arms around her and lifted her from the desk.

Taking a step forward, I turned around so that I could rest the edge of my ass against the desk in order to get the leverage I needed to slide my hands to her waist and work her up and down my cock.

She leaned back, letting her fingers grip into my shoulders as she keened loudly. It was a good thing my room was the last one on the hall so there was not a shared wall.

The position was fantastic, but it was not providing enough friction to get either of us off so I stood once again, lifting her off of me and setting her feet on the floor for a moment as I glanced around my office.

It was too small and nothing really screamed "kinky fuck" to me. Then I got it. I grabbed her hand and led her out into the main room, the lecture hall, and dragged her to the podium so I could grab my pointer stick.

"Turn around," I snapped at her. She considered my instruction before following it. For her hesitation alone, I immediately snapped the stick over her taut ass cheek and she shrieked, grabbing her ass as she turned back around.

"What the hell..."

"Shut your mouth, Ms. Swan. We are in MY classroom, so you will show me the respect I deserve, now turn back around and stick that ass out!"

BPOV

He was crazy if he thought I was going to stand here and let him beat me with that piece of wood. My ass was still on fire, stinging horribly where he'd already lashed me.

Instead of turning back around as he'd just orderedme, I crossed my arms across my breasts and glared at him. "No."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Edward, I said no. I'm not letting you hit me with that."

I made the mistake of letting my eyes drop to his cock, expecting to see it deflating because I was refusing. Instead, it was bigger than I'd seen it, twitching with his heartbeat, and I gasped loudly. He was getting off on my defiance.

"Oh Bella, I think you're going to change that to a yes. Because you want this," he grabbed his cock and jerked it in my direction, "you want to feel whatever I'm willing to give you," he came forward and I tried to back up, but couldn't because of the podium, "don't you, you little slut?"

Slut?

Was I?

Is that why only depravity could get me off?

I hadn't even figured out how I was going to answer when I felt his hands on me, dragging me, and then positioning me over his lap. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through me. My body was definitely saying yes to this, the forcefulness, the heat that was spreading on my backside as he brought the stick down on me time and again, but my mind was screaming at me to make it stop even as the tears poured from eyes and the wetness flowed from between my legs.

"Stop please." It came out as a strangled whisper.

"Mr. Cullen, please don't," I cried a little louder as a sob caught in my throat, my hands trying to cover my ass as I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't know what had happened, but this wasn't the same man I'd started this game with. This was a man unhinged and he was officially scaring me now.

Just like in my dream.

I felt the air whoosh out of me. I inhaled sharply, sucking the air back in and began to scream. I had just enough sense left to realize I wasn't screaming alone.

EPOV

Her writhing and begging had my cock fixing to burst out of the condom that was wrapped tightly around me, cutting into my flesh. I couldn't figure out why she was saying 'stop' when this was so incredible.

I threw the stick down, preparing to pour her from my lap to the floor so I could pound into her on her hands and knees, but she was being lifted away from me as Jasper yelled at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward?" he screeched as he gathered her up in his arms. "Have you lost yer cotton pickin' mind!"

I sat there blinking, as the room slowly came back into focus. I looked around me and then followed the sounds of their talking. I rose, my cock now soft and flapping against my thigh, the condom dropping to the floor, and made my way back towards my office.

I stopped at the door and watched them interact.

Watched how tender he was as he brushed her hair back from her face. Watched how gentle he was as he helped her redress, his breath hissing out as she flinched when her panties covered her beet red ass.

Had I done that?

I listened to their soft murmurs with shame.

When they walked past me, Bella huddled into his side while he shot daggers at me; I just stood back, not trying to stop them.

I retrieved my clothes, redressing quickly. I switched off the lights and locked the office. I was crossing the classroom when I noticed the pointer stick lying on the floor.

I stooped to pick it up and noticed it was cracked, the wood split on the grain. Oh god, I'm a monster.

My vision became blurry and wet as I crumpled to a heap on the floor and gave in to years' worth of tears, terror and all around fuckeduppedness.


	41. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all caught up in the move over from FF now... to celebrate, here is a fresh chapter that will only be found her and on TWCS as I am no longer updating at FF. Thank you for reading and please keep in mind that I do not have a set posting schedule for this story. As I can get a chapter written, I will update.
> 
> xoxo  
> texasbella

~Ch 41~  
~Wake Up Call~  
JPOV

The anger that roared to life, taking possession of my whole being, had me flying across the room towards them, yelling at Edward the whole way.

Bella’s weakening pleas, turning more to screams than words as she desperately begged him to stop, tore at me. Ripped my soul in two. Nothing mattered more than saving her in this moment of time.

I pulled her off his lap, freeing her of his clutches and welcomed her willingly when she crawled into my bubble, clutching at me. We made our way to the inner office where her clothes were as I shhh’d and cooed at her, anything I could think of to calm her down. She broke into a fresh round of tears as her panties slid up over her beaten backside and I wanted to kill him... but I kept quiet for Bella.

I walked her from his office and out of the lecture hall, biting my tongue not to say out loud what I wanted. While he needed to hear it, she didn’t. I was afraid she was too close to snapping to hear the whole truth just yet. And even in the state she was in, she was not stupid and would have questions.

I needed to get her breathing normally first.

We exited the room and I tugged on her hand to stop her. I instructed her to bend over and put her head between her knees and take some deep breaths as I pulled out my phone, texting Edward the words I should’ve said a long time ago.

Mayday Mayday... you’ve lost your wing. I’ve had enough Edward. I’m out.

I hit send and then turned off my phone before reaching for Bella’s upper arms, rubbing them as I helped her get upright. “Come on, sweetheart,” I kissed her temple, “let’s get you home.”

BPOV

I was still half dazed as Jasper tucked me in against his chest, under his arm where I was a perfect fit.

We walked in silence, as he continued to rub my arm soothingly. He seemed to understand that I needed some quiet space to try to sort things in my head.

I was very aware of my ass as I walked, each step causing my skin to rub against what felt like old fashioned coarse cotton, reigniting the burn of his lashings. Yet each reminder resulted in my clit throbbing as my nipples tingled.

I was mentally appalled by what he’d done, but my body was turned on as fuck. I really am a freak, I thought. Maybe I need Dr. Cullen, Edward, in order to find any kind of physical gratification in a relationship. Except, Dr. Cullen didn’t come off as the type of man to commit to a relationship. He had a story, of that I was certain. And honestly, while the sex with him was good, hell, great... I wasn’t entirely convinced he was the one that I would want to grow old with. The one that I could still love, and feel loved by even when sex was no longer a working part of us due to age, or even just the everyday things in life. Illness, period weeks, pregnancy.

Pregnancy.

Could I really picture having a family with Edward? Not a chance in hell.

Then there was Jasper. Jasper who kept turning up as my savior. Jasper who was so passionate with me, yet so tender in his touches when he caressed me.

Jasper, whose arms were keeping me grounded at this very moment and who I had the sudden urge to kiss.

Could I picture a future, a family, with Jasper? Without a question.

But is that what I wanted?

We reached the duplex and Jasper asked if I wanted to come to his place or have him settle me into mine. I didn’t want to be alone so I followed him inside, sitting on the couch and then quickly lying to my side to take the pressure off of my ass.

The tears were involuntarily welling up again when Jasper came back from the kitchen with a couple of glasses of juice.

“Bella, honey, are ya okay?” he asked, his voice showing way more concern than I deserved for having offered myself up on a silver platter to Dr. Cullen like an idiot.

I couldn’t figure out what I’d been thinking when I’d run to him like I had. Was I such a whore now, that I thought that kind of desperate behavior was okay?

My head was already shaking side to side, before my thoughts caught up. I didn’t know if I was answering him or myself.

He set the juice glasses on the coffee table and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest as his chin came to rest atop my head. I felt safe.

“How about a warm shower, darlin’? Then I can see about putting some cream...”

I placed my fingers over his lips, stopping him. I didn’t want him to say the words out loud. We both knew what Dr. Cullen had done to me. 

“Please, Jasper,” I whispered. His soft lips kissed my fingertips before he gathered my hand in his and led me back towards his bedroom. 

I stood there as he went about turning the water on and laying out a towel. I sidestepped him as he knelt to dig around under the sink, coming out with a medical kit.

“I’m going to leave this on the bed along with some clothes for you to put on when you’re done. If you need my help, just holler, I’ll be right out in the living room.” His eyes looked sad as he spoke.

“Jasper?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to call him... I mean, is he going to show up here tonight?” I asked, gnawing on my lip.

He shook his head. “I’m not calling him, Bella. And if he shows up, I have no intention of letting him in. The doors are locked.” His hands had formed fists at his sides, the anger coming off of him palpable. But I knew he wasn’t angry with me. He was angry for me.

I started pulling my clothes off and Jasper turned quickly to leave. My shirt and bra in my hand, I reached out and laid it on his back.

“Stay with me, Jasper.”

He slowly turned back around, maintaining eye contact with me the whole time. “Only if you’re sure.”

I let a few heartbeats pass before I answered him.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

EPOV

It was habit that had me pulling my phone from my pocket when it chimed with an incoming text. A loud crack snapped throughout the room as my fingers closed around the stick in my hand while reading the words Jasper had sent me.

Out? What the fuck did he mean by that? Just this time with Bella or forever more?

Just thinking Bella’s name in my head made me clench my hand tighter and I cried out as a splinter of the now broken pointer stick embedded itself. I looked down through my misty eyes and accepted that the stick was not the only mess I had to clean up.

I just needed to figure out where the hell to start.


	42. Mea Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple of the girls in my group twisted my arm and cheered me on to finish this chapter tonight, so y'all are getting it without any pre-readers. We've got a bit of bumpy ride coming up so I hope everyone's seatbelts are in working condition.

~Ch42~1096

~Mea Culpa~

BPOV

  
As I basically offered my heart to Jasper in a leap of impulsive faith, something flashed in his eyes as they darkened and then lightened all while the tenseness in his face softened. His lips became plumper as he let out the breath he’d been holding.  
  
I opened my hand, letting the clothing drop to the floor as my hands then moved in tandem to work the buttons on his shirt.  I was overtaken with a sudden urge to be pressing as much of my flesh against his as I could.  I needed it.  
  
I slipped the last button through its hole and raked his shirt back, throwing my breasts against his chest roughly.  My movements were jerky and desperate as I tried to undo his pants, undo my pants and lock my lips onto his all at the same time.  
  
“Bella.” My name sounded like liquid silk pouring off his tongue and I swooned slightly, grabbing at his arms to steady myself.  
  
“Slow down, darlin’,” he crooned against my mouth as his palms came to rest on my forearms then slide forward till he had my hands in his large ones. “We’ve got all night.”  
  
His words started to spark something in my memory but when his full lips brushed reverently across mine, all coherent thought vanished.  
  
I didn’t remember him picking me up, but he was suddenly laying me down on his bed.  Ever so gently, he reclined me back, moving his kisses from my mouth on down my neck.  I dropped my head back at the feel of his lips teasing across my breasts. He lingered over them, letting his breath shakily exhale over my nipples. I whimpered as I felt first one, then the other pull up hard and painfully tight.  
  
I arched my back, whispering Jasper’s name when his lips closed over one aching peak and sucked it tenderly, deeper into his mouth until I was ready to cry out and then he’d ease his hold, allowing it to almost slip out fully before starting the process over.    
  
I barely noted the sound of his zipper as he wiggled above me, freeing himself of his pants.  He switched breasts, bestowing the same delightful torture to my other nipple while he rid me of my pants... being quite careful of my ass.  
  
When he entered me, I cried out... in pure relief at being connected with him and because the movement had pushed my derriere into the textured rag quilt on Jasper’s bed.  
  
The burst of pain sharpened my senses a little.  I couldn’t be doing this with him! I know he’d said he locked the door, but Dr. Cullen was tenacious... if he wanted in, I had no doubts he’d get in.   
  
I didn’t want to go back in the belt.  I couldn’t do it.  
  
I pushed against Jasper’s chest, whispering ‘please stop’.  He immediately stilled, allowing me to become really aware of my pulse where I was stretched wide to accommodate him.  
  
“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you,” he asked, obviously worried for me.  
  
“Edward,” I choked out.  
  


JPOV

  
I pulled out of her, gathering her up and into my lap, wrapping my arms around her for support.  “What about him?” I asked cautiously.  
  
She sighed heavily, her body shaking against me.  “He’s going to come and find us, he’ll be beyond angry with you and he’ll put me back in the belt,” she said in a low tone against my pecs.    
  
Dear lord.  What had he done to her?  What had we done?  In the past, these games had never seemed harmful to me.  I’d just followed Edward’s lead and gotten some amazing sex along the way.    
  
How had I never realized what kind of mental damage we might have been leaving behind?  
  
“Bella, I, um, we need to talk.”  The cliche words leaving my lips were painful, only made sharper when she turned her head up to me.  Her eyes were wet and innocent and so full of trust.  
  
“First off, I can guarantee that Edward is not showing up.  He’ll never lay a hand on you again, unless of course, you want him to?”  I held my breath and she rapidly shook her head, giving me a brief moment of relief.  
  
“But...” she said quietly and stopped.  
  
“You can tell me anything, darlin’, I’m not gonna judge you.  I have no ground to stand on and do so.”  
  
“There’s something about him.  He’s... gah!  I wanted him before you showed up.  Something about him screamed exciting and knowledgeable and dangerous.  But then you got here, and my wildest dreams came true when you both approached me.  Jasper, I’ve never felt as alive as I have when the two of you have gotten intimate with me.  He scares me yet he titillates me. Then I found it was just as good, if not better, that morning it was just you and me. What happened this afternoon was all my fault!” she blurted out in a rush of air and my mind was racing to keep up with all the things she was revealing.    
  
“Oh Bella, honey, no.  None of this is your fault,” I consoled her, my own tears beginning to fester as I thought about what I was going to have to tell her.  
  
“I just wanted to feel,” she cried out and my heart broke as I realized in that moment, that I had fallen in love with Bella Swan.  
  
And I was going to lose her.  
  


EPOV

  
Where to start?  
  
I figured Jasper was going to be the best place.  I needed to know what he meant with his text.  I needed to know where he’d taken Bel... Ms. Swan, and more importantly, I needed to know what he’d told her.  What kind of damage control needed to be done.  
  
Dammit, Edward, listen to yourself.  ‘Damage control’... you say that like you aren’t dealing with a person.  Of course, why would you, you’ve never seen them as nothing more than conquests.  Pussies to be fucked.  
  
Right.  Jasper.  
  
I retreated to my office, throwing the broken stick in the trash when I passed it, where I grabbed some kleenex and wiped my eyes and blew my nose.  I made sure everything was shut down and dug the splinter free.  With my briefcase in hand, I moved out to the lecture hall, finding that I was not alone.  
  
The two people standing there, one with a stern expression, the other one smug, caused my stomach to drop and my balls to shrink.  
  
This was so not good.


	43. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 3 updates in a week? Yeah, I seem to be on a small roll. LOL. I'm giving this one to ya'll real quick before I head out for the weekend. Will do my best to keep writing so that hopefully I'll have more when we get back next week. I also wanted to get one more up as a thank you for voting for me in the Non Canon Awards... this story took 2nd place in the Poly category!

~Ch 43~

~Consequences~

EPOV

  
“Dean Meyers, Ms. Webber, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is there not an important assembly happening?” I fought to keep my voice steady, and anything but defensive.  
  
Ms. Webber winked at me from her spot off to the side and slightly behind the Dean.  
  
Shit!  
  
“Dr. Cullen, Ms. Webber has brought some very serious accusations to me.  I’m here to ask you if they are true, giving you the opportunity to lessen the severity of your punishment if you are forthcoming and honest with me now.”  
  
I’d already been found guilty.  I snorted, earning a beady eyed glare from her. But I couldn’t help it.  I hadn’t missed the irony of her word choices.  
  
“I’d thought it best that Angela leave me to address you, but she insisted on being here.  Insisted on facing her fears head on so she can start the healing process.  This is the caliber of girl that you tried to break down with your betrayal.”  
  
“Betrayal?” I was having difficulty with what I was hearing.  Had Angela, I sneered her name in my mind, played up her report? Of course, why should I think a girl who was okay with bartering her body for grades would have any scruples.  
  
She’d portrayed herself as the victim.  
  
“Yes, Dr. Cullen, betrayal.  The trust that you betrayed in the teacher-student relationship, in the college-faculty relationship, but most of all, the betrayal of an innocent girl’s belief that she should always be able to feel safe with a person in a position of authority.”  
  
Oh yeah, she had totally played the victim.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean Meyers, but what exactly am I being accused of?”  I knew, but I wasn’t going to make the mistake of admitting to anything until the cards had been laid out on the table.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, assessing me.  “Pressuring a student to engage in sexual relations with you to prevent you from failing her.”  
  
I stood there, mouth agape.  I’d underestimated Ms. Webber.  Not given her enough credit that she hadn’t actually earned all of her grades through sex, but that she actually had some brains.  
  
The fake non-disclosure letter had always been enough to intimidate the girls into being quiet.  No one had ever challenged me on it.  And I was stuck.  I couldn’t threaten Ms. Webber with it because it was the only physical evidence of our arrangement and was all that would be needed to land my ass in jail.  
  
To bring it up was admitting guilt.  
  
Something inside told me to take the martyr’s route and throw myself on the blade.  
  
“If I have,” I hedged, “what will my punishment be?”  The Dean’s eyes narrowed as we danced our careful verbal tango.  
  
“Ms. Webber is only asking that you resign your position here at the college, effective immediately, and she will not press charges.  If you plead guilty to her charges, that is.”  
  
“And if I refuse?” I asked so low you almost couldn’t hear me, my blood beginning to boil.  
  
“If you refuse, then a formal complaint will be drawn up and authorities notified.  You’ll be brought before the board and, if found guilty, will not only have your position here at the college terminated, but have your teaching credentials revoked along with facing changes as a sexual predator, which will result in you being registered in the national database as such.”  
  
I was between a rock and a hard place.  
  
I yanked my hand through my hair, hissing as I felt the sharp sting where the splinter had gone in.  I didn’t really have a choice. I had to choose to walk away from my dream job with my license intact.  Finding another job was going to be much easier than trying to get recertified with a ‘predator’ stamp on my file.  
  
“Let me get my things,” I said dejectedly and the Dean just gave me a terse nod as Ms. Webber blew me a kiss.  
  
Bitch.  
  


BPOV

  
Once again I found myself clutching onto Jasper, seeing him as my lifeline, my light.  Hadn’t I just told him what a sexual deviant I was?  And he didn’t care, he just held me and told me it wasn’t my fault.  I was a little leery of what he wanted to talk about, but it could wait I was sure.    
  
I pulled myself up, leaning back to look in his eyes.  His perfect blue eyes that looked like a stormy sky as the reflection of his inner turmoil rolled within them.  Yeah, we needed to talk, but I suddenly had a sinking feeling that whatever he had to tell me might lead to good bye... and I wasn’t ready.  
  
Not yet.  
  
“Make love to me, Jasper,” I whispered as I twisted in his lap, throwing my leg wide so I could straddle him.  I didn’t give him a chance to answer, or stop me, as I pressed my lips to his and lifted up.  I reached between us and as our lips moved in sync, I felt him grow in my hand.  
  
Once he was firm enough, I guided him to my entrance and slowly glided down onto him, letting my tongue delve into his mouth when he moaned.  His arms wrapped around me and pulled me tighter against him.    
  
With the subtlest of movements, he rocked his hips as I shifted mine, his cock so deep inside me, that the minute gyrations were felt by both of us.  Eventually we pulled our mouths apart, having no choice because of needing oxygen.  Jasper’s eyes were clenched tightly closed but I could see the wetness pooling at the outer corners.  He was hurting and I didn’t want him to hurt.  He didn’t deserve to hurt.  
  
I laid my forehead against his, continuing to grind on him as he clutched at me.  “Jasper,” I whispered.  “Jasper, please open your eyes and look at me.”  The words were gentle, soft spoken, but pleading.  
  
His lashes blinked once, twice and then his lids opened and I found myself staring into his soul.  Involuntarily my body clenched around him, spasming with the force of the orgasm that washed over me.  Just as involuntarily, my lips parted and I found myself declaring my love to him, somehow opening the floodgates as he burst into tears in my arms while spilling deep inside of me. 


	44. Another Brick in the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to do this last chapter, but please welcome Dinia Steel to my pre-reading team! She's got a kinky bondage fic over on FF called Edward's Addiction if you want to check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> Um... tissues MIGHT be needed...

~Ch 44~

~Another Brick in the Wall~

JPOV

  
I won’t lie.  I knew it was wrong of me to let her pursue our lovemaking, and I had no doubts that was what we had just done, made love.  But Bella was a seductress without even knowing it and I couldn’t tell her ‘no’.  I was selfish and I’d wanted this one perfect time with her before I shattered her.  
  
It had been even more perfect than I’d expected.  The way we had melted into one, the aroused tremors of our bodies sending us soaring.  
  
As her release escaped her, her declarations of love had destroyed what little stone and mortar remained of the wall I’d constructed around my heart over the years.  
  
For the first time since I’d reached manhood, I’d cried, the tears flowing freely, easily.  I was crying for my emancipation from Edward and for getting a taste of what it meant to love... and be loved in return.  
  
So much had changed in the short time since I had arrived in Phoenix.  Because of the beautiful woman in my arms, I’d discovered who I was, who I wanted to be.  At the very least, I owed her the truth, the whole story of my despicable life thus far.  
  
“Hush a bye, don’t you cry,” Bella’s soft voice began singing next to my ear as she held me to her breasts, not caring that I was covering them with my salty tears while her short nails worked against my scalp soothingly.  
  
The salty flow receded and I relaxed as she carried on stroking my hair, humming where she didn’t know the words, softly reciting them where she did.  “When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses...”  
  
As she sang the chorus, it struck me.  I knew where I was taking her to talk.  It would be neutral ground, unlike my place where we’d just given our hearts to each other or her place where she had been defiled by Edward and I.  I could only hope their generous nature would help Bella when the time came.  
  
“Darlin’, what does your class schedule look like the next couple of days?” I asked as I pulled my head back to look at her.  
  
Her nose scrunched up in a cute way as she thought about it.  “Um, nothing till Wednesday,” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, “with Dr. Cullen.”  
  


BPOV

  
The full reality of my stupidity hit me like a wrecking ball.  What in the hell had I been thinking? Sleeping with my professor was hands down, the  dumbest thing I’d ever done.  How was I supposed to go back to class and carry on like nothing had happened?  
  
“Hey sugar, what’s makin’ ya frown?” Jasper asked, breaking me free of my mental wanderings.  
“I can’t keep taking his class, I’m going to have to withdraw.  Dammit, I needed this course my degree requirements,” I pouted.  
  
Jasper had a contemplative look as he gave me a half smile. I didn’t like it, it didn’t make his eyes sparkle.  
  
“What?” I prodded.  
  
“I just realized that I know you’re kind,” he kissed my nose, “you’re beautiful,” his nose nuzzled my neck, “and fantastic in bed,” his lips kissed my collarbone.  “But I don’t really know anything about you other than my heart tells me you’re perfect,” he said, making me swoon as my heart raced.  
  
I was totally twitterpated.  I giggled as visions of Thumper and Flower flashed through my head.  
  
“Well then, ask me,” I said as I grinned at him.  
  
“Alright then, for starters, what do ya want to be?”  
  
“Besides yours?” I teased, earning me an almost eye sparkling smile and a nod of his head.  I reached out to push back the hair that had dropped in his eyes when he nodded and he tipped his head into my palm.  
  
I shrugged, looking down as I told him, “A sex therapist.”  I waited for his laugh.  After a minute, when he’d said nothing, I peeked up to find him staring at me.  
  
“You, Isabella Swan, are an enigma and I can only hope I might someday be worthy of earning the right to solve you.”  
  
His statement confused me and set me on edge.  “Does that comment have anything to do with your earlier one about us needing to talk?” I asked carefully.  
  
The sadness was back in his eyes.  “Yes.”  
  
Okay, I was a big girl. “Well, I’m assuming you don’t want to do this naked and still buried in me,” I teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
“No, not really.  But if you trust me, I’d like to take you somewhere to talk?  That’s why I was asking about your schedule...”  
  
“Sure, I’ll sort out class later,” I replied, happy for the excuse to delay facing the inevitable.  
  
“Why don’t you run next door to shower and pack, I’ll do the same and arrange a cab to pick us up in an hour?”  
  
“Sounds good!  And Jasper?”  
  
“Yes, Bella?”  
  
“It can’t be that bad.  I have a really good feeling about us.  Whatever you have to tell me, we’ll work it out.”  
  
“I hope so, I really do, sweetheart.”  We shared a kiss and then he patted my thigh, “Okay, up and off you go.”  
  
I stood, his soft dick slipping out of me and shivered at the cold feeling that come over me.  
  
Then I felt the wetness trickling down my thigh.  
  
“Oh shit,” I breathed out, “Jasper, we didn’t...”  
  
His eyes widened as he figured out what I was about to say.  
  


EPOV

  
I was sitting in my car, my mind on repeat.  As I hadn’t fully settled into my new office yet, it had only taken an hour to clean out my stuff and then meet with Dean Meyers to hand in my staff ID, keys and written resignation.  
  
Jasper hadn’t answered his phone or responded to my texts and I didn’t want to go home.  My head was under a deluge of memories, from Jane, Makenna and Alec to Claire to a myriad of nameless faces, ending with Bella.  Ms. Swan.  
  
Bella taking my cock in her mouth.  
  
Bella writhing in pleasure under me, above Jasper.  
  
Bella accepting the belt punishment with shame in her eyes.  
  
Bella over my lap, screaming for me to stop.  
  
Bella being led away by Jasper, beaten and broken.  
  
When had I become such a monster?  
  
You know when...  
  
And just like that, the repeat started over and I was twelve years old again.  Being abandoned by my parents, being drugged, being raped, being abandoned by my best friend.  
  
With a rough shake of my head, I turned the key, starting the engine.  I pulled out of the University parking lot and headed towards the ‘bar zone’... that stretch of road littered with bars on the south side of town.  
  
For all my high intellect, I didn’t know how else to stop the pain.


	45. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands Clean by Alanis Morissette

~Ch 45~

~Life Goes On~

BPOV

  
As I showered and packed my bag with ‘comfortable, gettin’ dirty clothes’ as Jasper had told me to, I was fighting to turn my head off.  
  
Before I could go into a full blown panic, he’d calmly taken my hands and grinned at me sweetly.  “Hey now, sweetheart, we’ll just add it to our talking time.  If it’s happened, it’s happened and as you said, ‘we’ll work it out’.  I don’t want you frettin’ about it right now and a possible young’n aside, I promise I’m clean, Bella.”  He’d looked down, almost bashful as he’d admitted, “That’s the first time I’ve ever been so lost in the moment that I didn’t wrap it.” He’d then looked up at me, locking me with his stare, “I’ve never had sex without a condom before, Bella.”  
  
Somehow his confession, the weight of his words, had put me at ease.  We’d kissed once again and I’d scurried over to my place.  
  
But the longer I was away from him, the more the unease built up again.  What did he have to tell me?  What was I going to do about class? Could I be happy with Jasper?  Could I make him happy?  What if I was pregnant? What about Edward, Dr. Cullen... why had he done that to me?  Why had I let him?  
  
My phone chirped with an incoming text, freeing me from my building questions.  
  
Hey Ingalls, Mary & I are at Rattlesnakes. You still joining us? ~R  
  
Shit, Rosalie.  I knew I’d forgotten something.  Had I been with her only this morning?  
  
Hey Rose- sorry, it’s been a crazy day, something came up and I’ve gotta leave for a couple of days.  We’ll catch up when I get back? ~B  
  
I hit send and then quickly typed up another text to her and sent it off.  
  
Besides, I’m sure the good doctor will be happy to keep you company ;)  ~B  
  
A moment later, she answered.  Hope everything’s ok.  You’ve got my # if you wanna talk and yes, I think Doc will be keeping me quite happy. *giggles*  
  
I smiled at the idea that maybe Rose had met a man that wouldn’t scare her and that she could trust.  
  
“Ya about ready darlin’?  Cab’s here,” came Jasper’s voice from the back door and I squeaked in surprise.  
  
I shook my head and laughed.  “I really need to learn to lock that door.”  
  


JPOV

  
She looked beautiful standing there, smiling at something on her phone. Her wet hair hung down her back, leaving wet spots on the oversized Forks PD shirt she was wearing with a pair of paint spattered worn denim shorts.  
  
I gulped at the reminder that her daddy was a cop, and that I did actually know a little bit more about her than she realized, thanks to Edward, and then I announced my presence.  
  
I laughed with her and after locking the back door behind me, moved forward to take her in my arms for a quick hug.  I felt her relax and I breathed easier.  She belonged here in my arms, it was just... right.  
  
I’d been almost manic in the short time we’d been apart.  The desperate feeling only growing when I’d turned on my phone and seen all of Edward’s attempts to reach me.  
  
I deleted them all without reading or listening.  Then I’d called Peter to make sure it was okay for us to come.  He’d been out in the garden, so I’d spoken with Charlotte instead and she was ecstatic we were coming and had assured me they would do whatever was needed to help me, and Bella, get through the next couple of days.  
  
After hanging up with Charlotte, I called the cab company.  A call had come in while I’d been on the phone with them and when I listened to the message, I’d been dumbstruck.  
  
Dean Meyers wanted me to take over teaching Edward’s class until they could find a new professor, with full professor pay during that time and credit for my resume.  
  
I’d quickly called her back, agreeing to fill in and only getting the answer that ‘Dr. Cullen resigned this afternoon, effective immediately’ to my questions of ‘what happened?’.  I’d worry about that later, for now my focus was Bella and the fact that one of her problems was now solved.  She wouldn’t have to mess up her degree track to avoid him.  
  
Bella.  
  
Jesus, now that I’d realized it, let myself admit that I loved her, I was falling harder and faster with every beat of my heart.  And surprisingly, the idea that she might have just conceived our child didn’t scare me in the least.  If she was, and she wanted to keep it, I could say with a clean conscious that it had been conceived in an act of love... and there was no better way to start your life than that.  
  
Not that I would know.  
  


EPOV

  
I passed bar after bar, choosing not to stop because they were chain establishments and had overflowing parking lots, even at this early hour.  I was looking for a place that was open, but empty.  I just wanted to be able to go in, grab a seat and be left alone.   
  
Finally, towards the end of the stretch of road, I came across a parking lot that only had a couple of cars and a motorcycle in it.  I pulled in and parked.  Getting out, I locked up the car and shuffled my way to the door, not bothering to even take note of the name of the place.  
  
The interior was dim and the music was at a low setting, background ambiance.  I imagined as the night wore on, it would get louder. There was no “Please Wait to be Seated” sign so I made my way over to the bar and mounted a stool. Looking around, I found the decor kind of creepy but cool at the same time.  Although, all the mounted animals on the walls seemed to be staring at me... judging me.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the bartender, who was rather large, made his way down to me.  
  
He was drying a glass as he looked me over.  I was just about to snap at him to stop staring and start serving when he spoke.  “Which way do you swing?”  
  
“I’m sorry?” I asked.  
  
“Gay or straight?”  What the fuck?  
  
“What the hell does that matter?  I just want a drink... or ten.”  
  
He uprighted the glass he’d been drying onto the bar top before retrieving a bottle of Jack from behind him and tipping it up, using a long pour to measure out a generous finger of the whiskey.  He pushed it towards me.  “If you start any trouble, you’ll be out on your ass faster than you can blink.”  
  
I grabbed the glass, gave him a quick nod and slammed the shot, wincing as the fiery liquid hit my throat and continued to burn all the way down to my stomach. I placed the empty tumblr down.  “Straight,” I mumbled as I pushed the glass towards him, wordlessly asking for a refill.  
  
His eyes dipped to it, ignoring it as he looked back at me. “You know, we’re not officially open yet.  Why don’t you consider that one on the house and get on out of here?”  
  
“Then why was the door unlocked?” I challenged him. He just raised an eyebrow at me as he leaned against the back counter and crossed his thick arms across his even thicker chest.  
  
“So the girls could come in and rehearse,” he said, his eyes darting behind me.  
  
I half turned on my seat and found myself entranced.  
  
On the stage, grinding and spinning on a pole in the center, were two women.  One statuesque with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, the other petite with dark hair but very curvy. They were both dressed in skimpy workout gear and as their bodies moved I became more aware of the music, the words sinking in as the dark one suddenly looked up, our eyes meeting across the way.  
  


We'll fast forward to a few years later

And no one knows except the both of us

I've more than honored your request for silence

And you've washed your hands clean of this

  


What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?

What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?

What with this distance it seems so obvious?

  
I slid off the stool and began walking towards the stage.  Towards the beckoning beauty.   
  
“Hey mister, I asked you to leave,” said the bartender behind me.  I kept walking.     
  
“Don’t make me call the cops.”   A few more steps.   She wasn’t dancing anymore, but standing frozen, eyes locked on me.   
  
“Alec!”   Alec left.

  


A pair of hands grabbed me and spun me around. “Edward?”


	46. In Clear Sight

~Ch 46~

~In Clear Sight~

EPOV

  
I looked at the man in front of me, gripping me, and back to the bar, wondering if I’d had more than one shot.  
  
“Edward Cullen?” the man holding me asked.  I nodded slowly and then froze as the man, who was wearing a neon purple spandex tank top, threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.  
  
“What the hell?” I snapped, throwing him off of me and taking a step back.  The big bartender guy had appeared next to spandex guy and was glaring at me.  
  
“Sir, I asked politely.  Now you’re handling my man and I really don’t like that, so now I’m telling you... Get. Out.”  
  
“No, Em, it’s okay.  I know him,” said the guy in the spandex as he soothingly rubbed his hand over the bulging forearm of the bartender.  
  
“You do?” I asked.  As I looked at him and remembered what ‘Em’ had called out, something triggered in my mind, and I had a second to think he looked familiar and then for it to click...  
  
“Alec?”  
  
His face erupted into a grin as he nodded his head rapidly and moved in to hug me again, but I flinched.  “You... you left me,” I whispered and his smile disappeared.  
  
“Edward, I was a kid. We were kids. I had no choice, don’t you know that?”  
  
I slumped into the chair nearest him.  “You were my best friend and then you were gone.  I had nobody.” A gentle hand on my shoulder made me look up.  
  
“Jesus, Edward.  What’s happened to you?” Alec asked softly just as the girls walked up.  
  
“Everything okay over here?” the blonde asked while the small, dark haired one had her gaze firmly locked on me.  
  
Em moved to position himself between the blonde and Alec and despite the overwhelming shock washing over me at finding Alec again, I noticed the small girl inching towards me out of my peripheral.  
  
They were treating me like I was some wild animal they didn’t trust not to go ballistic.  Maybe I was.  Look what I’d done to Bella.  Bella.  Shit, why wouldn’t Jasper call me back or pick up?  I needed to know if she was okay.  If Jasper and I were okay.  Coming to a bar had been the wrong thing to do, I saw that now.  I should be at the duplex, begging for forgiveness... from both of them.  
  
I looked around at the faces surrounding me and was speechless.  Alec stepped forward and began making introductions, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.  “Edward, this is my partner, Emmett, Rose and her new co-worker, Mary.  Guys, this is Edward Cullen.  He was my best friend back in Texas when we were kids.”  
  
“Excuse me,” the quiet girl spoke up. “Did ya say Edward Cullen?” she asked, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear she had just snarled my name, but I didn’t miss the slight drawl in her words.  I was also still hung up on Alec saying ‘my partner’, did he mean in a business sense or...  
  
Alec answered her with a simple ‘yes’ and suddenly she was in front of me, shoving me back by pushing her pointy little finger into my shoulder. “Do you have a cousin named Jasper?” she all but yelled in my face as I nodded, confused but comprehension dawning as the pieces fell into place.  
  
SLAP!  
  
My head snapped back as everyone erupted into chaos around me.  
  
“Mary, what the hell?” asked Rose.  
  
“What was that for?” Em laughed.  
  
“Why?” This from Alec.  
  
I brought my head forward, wiping my thumb across my now split lip, and peered at her with a wry grin.  “Alice, I presume?”  
  


BPOV

  
The cab arrived and Jasper grabbed my bag, along with his, and led me out to the car, my hand fitting comfortably in his.  We got in, he gave the address, which I didn’t recognize, to the driver and we were on our way. I snuggled into his side when he lifted his arm, inviting me to scoot closer.  
  
“Is it far?”  
  
“Not too far, just about thirty minutes.  I found it when I went running last weekend.”  I mumbled an okay and we spent the rest of the ride in silence, both lost in what I presumed were our thoughts, attempting to organize them for our ‘big talk’.  
  
All too soon, the cab was rolling to a stop.  Jasper hopped out, telling me to stay put while he paid the driver, got our bags and then opened the door, offering his hand to help me out.  The cab had just pulled out and I was looking around, wondering where the city had gone, when a woman’s voice drew my attention up the path.  
  
“Jasper!” His face broke into a happy grin and his eyes twinkled.  
  
“Come on, Bella, I have somebody I want ya to meet,” he said giddily, dragging me towards the older woman walking our way. Soon I was watching as the two embraced in a hug before Jasper pulled back.  “Bella, this is Charlotte.  Char, this is my Bella.”  
  
My heart stuttered, skipping a beat when I heard him say ‘my Bella’, but I didn’t have time to dwell on it since I was suddenly ensconced in Charlotte’s welcoming arms.   
  
“I’m just so delighted that Jasper’s brought you out here for a couple of days.  He is absolutely delightful and I have no doubts you are too, dear.  Now, Jasper, Peter’s out by the barn bringing in the horses for the evenin’.  Why don’t you go give him a hand, and Bella, do you like to cook?”   
  
I started to say yes, but again, her exuberance was overflowing and she was answering her own question.  “Of course you do, you’ve got yerself a country boy here, all girls with country boys cook. So you come with me now and we’ll get to whipping up supper for when the menfolk head back in.”  
  
I glanced over at Jasper who gave me an apologetic shrug while winking at me cheekily. “Just go with it Bella, these two know what they’re doin’.  I’ll see ya in a little bit, enjoy gettin’ to know Char and I can’t wait to fill my belly with yer offerings!” He winked again and I burst out in delightful laughter at this playful side of Jasper I’d yet to see.  His accent had deepened, become pronounced with the proximity to another like speaker and it was arousing to say the least, especially when paired with what I was sure had been a double entendre in his words.  
  
“God Bella, it's good to see you laugh like that.  Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he asked, suddenly serious.  Charlotte coughed and mumbled something about ‘waiting for me over yonder’ and then I was in his arms, being kissed with a delicious thoroughness.   
  
When we broke apart, there was a deepness in his eyes that kept me transfixed.  Our foreheads rested against each other, our noses nuzzling in an Eskimo kiss.  “I love you, Bella.  No matter what, I need you to remember that.”  He kissed me again and I watched him jog off across the field without giving me the chance to say it back.  On impulse, I sucked in a deep breath and then yelled as loud as I could, winning a smile and an air kiss from Jasper and a dreamy sigh from Charlotte as she took my hand and led me into the old farmhouse.  
  
“I love you too, Jasper Whitlock! And don’t YOU forget it!”  
  


JPOV

  
She was something else.  I knew as soon as Char came running up to us that I’d made the right decision.  The fresh air and overall relaxed atmosphere out here was going to get us through what needed to be done.  I also had a hunch they’d planned to split us up as soon as we got here so that Peter could work me into exhaustion again, giving Char time to make Bella feel welcome.  
  


~*~

Hours later I was exhausted.  I was also stuffed full of more country goodness...Bella and Char had laid out a spread of pork chops fried in bacon grease, cornbread stuffing, mixed greens, baked sweet potatoes and a fresh garden salad. The meal had ended with us all on the back porch taking turns with the hand crank ice cream maker as we laughed and chatted about safe topics.  Between the four of us, we managed to polish off the small batch of strawberry ice cream before saying our good nights.  
  
Our bags had been stashed in the room I’d used last time I was here and I held my breath to see what Bella’s reaction would be to them putting us in the same room. I exhaled in relief when she smiled and showed her where the bathroom was so she could freshen up.  While I waited for my turn to go in and brush my teeth, I stripped down to my boxers and groaned quietly to the room when my stiff muscles complained at my movements.  
  
“Aww, poor baby.  Are you not used to some honest labor?” Bella’s voice was playful and when I turned to face her, the look on her face was smoldering.  I went to her and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her.  
  
“Actually, no, I’m not.  But I’m not complaining.  I love it.  Being outside in the fresh air, knowing you are fixing things with your own hands. It’s... I don’t know how to really put it into words.  Liberating maybe?”   
  
Bella reclined away from me, a quizzical look on her face.  “If you like this life so much, why are you TAing for... him.  Being a teacher doesn’t seem like what you’d really be happy doing.”  
  
And there it was.    
  
The opening.  
  
Question was, did I take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and continuing to read.
> 
> xoxo  
> tb


End file.
